Helmsley Court
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: Sasha Banks, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch are asked to come look after King Hunter and Queen Stephanie's 3 daughters, as ladies in waiting. Upon her arrival, Sasha claims the attention of a young courtier named Seth Rollins. See what happens as their lives change for the better.
1. Welcome to Court

I was watching The Tudors and I came up with the idea for a story involving Sasha and Seth. Enjoy.

 **SUMMARY:** Sasha Banks, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch are asked to come look after King Hunter and Queen Stephanie's 3 daughters, as ladies in waiting. Upon her arrival, Sasha claims the attention of a young courtier named Seth Rollins. See what happens as their lives change for the better.

 **CHARACTERS:** Sasha/Seth, Becky/Finn, Charlotte/Sami Zayn, Triple H/Stephanie, Ric Flair, and many more.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own NOTHING! Just the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Court

Sasha Banks smiled as she rode in a carriage on the way to the court of King Hunter Hearst Helmsley. She rode with her two best friends, Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch. The three were on their way to be ladies in waiting to the king's wife, Stephanie. But they would more so be ladies in waiting to the king and queen's three daughters, Princess Aurora, Princess Murphy, and Princess Vaugh.

This is how it all started:

 _Stephanie smiled as she watched her three daughters chase after each other in the garden on the castle grounds. She was proud to be their mother. They were very kind and caring. They took care of each other like sisters do. Even her youngest daughter would help her older sisters when need be._

 _Stephanie then had a thought. Her eldest daughter, Aurora was almost ten years old. In just a few years she would be entering into her womanhood. Then shortly following her, her sisters would be as well. Up until that time Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn had been under the care of governess. Stephanie didn't want that for her daughters anymore._

 _Stephanie had an idea. She wished to discuss it with her husband. As luck would have it, he was on his way toward her._

" _Your majesty," Stephanie said, bowing to him._

 _Hunter smiled at his wife. "Hello my dear," He said, holding his hand out to her. She took it and walked over to him. He brought her hand to lips and kissed it. Stephanie smiled, bowing again._

 _She then turned her attention to her daughters. "Girls," She said._

 _Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn looked over at their mother. They saw their father. The three quickly went over to him and bowed to him. "Your grace," They said._

 _Hunter smiled. "Come here," He said, kneeling down._

 _The three happily went over to their father. They all shared a group hug together._

" _Go back to playing," He said._

" _Thank you," The three said._

" _Catch me in you can, Aurora," Five-year-old, Vaughn called to her older sister. "You too, Murphy."_

 _Nine-year-old, Aurora and seven-year-old, Murphy chased after their younger sister. The three all laughed._

 _Stephanie turned her husband. He smiled at her. "Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm._

" _We shall," She smiled as she placed her arm into the crook of his arm. "How are matters today?" She asked as they began to walk._

" _Nothing for you to worry about, Steph," Hunter replied. "If there was something to worry about you would definitely be someone to know. I never want to keep you in the dark with anything that would put yours and the girls' safety in jeopardy. Alas there is no danger to you or the girls."_

" _Very good. But I have a sudden matter I wish to discuss. And it involves the girls."_

" _What would you live to discuss?"  
_

" _I have had a sudden thought and in just the last few minutes."_

" _What is your thought, Stephanie?"_

" _I wish for our girls to not be under the care of a governess anymore. Aurora will be ten in less than a month. But then in a few years she will be on her way to womanhood. I would like to have some young ladies look after the girls. Perhaps be big sisters to our daughters. I would wish for them to take control of the girls' studies. I will not take away their tutors. But the young ladies would make sure the girls' lessons were done upon the arrival of their tutors. Plus, the young ladies could even teach the girls themselves._

" _But also with Aurora approaching womanhood in these coming few years I would like her to understand what she will go through. I know she will have me. But I think a younger lady than me would be a great comfort to her. My mother had actually done the same for me."_

" _I love the idea," Hunter replied, looking at his queen. Stephanie smiled. He returned it. "Now is the task to find the perfect candidates, yes?"  
_

" _Yes, candidates. Let us think about the daughters, cousins, or nieces of our lords."_

 _Hunter nodded. He thought for a minute. "How about the Duke of Natch?"_

" _Ric?"_

" _Yes, his daughter, Charlotte."_

" _Oh, yes, it has been a long time since I have seen her."_

" _Me as well. I don't know why Charlotte doesn't come to court with her father when he is here. But Ric also has two other ladies under his care. They are friends of Charlotte. In fact, I have heard young Finn Balor is acquainted with one of those ladies, Rebecca Lynch."_

" _Duke of Natch is still here isn't he?" Stephanie asked._

" _Yes, but he wishes to return to his estate tomorrow," Hunter replied._

" _Great. Then we have time to discuss with him the matters of our daughters."_

" _Very well. Let's go inside and I shall send for him."_

 _Stephanie smiled. She turned the governess of the girls. She asked the governess to bring the girls inside and to their chambers._

 _Stephanie and Hunter then headed inside._

 _Richard "Ric" Flair, the Duke of Natch was conversing with a few of the young men at court._

" _His majesty the king and her majesty the queen," A page announced._

 _Everyone bowed as their king and queen entered the room._

" _Lord Flair," Hunter called._

" _Yes, your grace?" Ric asked with a bow._

" _Please come speak with me and my wife."_

" _As you wish." Ric walked over to his king and queen. He gave Hunter a bow. As well as Stephanie but then a kiss to her hand._

" _Thank you, Ric," Stephanie said._

" _What can I do for your majesties?" Ric asked._

" _I wish for my daughters to no longer be under the care of the governess, but a few young ladies. Perhaps your daughter and her friends."_

" _What tasks would be daughter and her friends be of server to the princesses."_

" _Well, Princess Aurora will be a ten in a few weeks. But I realized in a few years she will be into womanhood. And I wish for a few young ladies to help her come into her womanhood. I wish for them to be big sisters, if you will, to not just Princess Aurora but also Princess Murphy and Princess Vaughn. They would also make sure they kept to their studies and lessons. But I still wish for the princesses to have tutors for sure."_

" _As you wish your majesty. I would love for my daughter and her friends to serve you and the princesses."_

" _Tell me about Charlotte's friends," Stephanie said. "Rebecca Lynch and the other young lady?"  
_

" _Sasha Banks, your majesty. Rebecca has the nickname of Becky. But both girls are great girls. Charlotte enjoys their company so much. Finn Balor knows Becky. He comes to my estate to see Becky."_

 _Hunter nodded his head._

 _Ric smiled. "But yes, I can assure you my daughter and her friends would be perfect to serve your majesties and your daughters."_

 _Stephanie and Hunter smiled._

" _Please bring Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha to court, your grace," Stephanie said._

 _Ric nodded. "I would be happy to." He bowed._

 _Hunter and Stephanie smiled at him._

 **The Flair Estate**

 _Sasha laughed as she played cards with her two best friends, Charlotte Flair and Rebecca "Becky" Lynch. Charlotte was losing to her friends._

" _Not again!" She said._

 _Sasha and Becky laughed._

" _Charlotte, my sweet?" Ric called his daughter._

" _Papa," Charlotte called back. She got up from the table._

 _Ric smiled walking into the drawing room of their gorgeous manor. He walked right over to his daughter. She met him half way. He gave her a big hug._

" _I missed you," Charlotte replied._

" _I missed you too, darling," He replied. They pulled out of their embrace. He kissed her cheek. "I have some exciting news."_

" _What?"_

" _The king and queen have asked you to come to court."_

" _Really?!" Charlotte asked with excitement._

" _I have offered your services to them for looking after the princesses."_

" _Don't they have a governess?"  
_

" _Yes, but the queen has a new job for a few young ladies."_

" _A few young ladies?" Sasha asked, quickly jumping up from her. Becky did the same thing._

" _Awe, yes, Sasha and Becky. You two are asked to come to court as well. I have offered all three of your services to look at the three princesses," Ric said._

 _Charlotte exchanged looks with her friends. They all grinned at each other._

" _When do we leave, Papa?" Charlotte asked looking at him._

" _In a few days. I need to take care of some things here and then I will head back to court, but with you three in attendance."_

" _Thank you, Ric," Sasha said with a smile._

" _You're welcome, sweetheart. I have a few letters from a young man for you Becky. And some for you as well, Charlotte. But before I give them to you, I want you girls to know that some new dresses and shoes are a must for you coming to court."_

" _A new dress to look my best to reunite with Finn. I thank you, Ric," Becky said._

" _You're welcome, as well." He pulled some letters from his pocket. He handed one to Becky. She smiled and took it. "And for you, Charlotte, sweetheart?"  
_

" _From Sami, Papa?" Charlotte asked._

" _Yes."  
_

 _Charlotte smiled. She took her letter._

 _Sasha smiled as both her friends sat down to read their letters. Becky's friend, Finn Balor, who she had known since childhood was at court, but he came to visit Becky a lot. A few times when he came to see Becky he brought one of his best friends, Sami Zayn. Charlotte had talked to him nonstop the first time he was there. When he was to return to court with Finn, he asked Ric if he could write her letters. He was fine with it._

" _My dear, Sasha," Ric said._

" _Yes?" Sasha asked._

" _Perhaps there will be a young man at court who you will like as much as Charlotte and Becky like Sami and Finn."_

" _Maybe, my lord. But I will me most happy to serve the king and queen. I cannot wait to meet them and their daughters. "_

" _That a girl," Ric said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek._

Now it was a few days later and Sasha was on her way with her friends and Ric. Ric rode horseback for the journey. The girls had wanted to ride horseback, but Ric insisted they rode in the carriage.

"I can see the castle," Charlotte said."

Becky and Sasha turned to look. They got super excited.

The three all perked up in the carriage. They looked at every detail of the castle as it kept getting bigger and bigger.

"It still looks so big as a full grown woman," Charlotte said. Her friends laughed.

The carriage went through the gates of the tall wall to protect the castle. Soon the carriage stopped just a few feet from the main entrance of the castle.

Ric dismounted his horse as a groom had hold of the horse's reigns. Ric thanked the groom. He then walked over to open the carriage for his daughter and her friends. Charlotte moved to get out first. Ric held onto her hand as she climbed out. She was followed by Becky. Then finally Sasha climbed out. Once she stood outside the carriage, she took a look at the castle. It was so big.

"Welcome back, Natch," A page said, bowing to Ric.

"Thank you," Ric said. "Come along, girls."

Sasha and her friends followed Ric inside the castle. The three followed him to the king's rooms. When they reached the rooms, the guard at the door let them in. A page opened a door and announced Ric with the girls. King Hunter entered the room. Ric and the girls bowed to him.

"Welcome back, Ric," Hunter said.

"Thank you, your majesty," Ric replied. "Allow to present my daughter, Charlotte."

"Your grace," Charlotte bowed.

"Lovely to see you, Charlotte," Hunter replied. "Thank you for coming."

"My king and queen needed my services and I am happy to serve."

Hunter smiled.

"And this is Rebecca Lynch," Ric said.

"Your majesty," Becky said, bowing to him.

"Welcome and it is Becky, right?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, your majesty."

Hunter nodded. "Then you must be Sasha Banks?"

"Yes, your grace," Sasha said, bowing.

"Welcome as well, Sasha. I am very happy to have you ladies take care of my daughters. Shall I take you to meet my wife and daughters?"

"Yes, please," Sasha said. Charlotte and Becky agreed.

Hunter nodded. He told Ric to walk beside him. Ric told the ladies to follow.

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte were excited as they walked through the castle and to the queen's rooms.

The king and Ric walked through a door. The girls heard the page shout, "His majesty the king." The three walked into a grand sitting room. They saw a beautiful woman standing with three little girls. The king and Ric stood aside.

"Your majesty," Ric said. "I would like to present my daughter, Charlotte, and the other two ladies under my care, Rebecca Lynch and Sasha Banks.

All three girls bowed to the queen and the princesses.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Stephanie said.

"Your majesty," The three said.

"Welcome. Let me introduce you to my beautiful daughters. This is Princess Aurora, Princess Murphy and Princess Vaughn."

Sasha and her friends bowed to the princesses.

"Girls, Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha are going to be looking after you three for your father and I. Remember what we discussed earlier today," Stephanie said.

"Yes, Mama," Aurora said. "Right, Murphy and Vaughn."

"Yes," The two youngest princesses replied.

"Great. How about you all talk and get to know each other?"

The three princesses nodded their heads.

"Come on over, my ladies," Stephanie said.

Sasha and her friends walked closer to the princesses.

"I love the color of your hair," Vaughn said to Becky.

"Thank you," Becky said.

"And I love yours as well," She said to Sasha.

"Thank you as well," Sasha said. "You know we are not just going to ladies looking after you. We are going to be like older sisters to you."

"That would be nice," Aurora said.

Sasha smiled. She and her friends talked with the princesses for a while and they all looked forward to spending more time together. Sasha and her friends looked forward to taking care of the princesses.

There were rooms made special for Sasha and her friends since they would be looking after the princesses. They were all excited to be at court and to serve the king and queen by looking after their daughters. However, the king and queen also wished for the ladies to enjoy the court life. They knew Charlotte and Becky had young men at court who would like to see them and the ladies wanting to see them as well.

The three ladies got cleaned up and into new dresses and shoes to make their debut at the court. Charlotte and Becky were so excited to see Sami and Finn. Sasha was happy for them.

Seth Rollins stood talking to a few of his friends. They were discussing everything that was going on at court and what they heard about the goings outside of the castle walls. His attention was taken elsewhere when he saw the Duke of Natch walk into the room with three young ladies.

"The Duke of Natch has just entered," Seth said. "And he has some young ladies with him."

Sami Zayn and Finn Balor's attention was turned away from him. He smiled. He saw his friends walk away and toward the Duke of Natch.

Seth watched as Finn took the hands of a girl with orange-red hair and kissed them. He knew that was Becky Lynch. The girl Finn had known since childhood and who he hoped to court in the near future. Then there was Sami taking the hand of a girl with a blonde hair. He knew that to be Charlotte Flair, the daughter of the duke. But the other girl with them must have been Sasha Banks. He had only heard of her in name. But as he looked at her he was taken aback. Sasha was beautiful.

Sasha smiled as she said her hellos to Finn and Sami. She was always happy to see them, because they made her two best friends happy. But also they were very nice gentlemen who loved to talk with her. They considered her their friend, because the ladies they were interested in were her friends.

"Would you like to meet our friend, Seth?" Sami asked Charlotte.

"Yes," Charlotte said.

"We have been dying to meet him for so long," Becky said.

"Well, come over with us," Finn said. "You too, Sasha."

"Thank you," Sasha said.

Seth saw them all coming toward him. He smiled as his friends came up.

"Charlotte, this is Seth Rollins. Seth, Charlotte Flair," Sami said.

"It's lovely to meet you at last, Charlotte," Seth said, taking her hand.

"Thank you," Charlotte said, giving a bow to him.

He smiled.

"Seth, this is Becky. Becky, this is Seth," Finn said.

"Pleasure," Becky said.

"You as well," Seth said.

"And finally this young lady here is Sasha Banks," Sami said. "Sasha, this is Seth."

Seth smiled. Sasha smiled herself as she caught sight of Seth. Seth grabbed onto her hand. "Very nice to meet you, Sasha," He said, as he kissed her hand.

"And you as well," Sasha said.

Seth let go of her hand. He continued to smile at her. She did as well, but blushed.

Charlotte and Becky saw a spark between Sasha and Seth. They whispered to Sami and Finn. Sami and Finn looked between their friend and Sasha. Seth had a huge smile on his face.

"We have so much to talk about, Finn," Becky said. "I can reply to your letter to me in person."

"As you wish, Becky," Finn said. He held his arm out to her. She placed her hand in the crook of his arm and then the two slowly walked.

"I want to hear what has happened since you wrote me my letter as well," Charlotte said.

"As you wish as well, Charlotte," Sami said.

Charlotte looked at Sasha and she stepped away with Sami. Sasha smiled back.

"It is really nice to meet you, Sasha," Seth said.

"And you as well," Sasha replied. "I have heard such nice things about you from Sami and Finn when they have come to see Charlotte and Becky."

"Yes, Sami and Finn talk highly of you as well when they come back."

Sasha smiled.

"So you are here to look after the princesses? Is that correct?" Seth asked.

"Yes."

"I thought they had a governess. I remember the king and the queen talking about reports from the governess about the girls."

"Yes, well, the queen wishes for her daughters to be under the care of young ladies. We are to be older sisters to them. The queen wishes for Princess Aurora to be prepared for womanhood when she shall enter it in a few years. It's an honor to look after the princesses for King Hunter and Queen Stephanie."

"Yes," Seth said.

Sasha smiled.

"Well, now that Becky is here, Finn will more than likely as the king and the Duke of Natch to court her. He does have to ask the Duke of Natch, doesn't he? She has been under his care for so many years."

"Oh, Ric already knows Finn will be courting Becky. And he has already talked to his majesty about it. Finn will be able to court Becky when he says he is ready. She doesn't know it yet," Sasha smiled.

"Oh, you are definitely a courtier now," Seth laughed. "You are gossiping."

Sasha giggled. "I am. But it is so exciting. There was never much excitement at the Duke's estate. The only excitement came when Finn and Sami would visit. We would all have fun together or the four would go off on their own. Then Charlotte and Becky would tell me about their time with Sami and Finn. You know young girls dreaming of things."

Seth smiled. "But now you're at court and dream as well. Anything and everything can happen here. Just don't do anything that will disappoint the king and/or queen."

"Oh, yes, and there will be pressure on me, because I am looking after the princesses. Oh, dear."

Seth chuckled. "I think you'll be fine."

Sasha smiled.

"Sir Rollins," Someone called.

Seth and Sasha turned their attention to a page.

"His majesty the king wishes to see you," The page said.

Seth nodded his head. "I apologize," He said to Sasha.

"There are no need for apologies when his majesty or her majesty call for you," Sasha replied.

Seth smiled. He took Sasha's hand and kissed it. "Welcome to court, Sasha. I hope to see more of you."

Sasha smiled.


	2. Titles

Chapter 2 – Titles

King Hunter sat at his table looking over papers. One of his pages entered the room.

"Seth Rollins, my lord," The page said as he bowed to the king. Seth walked into the room and bowed to the king as well.

Hunter smiled, getting up from the table. "Thank you for coming to see me, Seth."

"You are welcome, your grace. How may I serve you?"

"You serve me very well, Seth. I believe you are one of the few I can truly trust among most of my young courtiers."

"Thank you, your grace. I am honored to serve you."

"And you shall be honored for serving me, Seth."

"Your grace?" Seth questioned.

Hunter smiled. "I am giving you a title and land for serving me. I wish for you to have people serve you."

"I am honored." 

"You shall be bestowed as Duke of Shield. You already take care of things on that end. But let's make it official. You are now Duke of Shield."

"Thank you, your grace. I will not let you down," Seth said, bowing to his king.

Later that night, Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte got the princesses ready for bed. The princesses were very obedient. But it was only night one of taking care of them. One by one Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn were helped. Getting undressed and into their nightgowns was step one. Step two was brushing of hair. Step three was getting into bed. Step four was for the princesses to settle and sleep.

There was a knock on the bedroom.

"That will be either one of our parents or both," Aurora said.

"Yes," Sasha said. "Are we ready to be presented?"

The three princesses all nodded.

Charlotte opened the door to both the king and queen.

"Good evening, your graces," Charlotte said, bowing as they entered. Becky and Sasha did the same. As well as the princesses.

"I am pleased to see you are all ready for bed," Stephanie said.

"Yes, Mama," Aurora said.

"I want it to be this way every night when your ladies attend to you. I want you to get undressed, into your nightgowns, and hair be brushed. Then I want you to get into bed or wait for your ladies. Getting ready for bed there can be laughter and talking, but you must not give a hard time to your ladies. I am sure Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky would be happy to talk to you three about anything you wish while getting ready for bed or tucked into bed. Do we understand?"

"Yes, Mama," Aurora said.

"Yes," Murphy said.

Stephanie nodded. "Vaughn, do you understand?"

Vaughn nodded her head. "Yes, I am not to give my ladies a hard time when it is time for bed. I am to do as you wish and they wish."

"Very good, girl. Now come give me a hug all three of you."

The princesses all went over to their mother as she knelt down. Sasha and her friends smiled. Stephanie hugged and kissed each of her daughters.

"Come here, my princesses," Hunter said, kneeling down himself. The princesses went over to him as Stephanie stood up. He gave each of his daughters a hug and a kiss. "Good night, my loves. I shall see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Good night, Papa," Vaughn said.

"Night, Papa," Aurora and Murphy replied.

Hunter stood up. "I bind you, ladies' good night as well."

"Thank you, your grace," Sasha said as she and her friends bowed to him.

Hunter smiled. He turned to see his wife. "I will join you soon, my love," He said, kissing Stephanie's cheek. Stephanie nodded her head with a smile. Hunter left the room.

"Come now into bed, my girls," Stephanie said.

The princesses went over to their beds. There were two large beds. But the three liked to sleep in one together. There were no arguments from the princesses to get into bed. Stephanie gave a kiss to each of her daughters.

"Sleep well, my girls," Stephanie said.

Sasha, Charlotte and Becky bowed to Stephanie as she walked away from her daughters.

"Thank you, ladies," Stephanie said. "You all have a wonderful night sleep as well."

"Thank you, your majesty," Sasha said.

"Please call me, Stephanie, ladies. I would prefer it. You three are very respectful ladies."

"Thank you, Stephanie," Becky said.

Stephanie smiled. She headed out of the room.

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte were free to leave the princesses to sleep. The three would be summoned if they were needed for the princesses.

The three ladies went back to their own rooms. The three all got ready for bed themselves. Sasha noticed her friends didn't stop smiling as they were getting ready for bed.

"What could you two possibly be thinking about?" Sasha teased as she was dressed in her nightgown, her hair brushed and was ready for bed.

"For how I had longed to come to court to be with Finn and not at the Flair estate," Becky said.

"Just for more time with Sami," Charlotte said.

"Well, tell me what did you all talk about?" Sasha said.

"Ric and the king have given Finn permission to court me. We shall be married in the future. Not sure when, but it will happen," Becky said.

"Yay," Sasha said. "And you, Charlotte?"

"Everything," Charlotte replied. "We are both happy I am here at court now."

"Yes."

"But what about you and Seth?" Becky asked.

"Yes, you two looked to be getting a long when you were talking to him," Charlotte said.

"He is so handsome," Sasha admitted. She started stroked her long hair and looking into the air, dreaming. "So handsome. Sadly, the king summoned him while we were talking."

"That's probably a good thing," Becky said. "Finn says Seth is one of the king's most loyal courtiers. Of course, Finn is himself." 

Sasha smiled. "I definitely want to get to know Seth better. Something about him makes me to."

Becky and Charlotte smiled at each other.

The next morning, after getting themselves dressed and ready for the day, Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte went into the princesses' room and got them ready. The girls had no troubles getting out of bed and dressed. They were happy to have the help of their ladies.

"You three look so beautiful," Sasha said.

"Thank you," Murphy said.

"Can we go see Mama and Papa now?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes," Charlotte said. "I'm sure your mama will be happy to see you. As well as your papa."

The three princesses smiled as they walked out of their room and to their mother's. Sasha and her friends walked the few feet behind them. Stephanie was dressed and ready to receive her daughters. She greeted them with hugs and kisses.

After the girls had breakfast with their parents, Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky took the girls to their rooms to do their studies. Normally the princesses found their studies to be boring, but their new ladies made them enjoyable.

The princesses had their lunch and then it was back to their studies. But soon after they were finished with their studies for the day, they were able to play. The princesses wished to go into the gardens and play. Stephanie said to the ladies, her daughters were always allowed to play outside in the gardens.

The princesses were happy as they walked through the castle corridors. As they walked, they were noticed and bowed to, just as their parents were. The princesses behaved as they walked through the castle, but once they walked outside into the gardens, they took off running. Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte followed the princesses.

"My ladies," Aurora said just before they reached the doors leading to the garden.

"Yes, Princess Aurora?" Sasha asked.

"Will you tell us all about your families?"

"Yes, please, I want to know all about you too," Murphy said.

"Yes," Vaughn added.

"I would be happy to tell you all about my family," Charlotte said. "You already know of my father, the Duke of Natch?" 

"Yes, we do," Aurora said. "Papa and Mama speak very highly of him and he always talks with us. Papa doesn't mind it, though. But I would love to know more about your family, Charlotte."

"And you will hear about it."

"As well as mine," Becky said. "I would also be happy to tell you about one of the young men here at court who has been my friend since childhood."

"Yes, do, please," Murphy said.

"Would you like to hear about the young man who had an interest in me?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes!" Murphy and Aurora chorused.

Sasha smiled. "I only have my family to tell about, my princesses. I do not have a young man interested in me."

"You are no one's sweetheart?" Vaughn said.

"I am not. But I would definitely like to be one as your mother, the queen is to your father, his majesty the king."

"Well, there about plenty of handsome men at court," Aurora said. "I hope you become one of their sweethearts."

"Thank you so much for your well wishes, Princess Aurora."

"Since you precious girls would like to hear about our families, shall we take a seat under the shade and share?" Becky asked.

"Yes," Vaughn said.

"Yes," Aurora said. "It is just nice to come outside and not be cooped up in the castle all the time."

"Well, we will take you girls outside whenever you like," Sasha said.

"Yay," The princesses chorused.

"Come now," Charlotte said.

The six found a very shady area of trees to sit under. The princesses sat down as their ladies did.

"Which one of us do you want to start?" Charlotte asked.

"Becky," Vaughn said. Her older sisters agreed.

Becky smiled. "I will start with my sweetheart, Finn Balor."

"Yes, do tell," Aurora said.

"Well, we have been friends since childhood. We played together and caused mischief. But as we grew older, Finn and I went separate ways. I had lost my mother when I was young. My older brother and I were taken in by a family the king of my home kingdom suggested. That was where I met Finn. We were there together. His family is alive and well in our home kingdom. But the family that took my brother and I in, invited him to stay with them, because of their trade.

"But as we got older, lords of your father's kingdom frequently came through mine and Finn's. One gentlemen, Sir Matthew Bloom, he sought out young men to bring back to your father's court. It was giving young men more opportunities in another kingdom. Some young men from your father's court have been sent to my home kingdom. Finn then came here. I was alone without him and sad.

"But Charlotte traveled there with her father, The Duke of Natch. Charlotte befriended me the first day we met. We talked for hours the days following. Charlotte pleaded to her father for me to come back with them here. And I did. Up until a few days ago, I had been under the care and watchful eye of Charlotte's father. Then when I got settled into the Flair estate, I knew Finn was at court. I asked Charlotte's father if he knew of Finn. And he did.

"Before I knew it, I was visited by Finn. We had been separated for a few years. There was an exchange of a few hugs once we saw each other again. Finn would then come visit me whenever. It was so nice. We would play cards, take walks on the estate and just talk. Finn and I wanted to marry. We had an unofficial courtship. But just yesterday, we are now officially courting. The Duke gave Finn his permission. But most importantly the king gave his permission.

"And that's my story," Becky said.

"Wonderful," Aurora said.

"Yes," Murphy said.

"You next, Charlotte," Vaughn insisted.

"Okay," Charlotte started. "Well, you girls know of my father. But do you know of my brothers and sister?"

"No," Aurora said.

"I have an older sister, Megan, but she is married and lives off with her husband. There is also my older brother, David. He actually lives off in your grandfather's kingdom, King Vince."

The princesses grinned.

"I did have a younger brother. His name was Reid. I lost him just before I bet Becky. Some men were in a fight over winnings in a stupid game and my brother was killed by them. Both men were brought before the king. The king was angry. He was angry because his most loyal friend and subject had a murdered son. The king didn't care if the killing was an accident. The game the men were playing was in the castle where all the courtiers spend their time. Reid was merely watching. Then when loser would not pay the winnings to the winner of the game, the winner pulled a knife and went to use it on the loser of the game. The man moved and then Reid was stabbed with that knife."

Charlotte wiped away tears and continued. "Your father had the men executed. I cried many hours for many days after Reid died. He was my everything. He was about two years younger than me. I left court and never wanted to go back, because of what happened to my little brother. But then when I traveled with my father and met Becky, everything seemed a little better. Then when she came home with me and my father, things got a little better as well.

"But I had a companion again in Becky. I enjoyed our companionship even more when I got to meet Finn. On one of his trips to see Becky, he brought one of his friends from court, Sami Zayn."

The princesses' faced brightened.

"Yes, Sami Zayn. I talked to Sami for hours while Becky and Finn spent their time together. Sami was great. After he and Finn headed back to court, I received constant letters from him and I would write him back. After meeting Sami and everything, I longed to come back to court. Now here I am taking care of your girls and I can see Sami as well."

"How wonderful," Vaughn said.

"Yes," Aurora said. "I am sorry to hear about your younger brother. That happened just a few years ago, did it not?" 

"Yes, did you hear about it?" Charlotte asked.

"I overheard Papa and Mama talking about it. I understood someone hurt Duke of Natch's youngest son and he died. Then my father was angry and wanted justice for his son. That someone was killed. I think they said he was beheaded."

"He was, princess," Charlotte admitted. "But two of them were beheaded. I saw their heads on pikes and I was pleased. But it did not take away the pain of losing my little brother. And it still doesn't." Charlotte couldn't fight back the tears now.

All three princesses got up and went over to her. They all gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry you lost your brother," Murphy said.

"Yeah," Vaughn said. "I'll be your younger sibling if you want."

Charlotte smiled. "Thank you, princesses. You all have hearts of gold."

Sasha and Becky smiled at each other.

After a few minutes, the princesses pulled their embrace from Charlotte.

"Cheer up, Charlotte," Aurora said. "We have to hear from Sasha now." 

"Yes," Vaughn said.

"Oh, yes, do tell, Sasha," Charlotte said.

Sasha smiled. She waited for the princesses to be seated again.

"Well, my story is sad too. My younger brother was a very sickly from the time he was born. He was ill constantly. My mother and I took care of him. But he eventually died. Both my mother and I were devastated. However, my mother was so overcome with grief that she eventually got sick and died. I think she died of a broken heart. I don't blame her," Sasha said. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I stayed with cousins for a few years after my mother was gone. Then I met Charlotte and Becky. I soon joined their duo and we began a trio. They were already receiving visits from Sami and Finn. I found them to be very nice young men. But they talked a lot about their friend, Seth Rollins. And yesterday, I had the privilege of meeting him. He was a very nice."

"Oh, he's so handsome!" Aurora said.

"Yes," Murphy agreed.

"He's like a prince himself," Vaughn said.

"Papa loves him," Aurora said. "I have overheard conversation between Papa and Mama about Seth being granted a title of some sort. I always overhear Papa and Mama talking."

Sasha and her friends laughed.

"Well, mind what you say, Princess Aurora. We do not need anyone to hear anything from you and it get back to your parents. They might accuse someone of spying and we do not need innocent people harmed, all right?" 

"Yes," Aurora said. "I don't want that to happen."

"That a girl."

The six all heard something. They took a look. They saw the king and queen coming. The ladies quickly got to the feet. They wiped away leaves or grass from their gowns. They did the same with princesses who were also doing the same. The ladies then made sure the princesses' hair were not too messy.

"Good afternoon, my beautiful daughters and their ladies," Stephanie said.

"Good afternoon," The princesses said as they bowed to their mother. The ladies bowed as well.

"Good afternoon, his majesty," The princesses said as the bowed to their father. The ladies bowed once more.

"Are you girls having fun?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," Aurora said. "Our ladies were telling us stories of their families and their sweethearts."

"Sweethearts, huh?" Hunter asked, smiling and looking at the ladies.

"Yes, your grace," Becky answered. Charlotte nodded her head.

"I am very aware of your sweethearts, my dear ladies. Sami Zayn and Finn Balor. I am pleased to have granted Finn permission to court you, Becky. A courtship you both had longed for. And he will provide greatly for you. I am sure you will soon hear why." 

Becky smiled and bowed to the king. But she wondered what he was talking about.

There was the sound of someone else approaching. The ladies took a look behind the king and queen as the king and queen turned around.

"Your majesties," Seth Rollins said as he bowed.

"Your majesties," Finn Balor said as he bowed as well.

Stephanie and Hunter nodded to them. "Thank you for being Young Balor to me, Seth," Hunter said.

"You're welcome, your majesty," Seth said.

"You may call me Hunter out here as well, Seth," Hunter replied.

"Yes, Hunter."

"Becky, please come here," Hunter said, motioning to her. Becky walked over to the king. "You as well, Finn." Finn made his way over to the king. "Finn, I would like to grant you the title of a lord."

"A title, your majesty?" Finn asked, surprised.

"Yes, you have served me well the last few years you have been here. Plus, you need to provide a place for your future wife and future children. You both may not wish to spend all your time at court when the time comes. Looking after my daughters would be a temporary thing."

"Thank you, your grace."

"The pleasure is all mine. How does the title of Duke suit you?" 

"If it pleases you, your majesty. Then it pleases me."

"Then you shall be bestowed as the Duke of Club."

"Thank you, your majesty. I am in your debut!" Finn said as he quickly bowed. There was joy and excitement in his voice.

Hunter smiled. "The crowning ceremony shall take place tomorrow. You shall be crowned the Duke of Club. And Seth here will be crowned the Duke of Shield."

Sasha couldn't help but smile as she heard about Seth. She looked over at him. He smiled at her. She gave a small bow to him.

Hunter saw Sasha make her bow. He looked over to Seth. Seth was politely standing there, his eyes trying not to stare at Sasha. Hunter took a look over to Sasha. Her eyes were cast down, a smile upon her lips.

"Charlotte, Sasha, and Becky, I am dismissing you three just for now. I wish to have time with my wife and daughters," Hunter said.

"Yes, your majesty," Charlotte said.

"Thank you," Becky said.

"You're welcome," Hunter said. "Come now, girls."

Everyone bowed as the king, queen, and princesses walked away. Becky and Finn quickly looked at each other. Finn grabbed onto Becky's hands.

"A duke?!" Becky questioned. "Duke of Club?!"

"Well, I already serve the king there anyway," Finn said. "Why not? Karl, Drew, and AJ report to me anyway for the Club. But we both have security now. And so will our children."

Becky smiled. She kissed Finn.

Sasha smiled as she watched Becky and Finn. She was so happy for them.

"Good afternoon, Sasha," Seth said, walking a few inches toward her.

"Good afternoon, your grace," Sasha said, bowing to him.

Now that Seth would have the title of Duke, courtiers would bow to him as well because he would be a lord in the king's court and kingdom.

Seth smiled. "How are you on this fine day?"

"I am great. Thank you. And how does this day find you?"

"I am great as well. I found out yesterday about my title and I am pleased."

"And you are to be Duke of Shield?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, that is where I serve the king when I am not at court. I also have two other men who work with me. But now they will be reporting to me," Seth said.

"And who are these men?" 

"Their names are Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns."

Sasha nodded her head. "I have heard of them. Ric has talked about them."

"Yes. I would like if I could take a walk with you."

Sasha smiled. "I would love to, your grace," She bowed.

Seth smiled.

The two slowly began to walk.

"I hope you will not find this to be rude," Seth said. "But I asked Sami and Finn if they knew anything about your family and why you were under Ric's care."

Sasha smiled. "No. It is a little hard for me to talk about my family. Or what was my family."

"I am sorry you lost your mother and brother. I have a brother and I cannot image if I lost him."

"Yes, it still hurts me to this day. Charlotte and I have that in common. Losing our younger brothers. Of course, the way I lost my brother was not so bad as the way she lost hers. There are days I have even seen Ric cry over the loss of his youngest son."

"I know the king is upset by it some days too. There are also days he will just want to spend with his daughters and his wife. Four of the most important things to him."

"I can understand that. There are days Ric has that with Charlotte. Even though, he has another son and daughter, Charlotte is everything to him."

"Well, she is still with him. Her brother and sister all live off on their own," Seth said.

Sasha nodded her head.

"So tell me what does a lady like you like to do when her friends/companions are off with their sweethearts?" Seth asked.

Sasha smiled. "I enjoy reading, taking walks in the garden, playing single card games. Plus, I enjoy picking apples and other fruits on the Flair estate. But I also do write sometimes."

"What do you write about?" 

"A diary and just well wished dreams."

"Well wished dreams?" 

"Yes, as much as I love Ric, Charlotte, and Becky, I want my own family again. Becky and Finn will be married in the future. They'll have their own lives together and children. Their own family. Charlotte wishes to be courted by Sami in the future. Then I know they will be married, have children, and have their own family.

"I want my own. But I am happy to have been taken care of my Ric. He has treated me like his own daughter. My father walked out on me, my mother, and brother when he was just a few years old. He was always ill. So my father just left me and my mother to care for him. I never minded taking care of my brother or looking after him. But the day he died, a piece of me died too. A large piece of my mother died with him. That was why she fell ill and died shortly after him. Her heart was broken. She had more pieces broken then mine had. However, my heart is still broken."

Sasha started crying now. Seth took hold of her hand.

"Hey," He said. He lifted Sasha's face to him. "Shh, shh," He said. Sasha's eyes met his. She just looked at him as tears streamed from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I'm sorry if I made you cry by mentioning…"

"…No, Seth," Sasha cut him off. "It will happen sometimes when I talk about it. Other times I will not cry when I talk about it."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Sasha said.

"I believe that you will have your own family again, Sasha," Seth said.

Sasha smiled. "Thank you again, Seth."

"You're welcome."

Sasha smiled a little more.

"May we continue to walk?" Seth asked.

"Please. But tell me more about you," Sasha said.

"Happily."

Sasha laughed.


	3. Celebration

Chapter 3 – Celebration

Sasha and Seth enjoyed continuing to talk and take their walk. She loved learning about his family and how he came to come to King Hunter's court. She also enjoying hearing him talk about taking care of the affairs of the king in the city of Shield.

Sasha smiled as she got the princesses ready for bed that night. The three gave no problems to their ladies just like the night before.

"I told you Seth was going to be granted a title," Aurora said.

"Yes, you did," Sasha said. "That is very exciting."

"Its more exciting for Finn being granted a title," Murphy said.

"Oh, yes," Becky said. "Very generous of your papa." 

"Papa is always generous to those who serve him well," Aurora said.

"That is a fair king," Charlotte said.

"Yes."

There was a knock on the door. Stephanie and Hunter entered to say good night to their daughters. As Hunter was saying good night to his daughters, he told them they would be at the crowning of Seth and Finn of their titles. Usually they weren't at them. However, Hunter changed that for tomorrow, because he also wanted his daughters' ladies to be able to enjoy themselves.

Once the princesses were settled into their beds, their ladies left them to sleep. Just as the night before, Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky got ready for bed talking and laughing.

"I can't believe Finn will be bestowed as the Duke of Club tomorrow," Becky said. "That is amazing!"

"And one day you will be Duchess of Club," Charlotte said.

"I shall," Becky grinned as she laid back on her bed.

Sasha and Charlotte laughed.

"What did you and the future Duke of Shield talk about?" Charlotte asked Sasha.

"Yes, tell us," Becky said, quickly sitting up.

Sasha smiled. "Well, he told me he had asked Sami and Finn about my family and such. I was fine with it. I did get a little upset, because I was talking about the family I lost. I then talked about how you, Becky, will have a family with Finn. And I hope you will have one with Sami, Charlotte. I want one of my own family again."

"You will, Sasha," Charlotte said. "But we all are family."

"Yes," Becky said. "Ric has looked after us, Sasha. We are his daughter's friends/companions. We are his adopted daughters, by word. We are a family. But I do understand you wanting your own family again. My family is broken too. I only had my brother left after my mother died."

"Yes, I might have another brother and sister, in-laws, and the children of my brother and sister, but my family always has been my father and you two," Charlotte said. "But there also was my father, Reid, and I. That was broken the minute Reid was killed. My heart is broken still from Reid's death. But it was shattered into thousands of pieces the day it happened. But when you and Becky came to live with me and my father, you two helped put some of the pieces back together. Now with Sami, he has brought some more pieces back together."

"You know that was the same for me when I met Finn after my mother died. He was my childhood best friend. Then when we were separated for those short years it was a few more broke pieces too. But when we were reunited, the pieces came back together."

Sasha smiled. "You two are so sweet."

"Maybe Seth will be the one to put some of the pieces back together for your heart," Becky suggested.

Sasha grinned. "Maybe."

The three giggled.

The next morning, two friends of Seth showed up for his crowning of the Duke of Shield that early evening. They were Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. As soon as they arrived, they went straight to Seth. The three then reported to the king. Roman and Dean reported the latest in Shield.

"You will need to go back to Shield with Roman and Dean tomorrow, Seth. The people will need to see and hear from their new duke. Plus, they trust in you," Hunter said.

"Yes, your majesty," Seth said. "I will return with Roman and Dean."

Hunter nodded his head.

Just as they had done the day before, Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky went out into the gardens with the princesses after they finished their studies for that day. The princesses didn't do their studies every day, but the last two days they had.

The princesses were very fond of their ladies. Their ladies were the same. The princesses wanted to play a game of tag and they wanted their ladies to join in. The ladies did and they all had a grand time.

"I'm going to get you, Vaughn." Sasha said, running after the youngest princess.

Vaughn laughed. Sasha caught up to her and lightly grabbed onto her.

"I got you," Sasha said, laughing. Vaugh laughed to. Sasha let go of Vaughn. Vaughn turned around to face her.

"I'm so happy Mama and Papa chose you to be one of our ladies," She said.

"Oh, thank you. I am very happy to be have chosen as well," Sasha said.

Vaughn smiled and then hugged Sasha. Sasha smiled, returning the hug.

"I believe we need to go inside and get ready for the crowning tonight," Becky said. "We have to get ourselves ready but also the princesses."

"Yes, let's go inside," Sasha said.

The princesses and their ladies then headed inside. Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte got themselves ready for the crowning in just a bit. Then they took care of the princesses.

"His majesty, King Hunter, her majesty, Queen Stephanie, and her majesties, Princess Aurora, Princess Murphy, and Princess Vaughn," A page called as the king and queen with their daughters entered their throne room. Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte followed.

Everyone bowed as the king, queen, and princesses came into the room. Stephanie took her seat as the queen on the throne chair right next to her king's. Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn stood off to the side next to their mother. Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte stood behind them.

Hunter stood in front of his seat as his wife sat in hers and their daughters to off to her right.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in just a few moments I will bestow the title of Duke to two men who I have come to trust with my life, my queen's life, and my princesses' lives. I believe these men will continue to serve me well and I will continue to serve them as well. Which is why I am granting them their titles tonight," Hunter said.

Everyone clapped.

"Sir Finn Balor, come forward," Hunter said.

Finn stepped forward to his king. He was dressed in his best clothing.

"Kneel," Hunter said.

Finn kneeled down before the king.

"Sir Finn Balor, do you promise to protect and serve the people of the city of Club?"

"I promise," Finn said.

"Do you also promise to serve and protect your king, queen, and princesses from any threat to our kingdom?"

"I promise."

Hunter smiled. He turned to his servant standing to his left. The servant handed Hunter a large gold chain. Hunter took the chain. He placed it around Finn's neck. "I then bestow you, Sir Finn Balor as the Duke of Club. Arise."

Finn stood up.

"The Duke of Club," Hunter said.

Everyone clapped. Finn nodded his head to his fellow courtiers. He then turned the king and bowed. He turned to Stephanie and bowed to her. She nodded her head to him with a smile. Finn then turned his attention to the princesses, bowing to them. The princesses bowed to him. Finn then stepped aside.

"Sir Seth Rollins, come forward," Hunter said.

Seth stepped forward to the king.

"Kneel."

Seth kneeled before the king.

"Sir Seth Rollins, do you promise to protect and serve the people of the city of Shield?"

"I promise," Seth replied.

"Do you also promise to serve and protect your king, queen, and princesses from any threat to our kingdom?"

"I promise."

Hunter turned to servant once more. He took another large gold chain. He turned to Seth. He placed the gold chain around his neck. "I then bestow you, Sir Seth Rollins the Duke of Shield. Arise."

Seth stood up.

"The Duke of Shield," Hunter said.

Everyone clapped for Seth as they had done for Finn. Seth bowed to Hunter. He then bowed to Stephanie and the princesses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us now celebrate our new Duke of Shield and new Duke of Club," Hunter announced.

The courtiers clapped.

Hunter looked toward his wife and queen. Stephanie got to her feet, turning to her daughters and their ladies. "Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha, you three are free to enjoy the celebration tonight. But I do wish you to attend to the girl for bed," She said.

"Thank you, your majesty," Sasha said as she and her friends bowed to their queen.

Stephanie smiled. "Come girls," She said to her daughters.

The princesses nodded their heads. Stephanie told them to go in front of their father. The three did. Stephanie walked the few inches to her husband. The king to her hand. The king told his daughters to lead the way to the celebration hall. The girls did with their parents right behind them. The other courtiers looked to Seth and Finn. The two followed them. They were then followed by the rest of the courtiers.

Sasha and her friends looked at each other.

"Shall we?" Charlotte asked.

"We shall," Becky and Sasha chorused.

The three laughed. They then followed the last of the courtiers out of the room. They held their heads high as they walked behind the other courtiers and to the celebration hall. As they entered the room, they took a look around. There was a long table with two grand chairs and a few regular chairs on either side. However, there was a little chair between the grand chairs.

The king and queen walked over to the long table. Princess Aurora took a seat to the left of her father. To her father's right was her youngest sister, Princess Vaughn, which was also to Stephanie's right. To Stephanie's right was Princess Murphy.

There were then a few other long tables. These tables were for the courtiers to sit. However, there were places at the royal table for both Seth and Finn. Sasha and her friends stood off.

"Come on, my girls," Duke of Natch said walking over his daughter and her friends. He held his hand out.

"Thank you, Father," Charlotte replied. She took hold of her father's hand.

"Follow me, ladies," Ric said.

Ric led his daughter with her friends behind him. He led them over to where they could sit and enjoy the feast that was being served. Charlotte was pleased to see Sami was there.

"Good to finally see you today, Charlotte," Sami said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"You as well," Charlotte said.

"But allow me to introduce you to another friend of mine."

"Yes, please."

"Charlotte, this is Kevin Owens," Sami said. "Kevin this is Charlotte, the Duke of Natch's daughter."

"It is an honor to meet you, Charlotte," Kevin said.

"Like wise," Charlotte said.

"Now allow me to also introduce two other ladies," Sami said.

"Please do," Kevin said.

"This is Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks," Sami said.

"Becky as in Finn's sweetheart, yes?"

"Yes," Becky replied. "It is nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you from Finn."

"Same here, Becky. It also nice to meet you. And hello to you, Sasha Banks."

"Hello to you too, Kevin," Sasha said.

"Come sit, please," Sami said.

Charlotte happily took a seat next to Sami. Becky, Sasha, and Kevin then sat down with them.

"My loyal subjects," King Hunter said. His courtiers looked over to him at the royal table. "Let us all eat, drink, and dance as we celebrate our newest dukes to the many noblemen of this kingdom."

The courtiers clapped. Hunter took his seat. Everyone then helped themselves to the feast that was in front of them at their tables. Seth sat to the right of Princess Murphy while Finn sat to the left of Princess Aurora. Seth shared small talk with the queen as Princess Murphy was between them. Finn shared small talk with the king as Princess Aurora was between them.

"Duke of Club," Aurora said.

"Yes, your majesty," Finn said.

"Your sweetheart, Becky."

"Yes?"

"I love your story together. Having been friends since childhood and being separate for a few years. But then reuniting. And now being able to marry in the future."

"Thank you, Princess Aurora," Finn replied with a smile, nodding his head to her. "How does she serve you and your sisters?" 

"She serves us well. The same with Sasha and Charlotte. We all played in the gardens today. We played tag."

Finn smiled. "I trust you all had fun." 

"We did."

"That pleases me to hear. Becky and I loved to play tag when we were kids ourselves."

"Becky still enjoys it. She was never tagged. Charlotte and Sasha were tagged a few times."

"Glad to hear that, Princess Aurora," Finn said.

Princess Aurora smiled. Hunter smiled himself. He stroked his oldest daughter's hair as she turned to him. "Do you love your ladies already, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yes, Papa," Aurora smiled.

"I'm very happy to hear that, sweetheart," Hunter kissed the top of her head.

Sasha enjoyed herself with her friends as well as Sami and Kevin. Kevin was also a good friend of Seth. Sami and Kevin talked about him. Sasha was happy to hear about him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," King Hunter said. Everyone looked to their king as he was on his feet. "Shall we dance?"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Hunter smiled. "Let our new dukes start things off." He looked to his left. "Duke of Club." He looked to his right. "Duke of Shield." Finn and Seth both stood up. "Gentlemen, which ladies shall we call to come dance with you. There are lots of options."

"I call forth my future wife, Lady Becky Lynch," Finn said.

"And I call forth the Lady Sasha Banks," Seth said.

Sasha grinned. She looked to Becky and Charlotte. The two grinned at her.

"Lady Becky and Lady Sasha, please come join our newest dukes," Hunter said.

Sasha and Becky both got up and walked over to the dance floor. Finn and Seth joined them. Becky and Finn smiled brightly at each other. Sasha and Seth smiled at each other as well.

"Let them dance," Hunter said. He clapped his hands.

The musicians began to play. The four bowed to each other. They then began to dance. Sasha's smile never left her lips as she danced with him. It was the same with him. The four came to the end of the dance and bowed each other.

Everyone clapped.

Hunter got to his feet again. "Thank you, Duke of Shield, Duke of Club, and ladies. Now my other courtiers, please come forth and dance yourself." 

Many of the courtiers got to their feet. The musicians began to play once again and the courtiers began to dance.

Sasha stepped aside with Seth. "Thank you for choosing me to dance with you, your grace," Sasha said with a bright smile and grin.

"You are very welcome, Lady Sasha," Seth replied. "I trust you had another enjoyable day with the princesses." 

"Yes, it was another grand time. We played tag in the gardens. It brightened my day to do that. I shall enjoy it in the future when I am chasing my own children in play."

Seth smiled.

"How was your day, your grace?"

"Please, call me, Seth."

"Well, how was your day, Seth?" 

"It was enjoyable as well. My two right-hand men, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose arrived this morning of these festivities. But also to tell me and the king of news in Shield."

"May I ask how they are?"

"You may. There seems to be a little trouble. I must leave for Shield tomorrow with Roman and Dean."

"I wish you safe travels and I hope you can take care of that little trouble."

"I shall and thank you. May I introduce you to Roman and Dean?" Seth said.

"I would love to meet them," Sasha said.

"Then come with me." He offered his arm. Sasha placed her hand on the crook of his arm. The two then headed over to where a few men were talking.

"Roman and Dean," Seth said.

"Good evening, Duke of Shield," Roman Reigns said as he bowed. Dean did the same.

"Thank you, Roman and Dean. I would like to introduce you to one of the three ladies looking after the princesses. This is Lady Sasha Banks."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sasha. I am Roman Reigns." Roman said, bowing to her out of respect.

"Likewise," Sasha said bowing to him as well out of respect.

"And I am, Dean Ambrose," Dean said also bowing to her.

"Pleased to meet you," Sasha said bowing again.

"Seth tells us you have been under the care of the Duke of Natch for the past few years," Roman said.

"Yes, my little brother and mother died a few years ago. I stayed with cousins after my mother died. Then I met Charlotte and Becky. Ric took me in just like he had Becky. Being under his care and with Charlotte and Becky, it has been the greatest for me."

"My story is a little the same as yours, Sasha," Dean commented. "My father committed some crimes, he was arrested and imprisoned until he faced a trial. He was found guilty and then executed. My mother grew ill and died herself. I had been on my own for a while. But then I made my way to Shield where I met Seth and Roman. The three of us cleaned up the place of corruption. The former Duke of Shield was corrupted and he was cheating the king in ways. He stripped of his title and beheaded for it."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents," Sasha replied. "But at least you made it to where you are now."

"Yes," Dean replied. "And I also am in the courtship with a lovely lady. She is in Shield right now."

"Great. Is there a wedding date yet?"

"Soon. There is trouble in Shield again and those matters need to be taken care. I wish for the city to be safe for my wife."

Sasha smiled. "Tell me of yourself, Roman."

"I come from a good family. My family served the queen's father, King Vince. I came out here to serve King Hunter. But I myself have a wife and a daughter," Roman said.

"How sweet. Is the city of Shield very dangerous right now your fiancée, wife, and daughter?"

"It is for right now," Dean said.

"Yes, if things get too dangerous I will quickly bring my wife and daughter to court," Roman said.

"I will do that same with my love."

"Yes, I want to make sure my friends and their loved ones are safe," Seth commented.

"And you should, Duke of Shield," Sasha said.

Seth smiled.

Dean and Roman exchanged smiles.

"Will you like to join me in another dance, Sasha?" Seth asked.

"Absolutely, your grace," Sasha replied.

Seth smiled. He offered his arm again. Sasha once again put her hand into the crook of his arm and they went to join the other courtiers out on the floor.

Sasha and Seth spent the rest of the evening together. They had lots of fun. They were both disappointed when the night ended.

"I'm disappointed," Sasha said.

"Me as well," Seth said. "But I asked Ric's permission for this. Now I hope it is all right with you. I would like to write to you while I am away."

Sasha smiled. "I would like that a lot, Seth."

Seth smiled.

"I must go now. I need to get the princesses ready for bed," Sasha said.

"Then I shall see you soon," Seth said.

"Good night, Seth," Sasha said.

Seth took hold of her hand. "Good night, Sasha," He said as he kissed it.

Sasha smiled. She bowed to Seth. She then headed off to the princesses' chambers to get them ready for bed.

Seth smiled as she walked away.

"I saw you with the new Duke of Shield all evening, Sasha," Vaughn commented as Sasha brushed her hair.

"Yes, I was with him, Princess. We hated to say good night," Sasha said.

"Awe," Vaughn said.

"He has to leave for Shield tomorrow with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. That is a disappointment. However, we are going to write each other while he is away."

"Yay."

Sasha smiled.

"Did I hear correctly…" Charlotte asked as she and her friends were on their beds talking again before sleep. "…that Seth is going to write to you while he is away?"

"Yes," Sasha replied with a smile. "He asked your father and then he asked me." 

"Yay!"

"Oh, so exciting," Becky said.

"Enough of Seth and I for the moment," Sasha said. "I want to hear about you and Finn, Becky."

"Well, I enjoyed the evening with my future husband and new Duke of Club. I met three of his right-hand men: AJ Styles, Karl Anderson and Drew Gallows. They are very nice. AJ told me about his family. He has a wife and children. He is a devoted husband and father. But Karl and Drew were nice as well."

"However, Finn has to leave for Club tomorrow too. Separated again," Becky sighed.

"Well, that is going to happen," Charlotte said. "The new Dukes have to go attend to business of their cities. I'm sorry to say it."

"Yes," Becky said.

"Well, at least I will receive letters from Seth," Sasha said. "That will be enjoyable. Then my attention can be focused all on the princesses. I will receive letters from Seth, but I could reply to them whenever I have a few moments to myself. The king and queen are nice about that four us."

"Same here with Finn," Becky said.

"There you go," Charlotte said. "That can give me more time with Sami."

"Sure," Sasha said. "I would be happy to look after the princesses myself for that reason."

"Me too," Becky said. "I love those girls so much already." 

"Same here," Sasha said.

"Oh, yes," Charlotte said. "They are great girls."

The next morning before he left, Finn said good-bye to Becky. Becky was with the princesses and her friends.

"Your majesties," Finn said, bowing to the princesses.

"Good morning, Duke of Club," Aurora said as she and her sisters bowed to him.

"I wish to say good-bye to Lady Becky for before I leave for the city of Club," Finn requested.

"Please do," Aurora said.

"Thank you, Princess Aurora."

Aurora nodded her head. She looked to Becky. Becky bowed to the princess. She then stepped aside with Finn.

The princesses and their other two ladies stood by to hear their good-byes of Finn and Becky.

"I shall be back as soon as I can," Finn said as he had hold of both her hands.

"Just write to me, please," Becky requested.

"I shall, my love. Take care of the princesses and enjoy time here at court with Charlotte and Sasha."

"I shall."

Finn smiled. He kissed her passionately on the lips. "Good-bye, my love." He kissed both her hands. Becky smiled. He let go of her hands.

"Princesses," Finn said as he bowed.

"Safe travels, your grace," Murphy said.

"Thank you," Finn said, bowing to her.

Finn took one last look at Becky. He took hold of her hand and kissed it once more. He then slowly walked away, letting go of her hand.

Becky watched him walk away. She looked down.

"It'll be okay, Becky," Vaughn said, walking over to Becky and hugging her waist.

"Thank you, Princess Vaughn," Becky said, kneeling down to her. "You are such a sweetheart."

"Thank you."

"Come," Aurora said. "Let's go to the gardens since we do not have our studies today." 

"As your majesty wishes," Charlotte said.

The princesses smiled. They led the way with their ladies behind them.

Seth put his left foot into the stir up, climbing onto his horse. He swung his right leg onto the right side of his horse. He got his foot into the right stir up. He had settled into the saddle. He had a good hold on the reins of his horse. He lightly kicked his horse in the sides telling him to go. The horse started off and went into a run. Seth rode out of the gates of the castle, followed by Roman and Dean.

Seth was ready to take care of whatever lay ahead of him in Shield.


	4. Letters

Chapter 4 – Letters

Sasha spent the next few days only worrying about taking care of the princesses. But as well as keeping Becky in high spirits. Becky missed Finn within the first few hours. Sasha felt bad. Charlotte tried not to spend so much with Sami in making her best friend feel bad because her sweetheart was not there. Becky told Charlotte to spend as much time with Sami as she wished. It didn't bother her.

However, there was a letter from Finn. Becky was pleased to receive it. She, Sasha, and Charlotte were with the princesses helping them with their studies.

"At last," Becky said.

"Read it, Becky," Aurora said. "And then tell us what you can."

"Yes," Murphy said. "We want to hear what you can tell us. We know there will be some private stuff. But please share what you can."

"I will," Becky replied. "Thank you, princesses."

"There is a letter here for Sasha, princesses," A guard said.

"Who is it from?" Aurora asked.

"Duke of Shield."

Sasha smiled.

"Give it to her then, please."

The guard handed it over to Sasha. "Thank you," She said, taking it.

"Princesses," The guard said. He bowed and then left the room, closing the doors.

"Read your letter, Sasha," Aurora said.

"Thank you," Sasha said. She sat down and opened the letter.

 _Lady Sasha,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health. The same with the princesses as well as Charlotte and Becky. I also hope Becky is doing well with the separation from Finn._

Sasha smiled at that. She continued to read.

 _When I arrived in Shield there was not much going on. Roman, Dean, and I were able to make it to my new house within the city since I am now Duke of Shield. It might be my new house but Roman's wife and daughter as well as Dean's fiancée are here. All is well with them. They were happy for the return of their husband, father, and fiancé._

Sasha smiled.

 _However, I was not able to get settled in. Some men had heard the new Duke of Shield as well as Roman and Dean were in Shield. I had to report outside to speak with them. The men wanted to make sure they could trust me and ensure I would treat them better than the last Duke of Shield. I vowed I would. The men know who I am, but they wanted to hear my vow straight from my mouth. You and I both know I will keep my vow._

 _But I do miss seeing you. From the moment I first saw you, I thought of you as truly beautiful._ **(Sasha's smile brightened.)** _Since that day, I have only wanted to see you. There are other beautiful ladies at court, but you have stolen my eye. I enjoyed being able to spend the evening with you during the celebration of my crowning as the new Duke of Shield. I also enjoyed taking our walk together the day before._

 _I think I know you already from those short times together._

 **Sasha couldn't help herself with this letter.**

 _I hope you will write back soon after you receive this letter. I would love to court you as my wife. That might be too soon to say, but a courtship could be for however long we choose._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Seth, Duke of Shield_

Sasha grinned. She turned to the princesses.

"What does it say, Sasha?" Vaughn asked.

"Seth wishes to court me as his wife. He said he finds me truly beautiful and that a courtship could last as long as we choose," Sasha replied.

"Does it really say that?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes," Sasha said. She handed her friend the letter.

"It does say it," Charlotte said as she handed the letter back to Sasha.

"You should write back to him right now, Sasha," Vaughn said.

"Yes, I will give you some parchment and a pen to write," Aurora said.

"Thank you, princess. I would love to write him back."

Seth sighed as it was evening. He had spent all day trying to get the affairs of Shield together. There had been starvation in the city the moment he arrived with Roman and Dean. However, it was a week since he had arrived. Food had been brought into the city and people were fed. Those who needed the food. There were plenty of people in the city who had food on their tables. But they did not wish to share some with the lesser fortunate citizens of their city.

Some people have died from the starvation. Seth did not wish to dispose of all the bodies the way he did—by burning. However, with starvation came some illness. There did not need to be an epidemic in the city.

"My lord," A servant said.

"Yes," Seth asked. He sat in the sitting room of his chambers. He wished to be alone and relax.

"A few letters from court have just arrived for you," The servant said.

"Who are they from?" Seth asked, touching his face. He knew at least one would more than likely be from King Hunter. He did not wish to be bothered right now

"One is from the king," The servant said. Seth nodded his head. "The second one is from Lady Sasha Banks."

Seth smiled. "Bring them here," He said, holding his hand out.

The servant walked his way to Seth. He placed the letters in his lord's hands.

"Thank you," Seth said.

The servant bowed. "My lord." He then walked out of the room, closing the door.

Seth looked at the letter from the king first. It was a short letter. The king was pleased that his people in Shield were provided with food to end the starvation. Seth then opened the letter from Sasha.

 _Dear Duke of Shield,_

 _I was happy to receive your letter. I was happy to read every single word. I was a bit surprised about you saying you would like to court me as your wife._

 _However, I would love to be courted as your wife. I feel the same about you as you feel about me. Please ask the king and Ric for a courtship of me. Like you said, we could have a long courtship. I hope the king grants a courtship of us. He did grant the courtship to Finn and Becky. Becky and I are both looking after his daughters. But he could deny our courtship._

 _But my heart is yours! Forever!_

 _Sasha_

Seth smiled. He hoped when he asked both Hunter and Ric to court Sasha they both said yes.

A few days later, Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte all wanted to go horseback riding. The princesses did as well. The princesses and their ladies went to ask Stephanie and Hunter's permission. They were both okay with it

Horses were readied for the ladies to take the princesses. The princesses would each ride with one of their ladies. Once everyone was ready, the ladies and the princesses went down to the stables. There were a few guards waiting to ride out with them. The ladies each climbed onto their own horse. Then each princess was hoisted up to ride with one of their ladies. Vaughn rode with Sasha. Murphy rode with Charlotte. And Aurora rode with Becky.

Once everyone was settled on their horses, the ladies then slowly rode off the princesses. The guards behind and beside them.

"Princess Aurora and Princess Murphy," Charlotte said.

"Yes," Aurora said looking over at one of her three ladies.

"Are you two excited for your birthdays in just a few weeks?"

"Yes!" Murphy exclaimed.

"Yes," Aurora answered. "It is always fun because there is a big celebration for both our birthdays as well as Papa's."

"Yes, my birthday is the day after Papa's," Murphy commented.

"A lot of lords and ladies come out for the birthday celebrations."

"My favorite of them all is the Duke of Heart, Shawn Michaels," Murphy said.

"Uncle Shawn," Vaughn commented.

"Yes, he is close friends with my papa as well," Charlotte said.

"I am betrothed to his son, Cameron," Aurora said.

"I never knew that, Princess Aurora," Becky said.

"Yes, Papa was going to set up the marriage between Cameron and Murphy originally. But there were complications with Vaughn's birth and Mama could not have any more children after her. Papa wanted a boy, of course, because he needed an heir. But all he had was me and my sisters. Papa and Uncle Shawn discussed it and Cameron and I were officially betrothed."

"How do you feel about that?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know," Aurora answered.

"Well, Shawn is a great man and his wife is a great woman," Charlotte said. "I am sure their son will treat you as the king treats your mother. Shawn is also a devoted husband to his wife."

"I shall hope so."

"Let us not talk about that," Sasha suggested.

"Yes," Becky said. "Tell us what you wish for your birthdays."

Aurora and Murphy then told what they wished to have for their birthdays. Or even what they wished to be for their birthday celebrations.

The six all enjoyed their ride and were happy to return to the castle afterward. The princesses changed out of their riding clothes and into some clean gowns. Female servants helped them while their ladies got cleaned up themselves.

"I am glad we all went for a ride," Becky said as she was dressed.

"Me as well," Sasha said.

"I believe Becky especially needed it," Charlotte said.

"I believe I did. But each day is getting a little bit better without my fiancé here," Becky said.

There was a knock on their chamber doors.

"Yes?" Sasha asked.

"Are you descent my ladies?" A voice on the other side of the door asked.

Sasha looked to her two friends. They both nodded their heads.

"You may enter," Sasha said.

The door opened. A male servant entered. He bowed to the ladies. "I have two letters and a message, ladies," He said.

"What is your message?" Becky asked.

"Sir Sami Zayn wishes to see Lady Charlotte if she is available," The servant said.

"I am available," Charlotte said.

"What letters do you have?" Becky asked.

"One is for you, Lady Becky. It is from the Duke of Club," He said. He held out for her.

She walked over to him and took it. "Thank you," She said. She quickly opened up the letter and ready it.

"And this one is for you, Lady Sasha. It is from the Duke of Shield," The servant said, holding out the letter.

Sasha smiled. "Thank you," She said taking it. "Thank you for bringing the letters and the message. You may go."

"Thank you, ladies," The servant said. He bowed and left the room, closing the door.

Sasha sat down and opened the letter from Seth.

 _Dear Sasha,_

 _You have made me a very happy man. My heart belongs to you as well._

 _I must stay here for a few weeks to make sure everything is good. I will be back at court before the celebration of the royal birthdays takes place. Please continue to write to me._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Seth_

Sasha smiled. " _Forever yours_ ," She whispered.

"I am going to meet Sami," Charlotte said.

"Yes, go," Sasha said. "I will attend to the princesses when we are called."

"Thank you, Sasha," Charlotte said. She then headed out of the room.

Sasha took a look over at Becky. Becky smiled. "What does Finn write?" She asked.

Becky looked at her friend. "He writes more of what is going on in Club. There is a lot. Even with Karl, Drew, and AJ serving him, the people still demand much more from their new duke," Becky replied. "But he also writes of his love for me. He sees how AJ is a devoted husband and father to his wife and children. He says he cannot wait for us to be married and have our own children. Plus, he also writes of images for our wedding night." Sasha grinned. Becky blushed. "What does Seth write?" 

Sasha smiled. "He says his heart belongs to me. He wishes me to keep writing, which I will. And he says he will not be back at court until the royal birthday celebrations." 

"I am so happy that he wishes to court you," Becky said. "I don't think Ric will say no. I don't think the king will say no neither. We shall see, though."

"Yes," Sasha said.


	5. Courtship

Chapter 5 – Courtship

The next few weeks flew by. Sasha and Seth continued to write and they both felt they got a little bit closer with each new letter they read from each other.

But it was coming time for the celebrations for the royal birthdays. The birthdays of Princess Aurora, King Hunter, and Princess Murphy. Everything came together for what the king and queen as well as the princesses wanted for the celebrations. There would be fun and games outside on the castle grounds. There would be delicious food and drink. And there would be a large ball.

However, Seth would be coming back to court just a few days before the celebrations began. Sasha couldn't wait to see him. But Sasha was also happy for Becky, because Finn would be back too.

On July 21, the Duke of Heart, Shawn Michaels, a longtime friend of the king, arrived at court. He arrived with his wife, Rebecca, their son, Cameron, and their daughter, Cheyenne. Shawn's birthday was actually July 22. King Hunter always wished to celebrate with Shawn for his birthday. However, he did not want to miss Aurora's birthday.

When the Duke of Heart arrived with his family, Stephanie and the princesses were summoned by the king to come greet them. Sasha, Charlotte, Becky escorted the princesses to meet with their parents, the Duke of Heart, and his family. The princesses led the way into the throne room where everyone was waiting.

"There they are," Hunter said seeing his daughters and their ladies.

The princesses bowed to their parents. Their ladies did as well.

"Hello girls," Stephanie said. "Ladies." 

"Hello," Aurora said.

"Your majesty," Sasha said.

"Girls, say hello to Duke of Heart and his family," Hunter said.

"Good day, Uncle Shawn," Aurora said. "Aunt Rebecca."

"Hello Aurora," Shawn said, bowing. "And hello Murphy and Vaughn."

Shawn held his arms open. The princesses quickly went over to him and hugged him together. The two did the same with Rebecca. The princesses then greeted Cameron and Cheyenne.

"And there is Charlotte Flair," Shawn said.

"Yes," Hunter said. "One of the three ladies taking care of the princesses."

"Oh, yes, I know all three of these beautiful ladies."

"Hello, Charlotte," Shawn said.

"Hello Shawn," Charlotte replied.

"And hello Becky and Sasha."

"Hello," The two replied.

"Is your father here, Charlotte?" 

"Not yet," Charlotte said. "I believe he will be here tomorrow."

"And I will be most happy to see him. How is your fiancé Duke of Club, Becky?" Shawn asked.

"He is very well, thank you," Becky replied. "We have been writing to each other in his absence from court. But he shall be here in a few days for the royal birthday celebrations."

"Great."

"Shall we all take a walk?" King Hunter asked.

"Whatever pleases your highness," Shawn said.

"Let us take a walk with our wives and our children."

"Yes."

"Ladies, you are dismissed," Hunter said.

"Thank you, your grace," Charlotte said.

The three bowed and walked away. The three decided to take a walk outside.

Seth smiled as he dismounted his horses at the stables. He had just arrived at the castle. He had wanted to be at court before the twenty-second. He knew the Duke of Heart was arriving on the twenty-first to celebrate his birthday with the king. Seth respected the Duke of Heart a great deal.

Seth also rode alone to court from Shield. Roman and Dean would be behind Seth within a few days from Shield to court.

Someone else rode in. Seth looked to see who is was. It was Finn Balor. He smiled.

"Lord Balor," Seth said.

Finn looked over. He saw Seth. "Lord Rollins," He replied. He climbed off his horse.

"How was your journey?"

"It was just fine. How was yours?" Finn said.

"Fine as well."

Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky enjoyed the gardens as usual as they walked. The three talked as they walked.

"Becky," Someone called.

The three knew that voice. They all looked to see who was calling.

Becky smiled. "Finn." She quickly hurried over to him. Finn hurried over to her. The two quickly embraced each other. After a moment or two, they pulled apart. Finn cupped his fiancée's face in his hands. "I missed you so much," She said as tears came to her eyes.

"I missed you too," Finn said. He quickly kissed her.

Sasha and Charlotte smiled at each other.

"I believe you are going to be just as happy as Becky is," Charlotte said. She nodded her head.

Sasha turned her head to her right. She saw Seth.

Seth smiled as he saw Sasha. He walked over to her.

The two went over to each other. They both smiled at each other. Seth took Sasha's hand and kissed it.

"I am so happy you have returned," Sasha said.

"As am I," Seth replied.

"I was not expecting you to arrive today. I would have thought you would be a few more days."

"Yes, but I am here to celebrate the Duke of Heart's birthday tomorrow. The Duke of Heart is a man a look up to as I do the king." 

Sasha smiled. "He is a great man. I hear he can handle any problem in Heart with no trouble. The people there trust in him."

"The people of Shield have come to trust me," Seth commented.

"That pleases me to hear. Are Roman and Dean staying in Shield to look after things until you return?"

"No, they shall be here in a few days. I wished to arrive early for the Duke's birthday as I said. Plus, I wished to see you sooner."

Sasha smiles. "I am glad. Because I am happy to see you."

"I shall ask Ric and the king about our courtship as soon as possible," Seth said.

"Good."

Seth smiled.

"Seth. Finn," The king called.

Seth and Sasha turned to see where the king was coming from. Becky and Finn did the same. The king was walking toward them with Shawn, Stephanie, Rebecca, the princesses, Cameron and Cheyenne.

"Your majesty," Seth said, bowing. Sasha bowed next to him. Not too far behind them was Finn and Becky. Charlotte was not too far from her friends either as she bowed to the king.

"Seth and Finn, welcome back," Hunter said.

"Thank you, your grace," Seth said.

"Yes, thank you," Finn said as walked over to stand near the king. "I apologize for not alerting you to my arrival back at court, your grace."

"Me as well," Seth added.

Hunter smiled. "Nonsense," He said. "I know you wished to see your fiancée, Finn. And I know Seth has taken an interest into Lady Sasha."

Seth and Sasha exchanged smiles.

"Shawn," Hunter said, looking over at his friend.

Shawn walked over. "Hello Finn and Seth," He said.

"Duke of Heart," Seth said, bowing to him. Finn did as well.

"None of that, please, gentlemen," Shawn said. "But congratulations on your titles. I trust Shield and Club are doing well with you two looking after them now."

"Yes," Finn said.

"Yes, Shield is much better now. Everyone is being fed and all illnesses are not too serious as they were before," Seth said.

"Very good," Hunter said. "Shall we meet in my chambers in a half an hour to discuss things?"

"As your majesty wishes," Finn said.

"Yes, your grace," Seth added.

Hunter nodded his head.

"Papa?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Hunter asked.

"May I stay with my ladies?"

"Me too?" Murphy asked.

Hunter nodded. "All three of you may stay with your ladies. Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn, stay with your ladies."

"Thank you, Papa," Vaughn said.

"Yes, thank you," Murphy said.

"Thank you," Aurora said.

"Thirty minutes my dukes. Thirty minutes," Hunter said.

The king walked away with his queen, Duke of Heart, the duke's wife as well as their children. The three princesses stepped over to their ladies. Aurora and Murphy both went over to Charlotte. Charlotte wrapped one arm around each princess as they leaned up against her. Vaughn grabbed onto Aurora's hand.

"Welcome back to court, Seth and Finn," Aurora said.

"Thank you, princess," Finn said with a bow.

"Yes, thank you," Seth said as he bowed.

"I shall leave you with Lady Becky," Finn said.

"No rush," Aurora said.

"Thank you, princess. But I must attend to a few things before I meet with your father." 

"As your grace wishes." 

Finn nodded. "I shall find you later, my love," He said to Becky. Becky nodded her head. Finn gave her a quick kiss. He then bowed to the princesses and walked off.

"I must attend to a few things myself," Seth said. "Princesses." He bowed.

"Your grace," Aurora said.

Seth looked over to Sasha. He stepped toward her, taking her hand. "I shall find you later," He whispered. Sasha nodded her head with a smile.

"Princesses and ladies," Seth said, as he bowed. He then turned around and walked away.

Sasha smiled. She turned to her friends and the princesses. Vaughn quickly let go of Aurora's hand and went over to Sasha. Sasha smiled as she held her hand out. Vaughn grabbed onto it and stood next to her. Murphy went over to Becky. Aurora remained with Charlotte.

"Sometimes I do not like being a princess," Aurora said.

"Why's that?" Charlotte asked.

"Because I do not always like walking with Papa and Mama when they are with a nobleman and his wife. It is always so boring."

"I am sorry, Aurora," Charlotte said. "I myself went through the same thing when I was your age. I would walk with my papa and the king or with some other nobleman. I disliked it very much as well. But you and your sisters are back with your ladies.

"Yes," Murphy said. "Can we play?"

"Yes, you can," Becky said.

"Okay, come on, Vaughn and Aurora," Murphy said.

Murphy took off running as her older and younger sister followed. Their ladies followed them.

Both Seth and Finn stood outside the king's chambers waiting for him to receive them.

"Gentlemen," A page said. "The king will see you now."

Seth and Finn bowed. They walked through the door.

"Seth and Finn," the king said as they entered.

"Your grace," Seth said as he and Finn bowed.

Hunter smiled. "I trust your journeys here were safe from Shield and Club?"

"Yes, your grace," Finn said.

"Very safe. Reigns and Ambrose shall be here a few days themselves for the royal birthdays," Seth said.

"Are they bringing their families? Or rather I should say: Is Reigns being his family and Ambrose bringing his fiancée?"

"Yes, Hunter. All will be here."

"Great. And who else should be coming from Club, Finn?"

"Anderson and Gallows wish to remain. But Styles shall be here with his family."

"Excellent," Hunter said. "And news of Shield and Club since your last letters to me?"

"All from Shield is well," Seth said. "The people have food and water. And there are no epidemics."

"Same here, your grace," Finn added. "All is well in Club. But most of the thanks goes to Anders, Gallows, and Styles. They are always on top of something each and every day. Before I hear of something happening, I hear it has also been taken care of."

"Excellent," Hunter said. "Excellent. And I have no problems here at court. Becky continues to be a fabulous lady in waiting to my daughters. All three love all three of their ladies, but I believe each of my daughters had become attached to one particular lady. Murphy has become attached to Becky. Aurora has become attached to Charlotte. And Vaughn with Sasha. But each lady still takes care of all three princesses with no objections or complaints."

"That pleases me to hear, your grace," Finn said.

"And me as well," Seth said.

"It does me too," Hunter said.

"I have one question, your grace," Seth said.

"Ask away." 

"Is Duke of Natch here?"

"Not yet. Charlotte said he shall be here tomorrow. Shawn asked the same question upon his arrival."

"I have another question as well."

"Please ask as many questions as you wish, Seth. I would rather give you answers then you worry about a matter you do not know or wish to know.

"Thank you," Seth said. "But I will just say it: I wish to court Lady Sasha Banks as my wife."

Hunter smiled. Finn smiled himself. He did not say a word, though.

"And that must have been why you were asking if Ric was here," Hunter said. "You wish for his permission to court Sasha as well as mine."

"Yes, your grace," Seth replied. "From the first moment I saw her, I was taken aback by her beauty. She also is a wonderful person. We have been writing letters since my departure a few weeks ago. She says her heart is mine forever."

Hunter smiled once more. "My best wishes to you in your courtship with Lady Sasha."

"Thank you, your majesty," Seth said as he got down on his knees. "Thank you very much."

Hunter continued to smile. "I have no doubt in my mind Ric will give his permission too. Lady Sasha will be your wife, Seth."

"It pleases me so, your majesty."

"Very well. Gentlemen, you are free to go. Find your friends, your ladies, or what else might appeal to you."

Seth and Finn bowed to the king. They then left his chambers.

"I am not surprised by you wishing to court Sasha," Finn said. "Becky had written to me in her letters about your letters with Sasha."

"Sasha did the same thing," Seth said.

"Ric will not say no to you about Sasha. Ric has said he wished for Becky and Sasha to find husbands that could take excellent care of him, because he was not going to live forever. And I believe with our titles having been bestowed on us, we shall all be all right."

"Yes," Seth said.

After the king's meeting with Seth and Finn, he was back with Shawn. Hunter and Shawn spend the evening talking more and catching up as usual. Stephanie and Rebecca with their children shared their own time together.

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte were happy to be able to find Seth, Finn, and Sami and enjoy dinner with them and the rest of the court.

"Sasha," Seth said, seeing her. He took both her hands and kissed them.

"Seth," She said with a bright smile.

Seth held onto her hands. "I spoke with the king. He has given permission for our courtship."

Sasha grinned. "Now you have to do is ask Ric."

"And I shall tomorrow shortly after he arrives."

Sasha continued to grin.

"Shall we dine?"

"Yes," Sasha said.

The two took their place at a table with their friends. Finn and Becky were in their own conversation most of the time, happy to be back together. Charlotte and Sami talked with both Sasha and Seth.

Sasha and Seth were happy to enjoy the evening together. But at the end of evening, Sasha had to say good night to Seth to attend to the princesses. Becky and Charlotte had to do the same with Finn and Sami.

"Good night, Seth," Sasha said.

"Good night," Seth said. He kissed her hand.

Sasha smiled. She kissed him on the cheek. She then walked away. Charlotte was waiting for her. Sasha looked over toward Becky. Becky smiled as she turned away from Finn. Her friends smiled at her. Becky smiled back. She walked over to them and then the three headed off to take care of the princesses. The princesses were happy to see their ladies.

"Your father said yes to Seth courting me to be his wife," Sasha said as she brushed Vaughn's hair.

"Yay!" Aurora and Murphy said.

"Now all he has to do is ask Charlotte's papa, right?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes," Charlotte said as she brushed Aurora's hair. "My papa will arrive tomorrow and I'm sure Seth will ask for a few minutes with him to ask his permission to court Sasha as his wife. I know he will say yes."

A few minutes later, both Hunter and Stephanie came to say good night to their daughters. They dismissed Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte for the night. The three went back to their rooms and got ready for bed themselves.

The next morning, Ric arrived at the castle shortly after sunrise. Stable hands and servants were surprised to see him so early.

"It has been a long few weeks without seeing my beautiful daughter, Charlotte, as well as Becky and Sasha," Ric commented about his early arrival. "But alert the king I am here. I know he will be rising soon from bed."

"Yes, your grace," a servant said.

Ric smiled. He went straight to the rooms of his daughter and his two wards.

Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha were all awake and getting dressed. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sasha shouted.

"The Duke of Natch is here, ladies."

"Just a moment," Charlotte shouted back.

All three quickly finished getting dressed. Their hair was a mess, but none of them cared.

"Come in, Papa!" Charlotte shouted, walking toward the door.

The door quickly opened. Ric walked into the room with a bright smile on his face. "My beautiful girl," Ric said.

Charlotte wore a bright smile herself as her father embraced her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

Charlotte pulled back and looked at him. Ric smiled as he kissed her cheek. He turned his attention to Becky and Sasha. "Come here, my dears," He said. Becky and Sasha quickly went over to him. He hugged them both. "I missed you two as well."

"We missed you too, Ric," Sasha said.

"Yes," Becky said.

"I am sorry to bug you three in the middle of getting ready for the day," Ric apologized.

"It's quite all right," Sasha said.

"Yes," Charlotte said. "I have so happy you are here so early."

"Yes, I missed my precious daughter and my other girls," Ric said. "I needed to see you three first thing. Because I knew Hunter would not be up quite yet, so I could see you three first. All though, I did tell them to alert the king I had arrived."

"And he should receive you soon."

"Yes. But I am going to let you three fix your hair and whatever else you need to do before you attend to the princesses. I shall see you a little later." He gave Sasha and Becky a kiss on the cheek. But he hugged Charlotte tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then left them.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte were at the princesses' room. They woke the princesses and gave all of them a couple minutes to wake up mentally before they got them dressed.

"My papa is here already," Charlotte said.

"He is?!" Murphy asked.

"Yes, he came to see all three of us while we were getting ready for the day," Becky said.

"He came to see us first, because he wished to see us," Charlotte commented. "He told the servants to alert your father as soon as he was up."

"At least he is here now," Aurora said.

"Yes, Seth can ask his permission to court Sasha," Vaughn said.

Everyone laughed.

Hunter was given the news of Ric's arrival shortly after he woke up. After he was dressed, Hunter asked to see Ric. Ric was not too far away when he was summoned by the king.

"The Duke of Natch," The page announced as Hunter stood looking at some papers on his table.

Hunter rose and Ric appeared. He came in bowed.

"Good to see you, Ric," Hunter said.

Ric smiled as he stood up. He walked over to the king and shook his hand.

"I am surprised to see you here this early," Hunter commented.

"Well, I wanted to see my daughter as well as Becky and Sasha," Ric said.

"Understandable. I try to make Stephanie and our daughters the first thing I see in the morning. But when I was told you had arrived, I wished to see you first and then join my wife and daughters for breakfast."

"I try my girls have been taking great care of your little girls."

"Very great. My daughters love their ladies very much. And your girls love them as well. Each of my daughters has taken a fond for one specific one of their ladies. Aurora loves Charlotte. Murphy loves Becky. And Vaughn loves Sasha. But Charlotte, Sasha, and Becky love all three of the princesses."

"Great," Ric said. "I have received letters from Charlotte and Sasha as to how happy they are to be considered "big sisters" to the princesses. Charlotte and Sasha are happy to look after someone younger than them. I believe the loss of their younger brothers might have something to do with it."

"I love Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha myself. You raised some great girls."

"Thank you, Hunter. I am happy I have taken care of Sasha and Becky these last few years. They have made Charlotte very happy, especially after Reid's death."

"Yes."

"How about you go join your wife and daughters for breakfast. And you can see me later if you choose," Ric said.

"Yes, I would like that. We'll meet up later. We do have celebration of the Duke of Heart's birthday today," Hunter replied.

"Yes, we do."

"But before you head off, I wish to tell you something."

"Yes, your grace."

"Duke of Shield, Seth Rollins asked my permission to court Sasha as his wife."

"He did?!" Ric questioned.

"Yes, and I granted it," Hunter smiled.

Ric smiled. "And I guess he is now waiting to ask me, huh?"

"Yes."

Ric smiled. "Perhaps he should be the first person I see once I leave you, your grace."

"He should. He told me he and Sasha have been writing since his departure to Shield a few weeks ago. He told me her heart belongs to him and his heart belongs to her."

"Wow," Ric replied. "These young gentlemen who win the hearts of my girls."

Hunter nodded his head with a smile. "Yes. And your girls are happy. Charlotte has been the happiest with Sami here the last few weeks. Becky was writing Finn and he arrived yesterday. The first thing he did when he arrived was go looking for her. I saw them as well Sasha with Seth. I had not seen them before they went looking for Becky and Sasha. They apologized to me for not coming to me first. No harm done. My people in Shield and Club are being taken care of. That is all I ask."

"I am glad to hear those cities are doing great."

"As am I. Well, you go enjoy yourself, Ric. We shall see each other later."

"Looking forward to it your highness," Ric said. He bowed and then headed out.

Hunter smiled. He left his rooms a few minutes later and went to join Stephanie and their daughters for breakfast.

Everyone heard the Duke of Natch was back at court. Seth was happy to hear it, but also a little nervous. He wanted to ask Ric's permission for courting Sasha, even though, the king had said yes himself. It was a bit nerve racking.

After Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte were dismissed by the queen after bringing the princesses to her to have breakfast, the three went to find Ric. He had just come from seeing the king when they found him. Sami and Finn presented themselves to him.

"Thank you for keeping my daughter in good company, Sami," Ric said.

"I enjoy her company, Ric," Sami said.

"And Finn, I hear all is well in Club." 

"Yes, AJ will be here with his family for the royal birthdays. Karl and Drew will keep things in line for me," Finn replied.

"Very good."

Ric smiled when he saw Seth. "Duke of Shield," He said.

"Duke of Natch," Seth said.

"Good to see you," Ric said. "I heard things in Shield are well as they are in Club."

"Yes, very well. Roman and Dean will be here first thing tomorrow."

"Is Roman bringing his family and Dean bringing his fiancée?"

"Yes, they are," Seth replied.

"Excellent. Everyone will enjoy the festivities then. But I understand there is something you wish to ask me," Ric said.

"You do?"

"Oh, yes, Hunter gave me the heads up about it."

"He did?!"

"Yes. Sasha," He said, looking over toward her and holding out his hand. Sasha took it. "Attention, everyone," Ric shouted.

All the courtiers turned toward him.

"It gives me great pleasure as the Duke of Natch to give permission with that of the king's to the Duke of Shield to court this lovely lady as his wife," Ric announced.

Sasha gasped. Seth grinned.

"Seth, I trust in you to take great care of this lovely lady as I have these few years," Ric said, looking at him.

"I promise I will," Seth replied still grinning.

"Then you have my blessing," Ric said. He let go of Sasha's hand. He bowed to her and then stepped aside.

Sasha smiled as she looked at Seth. He smiled, walked a few steps toward her. He took both her hands. "Now I can finally do this," He said. He leaned forward and kissed her. Sasha returned the kiss the moment his lips were on hers.

Becky had a huge smile on her face. As she looked at Finn. He smiled back at her. "She had been waiting weeks for that," Becky laughed.

Finn chuckled. "I know I had been waiting weeks to kiss you until yesterday." He leaned forward and kissed her. "And now I can any time I want until we have part again. But we'll worry about the departure later."

Becky smiled. She hugged him.

Seth and Sasha slowly pulled away from each other's lips. They both smiled at each other.

"I have waited weeks to do that," Seth admitted.

Sasha smiled. "I waited weeks for it to happen."

Seth laughed.


	6. Love & Disrespect

Chapter 6 – Love & Disrespect

Later that evening, the celebration for the Duke of Heart's birthday took place. There was a big feast and dancing. Everyone was excited. Especially Sasha and Seth. And the celebration was not just for the adults. It was for kids too. And there was no need for everyone to be so formal. It was all good fun for everyone. But everyone had to be respectful to one another.

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte were all happy to spend the evening with their sweethearts. Of course, Ric did get a few dances with each of his girls. But the rest of the time was spent with Seth, Finn, or Sami. Becky was the happiest to be with Finn. But Sasha and Seth never stopped smiling as they talked and danced all night. They were the happiest they had ever been.

As it approached 9 o'clock at night, the king and queen wished for the princesses to retire to bed. Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte were not asked to attend to the princesses for getting them ready for bed. But the princesses wanted them. The three temporary parted from their sweethearts to attend to the princesses.

The king and queen bid good night to their courtiers after their daughters and their ladies left the celebration. Shawn and his wife did the same. The celebrations were over for the Duke of Heart's birthday, but the courtiers were free to mingle about.

Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn like usual asked their ladies questions about their times with their sweethearts. They were most anxious to hear from Sasha.

"Lots of talking, laughing, dancing, and smiling," Sasha said. "My heart most definitely belongs to Seth."

"Was there kissing?" Murphy asked.

"Just a little."

"I'm so happy you will be married," Aurora said. "And when you have children, we must see them as soon as they are born. Or as soon as we are able to. You might not necessarily be at court when having any children."

"Very true, Princess," Becky said. "Sasha and/or I might be in Shield or Club. But you will definitely see any children either of us have. You are the princesses after all."

"Yes, of course," Sasha said.

"I want Sami to ask to court Charlotte now too," Aurora said.

"I do too, Princess," Charlotte said. "I'm sure it will happen. Papa has actually said Sami has his permission to court me whenever he wishes. It all a matter of asking the king's permission as well."

"Why do men have to ask my papa's permission as well?" Vaughn asked.

"Because we are the subjects of your papa," Sasha said. "He wants to make sure there is a right match. However, I do not think he has said no to anyone really. But it was important for Seth to ask your papa's permission to court me, because I am one of the ladies to his daughters. I am serving the king and queen directly in their court."

"Okay," Vaughn replied. "When will you be married, Sasha?"

Sasha smiled. "In good time. Seth and I were actually talking about that."

"So when then?" 

"She said in good time, Vaughn," Aurora said. "We'll be the first ones to know when it will be happening. Becky will do the same."

"Yes, Finn and I have discussed it as well," Becky said. "But you three shall be the first to know."

There was a knock on the door. It was Hunter and Stephanie coming to say good night to their daughters. They bid the ladies good night.

Once the three were outside the princesses' rooms, they quickly headed back to the celebration hall. Seth, Finn, and Sami were waiting for them there. As the three entered the celebration hall there were a few courtiers sitting about. Plus, there were a few men who served as part of the king, queen and princesses' households eating and drinking. It was what many did after a celebration or on a long day.

The three ladies smiled as they went over to their sweethearts. Seth, Finn, and Sami were together and talking as they waited for the ladies.

"Look what we have here gents," One of the men said in a drunken haze. "All three of the princesses' ladies coming back into the hall after the celebration."

"Come on over here, sweethearts," Another drunken one said. "We need to be served as well."

The three stopped and looked at each other.

"Yes, come on over here now!"

"HEY!" Finn said as he, Seth, and Sami were quickly on their feet. They went over to the drunken men.

"Those three ladies are the Duke of Natch's daughter and two of his wards. All three being his girls," Sami said.

"And one of them is my future wife!" Seth said.

"And another being my future wife as well!" Finn snapped.

"You should also know not to be disrespectful toward them because they are ladies of the royal household!" Sami said.

"Sorry, your graces, Duke of Shield and Duke of Club," One of the men apologized.

"Yes, my apologizes to you as well as the ladies," The other apologized.

"Good," Seth said. "Now just leave before you get any more drunk."

"We all trust that you will not be disrespectful to these ladies again or we will report you to the king and queen," Finn said.

"Or we might deal with you ourselves!" Seth added.

"Yes," The men chorused. They got up and left the room.

Sasha, Becky and Charlotte were happy Seth, Finn, and Sami were there to take care of that for them. It was actually not the first time they had been harassed for the men of the royal household. They had also been disrespectful by men of other households of the noblemen and lords at court already.

"I hate men like that," Finn said.

"Yes," Seth said. "I have dealt with many men like that."

"And to be stupid enough to pull it with them," Sami added.

"Some people are dumb when they drink," Charlotte commented.

"But thank you for setting them straight," Becky said.

"Yes, thank you," Sasha added.

"Well, you are my fiancée after all, Sasha," Seth smiled. He reached his hand out to her. She smiled as she took hold of it.

Becky and Charlotte moved over toward Finn and Sami. The two couples then moved away from each other.

"Did the princesses go off to bed with no troubles?" Seth asked.

"Yes," Sasha said. "They have not given us any trouble since we first started attending to them. We are their older sisters. We all talk as we get them ready for bed. We tell those princesses everything as it comes. They asked about when you and I would be married. The same with Becky and Finn. Plus, Princess Aurora said she wanted to see our children when they were born."

Seth smiled. "All in good time. There must be a wedding first."

"Of course."

"And you and I shall discuss when we wish to be married. Yes, we are engaged, but the important festivities are the royal birthdays in the next few days. We shall make plans after. But it doesn't hurt to decide when we wish."

"Yes," Sasha smiled.

Seth smiled. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.


	7. Factions

Chapter 7 – Factions

The next day, July 23, a few gentlemen and ladies arrived at court for the royal birthdays starting the very next day, the twenty-fourth. With the celebration of events for the royal birthdays, the castle was hustle and bustle getting everything ready for it.

The princesses were very excited for it. Even though, it was Aurora and Murphy's birthdays who were being celebrated with that of their father's, Vaughn got to enjoy some fun with her older sisters.

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte attended to the princesses like any other day on the twenty-third. It was necessary for them to have a productive day, because the twenty-fourth through the twenty-ninth was when all the festivities for the royal birthdays would take place.

"Do the ladies and gentlemen that have come for the birthday celebrates come because Papa and Mama ask of them?" Vaughn asked.

Vaughn was looking outside the windows of her rooms as she saw many people moving about. Sasha was not too far away. Becky and Charlotte were helping Murphy and Vaughn with their lessons for that day.

"There are two answers I can give you," Sasha said. "Number one, yes, some of the ladies and gentlemen that are here have come because your parents wish them to be here. Number two, others have come because it is a big celebration for the royals, so they know everything will be at top quality. Taking advantage of the king, while not being a loyal subject."

"It is always so shameful with people like that," Becky said as Murphy finished up the last bit of her particular lesson.

"King Hunter knows he has corruption among his lords," Charlotte intervened as Aurora was now done with her lessons. "Papa hears it all the time from him and he sees it himself. They are corrupt but most of them are doing their duties in their parts of property.

"That is also why King Hunter rewards titles and such to loyal courtiers. That is how Seth and Finn got their dukehoods. Two loyal subjects to King Hunter."

"Most definitely," Becky said.

While Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte took care of the princesses that day, Seth and Finn with that of their right hand men—Roman and Dean for Seth and AJ Styles for Finn—met with King Hunter. It was a meeting discussing the matters in Shield and Club. Everything was going well in both cities. However, AJ explained all his dealings in Club. While both Roman and Dean did the same in Shield.

King Hunter was very satisfied with everything.

"Gentlemen, thank you for this meeting," He said. "And your services. You are all dismissed and I wish you all to enjoy the royal birthday celebrations as much as my daughters and I will."

Finn and AJ got up from their seats and bowed to the king. They then left the room. Seth, Roman, and Dean stayed behind.

"Tell me what is happening in Shield with this secret uprising," Hunter said. "I thought we had it eliminated."

"To my knowledge it was," Seth said. "But apparently, it was hidden from us until now once again."

"Is this faction of people still bitter for me executing their former duke?"

"Yes, your grace," Dean said. "I was simply enjoying some time out with my fiancée when I heard some men discussing the former duke and then about the new duke."

"What do they say of Seth?!" Hunter said.

"They are not impressed by him. The last duke was generous toward them with just enough money for them to have a good lifestyle. That was why we had starvation in our good city."

Hunter nodded his head. "Well, do we need to worry about things these next six days or can we all enjoy the royal birthday celebrations?"

"No, your grace," Roman said. "Men are only talking right now. I do not believe there is any planning of anything right now. I hope nothing will be planned out."

"Can we send men to persuade them to stand down and work to get their money's worth?"

"I will do that!" Seth said.

"Do what you must," Hunter said. "You three are dismissed."

Seth, Roman, and Dean bowed to the king and left the room. Once the three were a good distance between the guards standing outside the king's rooms, Seth stopped his comrades.

"Is this as bad as it was when I came to Shield as the Duke?" He whispered.

"Yes!" Dean admitted. "It is!"

"What is going on?"

"I have sent out men a few times to certain places, because this faction is operating in different sections of the city. It is not good."

"Honestly, is it safe in Shield?"

"Not for long," Roman said.

"Do we need to keep Renee and Galina with Joelle here?" Seth asked.

"I wish to keep Galina and Joelle here," Roman said.

"I do with Renee as well," Dean said.

"Very well," Seth replied. "We will figure out how to persuade them to stay later."

"The princesses are going to be able to play with the other children freely, won't they?" Roman asked.

"Yes, why?"

"That's a good way to get Galina and Joelle to stay here. Get Joelle to play with the princesses. Then perhaps they will all befriend one another and want to play together as often as possible. The princesses could ask the king and queen about Joelle staying here. Then hopefully Joelle will beg to stay here. The king and queen would then insist on wanting Joelle to stay. Then Galina would stay behind too."

"Perfect," Seth said. "How about Renee?"

"She has been wanting to meet not just Sasha, but also Becky and Charlotte," Dean commented. "Maybe they'll all get along so good that Renee will want to stay and they want her to stay."

"Brilliant," Seth said. "We will introduce Renee and Sasha later."

"Yes."

"So the three of us will need to return to Shield the day following the Royal Birthdays?" Seth asked.

"That is best," Roman said.

"I shall tell the king that I wish to return to Shield to see if I can counter these men. Persuade as he wishes."

"Good thinking, your grace," Dean said out of respect for his Duke of Shield.

Seth nodded his head.

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte were with the princesses until the evening. They ended up with the king and queen in the evening. Even though, the celebrations for the birthdays would start the next day, that evening was a start off for the next day, the twenty-fourth.

The banquet hall was filled with all kinds of people: men, women, and children. Becky was happy to join Finn with that of AJ and his family. Charlotte with Sami and Ric. And Sasha joined her now fiancé, Seth as well as Dean with his fiancée and Roman with his wife and daughter.

"There's my sweetheart," Seth said at the sight of Sasha.

"Hello," Sasha said with a bright smile.

Seth reached out for her hand. Sasha happily let him take it. He then gently pulled her over to him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"I am great, thank you. And you?" 

"I am great as well. Allow me to introduce you to Dean's fiancée and Roman's wife."

"Yes," Sasha said.

"Dean. Roman," Seth said.

The two looked to Seth and Sasha.

"Hello Sasha," Roman said.

"Hello," Sasha said.

"Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Galina Reigns."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Galina," Sasha said.

"And you as well," Galina replied with a smile.

"And this beautiful little girl here is our daughter, Joelle," Roman said.

"Hello Joelle," Sasha said.

"Hi," Joelle replied with a bright smile.

"How old are you, sweetheart?"

"I am eight, almost nine."

"So you are just a year younger than Princess Aurora and a year older than Princess Murphy."

"That's what Papa says."

"Well, your papa is correct. I should know about the princesses' ages. I am one of their ladies in waiting."

"I would love to meet them," Joelle admitted. "I never have."

"I will personally introduce you to them. Then maybe you all can play and become friends over the course of the Royal Birthdays," Sasha said.

"I would like that very much. Thank you."

"You are welcome," Sasha replied with a smile. She looked over to Dean and Seth.

"This is my fiancée, Renee Young," Dean said.

"It's nice to meet you, Renee," Sasha said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Renee replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Someone called. Everyone looked over. It was a page. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, the king, queen, and the princesses."

Hunter and Stephanie walked into the hall with their daughters right in front of them. The five went over to their table. The princesses took their seats as well as Stephanie. Hunter pulled his chair out and moved in front of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Hunter began. "Tomorrow begins the start of the Royal Birthdays. Tomorrow will be Princess Aurora's birthday. On the twenty-seventh it shall be my birthday. Then the following day on the twenty-eighth, it shall be Princess Murphy's birthday.

"Now the festivities begin tomorrow and last until the twenty-ninth. But tonight, right now, we start the celebrations with a feast. There shall be more feasts the next six days. Do not overwhelm yourselves with food. Enjoy, but enjoy the other festivities.

"Now let us dine, wine, and dance."

Hunter took his seat then.

The fun began.

Sasha talked with Renee and Galina nonstop while they enjoyed themselves in the company of their men and the delicious food. The three enjoyed it. But they took the king's advice and not to overwhelm themselves.

Seth, Dean, and Roman were happy as their sweethearts talked. It was a good start for them. Especially when the men wished to return to Shield and take care of the faction that was slowly developing with their ladies safely at court.

"Papa?" Aurora asked as she sat to her father's left.

"Yes, my sweet?" Hunter asked.

"Can my sisters and I dance?"

Hunter smiled. "Yes. Stand, sweetheart." He turned to his right where Vaughn sat. He told her to stand up too. Both she and Aurora were on their feet as their father did.

"What is going on?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"Aurora wishes to dance with her sisters."

"Oh." Stephanie turned to Murphy, who was on her right. Murphy stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Hunter called.

Everyone turned to their king. Many quieted down as they did.

Hunter smiled. "Princess Aurora wishes to dance with her sisters. And she shall. I believe all the children shall dance. And they shall. So boys and girls come join the princesses." He turned his attention to his musicians. "Play some lively tunes for the children of my court," He instructed.

One of the musicians spoke. The others nodded their heads. They began to play.

The princesses quickly moved from their parents. Some other children came to dance as well. The princesses were having fun for a moment or two. But they wanted to have fun with their ladies. The three were both able to find their favorite lady. Aurora found Charlotte. Murphy found Becky. And Vaughn found Sasha.

"Dance with me, Sasha," Vaughn said.

"Of course," Sasha said. She quickly got up from her seat and took Vaughn's hand as the two headed out onto the floor to have fun with all the children.

Hunter and Stephanie smiled at each other as they watched all the children having fun. They spotted their daughters with each of their ladies. They were happy about that.

"That was so much fun," Murphy said as she stood with her two sisters and her three ladies as the musicians began to play another song.

"Don't tell me you're done already," Charlotte said. "I wish to dance with you now."

"Yay."

"Me with you, Becky," Vaughn said.

Becky laughed.

Sasha smiled as it was just her and Aurora. "Shall we?" Sasha asked.

"Yes," Aurora replied.

Sasha had fun dancing with Aurora this time. She then danced with Murphy after that. She was happy that she got to dance with all three of the princesses. Charlotte, Becky, and the princesses were the same.

"Princesses," Sasha said when they were all off the dance.

"Yes," Aurora said.

"May I introduce Roman Reigns' daughter to you? She is a year younger than you, Aurora. But a year older than you, Murphy. She would love to meet you."

"Yes!"

"Hold on."

Sasha walked away for a moment. Charlotte and Becky were still with the princesses. Sasha walked back over with not just Joelle, but her mother and father.

"Princesses," Roman said as he bowed.

"Hello Sir Roman," Aurora said.

"This is my wife, Galina," Roman said.

"Hello princesses," Galina said as she bowed.

"Nice to meet you," Aurora said. Her sisters agreed.

"And this is my daughter, Joelle," Roman said.

"Hi Joelle!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Hi," Joelle said shyly and with a bow.

"Sasha said you wanted to meet me and my sisters."

"I did."

"Yes, well, I'm Aurora. This is Murphy and this is Vaughn," Aurora said.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"You too," Murphy said.

"Yes," Vaughn said.

"Did you come to court for our birthdays?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," Joelle replied. "I'm normally in Shield with my mama and papa. Unless Papa comes here. Then it is just me and my mama. But I am also with Sir Dean Ambrose's sweetheart as well as my mama."

"That is how it is with us. We don't go a lot of places. All though, we are princesses so we can't really do much."

"You princesses can do a lot," Charlotte said as she was still there with Becky and Sasha. "We just have to be careful when we leave the castle grounds. I know it is unpleasant."

"And now that you know Joelle, all of you can play together the next few days," Sasha said.

"Yeah!" The three princesses and Joelle chorused.

Sasha, Charlotte, Becky, Roman, and Galina all smiled.

The princesses ended up going back to their seats next to their parents. They were happy they had gotten to dance and with their ladies. Everyone continued to dance as well. Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha all went back to their sweethearts when the princesses went back to their parents. Roman insisted on dancing with his daughter.

"Oh, that man steals my heart again and again each day," Galina said to Sasha.

"Yes," Sasha replied with a smile. "Both Roman and Dean melted when they talked about you and Renee when I first met them. It always makes me happy to see two people who love each other so much."

"Me as well. I see it with Dean and Renee. And I have seen it with you and Seth."

"Thank you."

"I am sure that is nice for you. Especially when you watched two of your best friends form romances. All though, I believe the romance between The Duke of Club and Lady Becky is one of the storybooks."

"Yes, that romance started out as friendship and love blossoming as they got older. It was a bit of a emotionally good-bye for the both of them. But when Finn came to the Flair Estate after Ric invited him because of Becky and they saw each other, the love came alive after all the years of being apart. The moment they first saw each other after those few years apart, they had their first kiss."

"Beautiful," Galina said. "What about Charlotte and Sami?"

"They spent a lot of time together the first time he came to visit. But that was because Finn and Becky wanted to be on their own. Something formed between them. Then they would write letters as Becky and Finn did. Plus Sami was accompany Finn when he came to visit Becky. They are each other's sweethearts. Everyone is waiting for when Sami will court Charlotte.

"I believe his friends know when he will. I personally think he wants to wait for things to settle down. Becky and Finn announced their courtship shortly after our arrival here at court. Then Seth and I just began ours a few days ago."

"Yes, and add that with Seth and Finn getting their titles," Galina commented.

"I concur."

"I believe we should join Renee again. She is looking a little bored," Galina commented again.

Sasha looked over. Renee sat their politely while Seth and Dean were talking. "Yes, we should."

Galina smiled. The two went back over to the table.

"Sorry to have left you, Renee," Sasha apologized.

"Oh," Renee said, looking around. "I'm sorry."

Sasha and Galina laughed.

"We are sorry we left," Galina said.

"Oh, thank you," Renee said. She leaned in to whisper, "I was a bit bored."

"I could see it." 

Renee laughed.

The three began to talk. They talked and laughed, which made Seth and Dean pleased.

At the end of the night, after the king, queen, and the princesses left the hall and headed to bed, Sasha bid her good nights to Renee, Galina, and Joelle. She then spent some time with Seth before she bid him good night.

"Joelle is so happy that she got to meet the princesses," Seth commented.

"That's why I did it," Sasha said. "The princesses also do not get to play with other children much. They really only have each other and then me, Becky, and Charlotte."

"Very true. Joelle doesn't play with a lot of other children either. Plus, with the starvation and the epidemic when I arrived in Shield those weeks ago, neither she, her mother, or Renee went too far from the townhouse. Roman and Dean wished to send them to my new estate outside the city. Renee and Galina refused to leave."

"I believe you are doing just fine as a duke," Sasha complimented.

"I am?" Seth smiled.

"You are letting Roman and Dean stay with their wife and daughter, and fiancée at your townhouse. Then you were going to let them stay at your new estate."

"Well, they are like my brothers. That means Galina, Joelle, and Renee are my family as well. Plus, I would not put any of them out. I will not ask them to leave anyway. And you take note of that now!"

"I would not ask you to put them out when we are married. I understand they are your family. Just as Charlotte, Becky, and Ric are my family. But we will all be each other's family when we are married." 

"Yes, we shall," Seth said.

The next day, the fun began for the birthday celebrations. However, on the twenty-sixth, there were two men who needed to see both Dean and Roman as well as their Duke of Shield, Seth. But there was a third man with the two. His name was Luke Gallows. He was one of the three men who served Finn as Dean and Roman served Seth.

The three arrived at about 9 o'clock that morning. Seth with Dean and Roman were upon the early risers of the courtiers. Finn with AJ was as well.

"My lord, Seth Rollins," Someone called.

Seth, Dean, and Roman looked into the direction of the person calling. They saw two men who not only took direction from their duke, but also Dean and Roman.

"Cesaro. Bryan. What are you two doing here?" Seth asked.

Cesaro walked up to Seth and whispered, "We must speak with you, Ambrose, and Reigns, my lord. It has to do with the factions."

Seth nodded his head. He motioned for Dean and Roman to come over.

"What's going on?" Roman asked.

"Cesaro and I have been on the trail of some of the few in the factions," Daniel Bryan said.

"And?" Dean asked.

"We were led to Club," Cesaro said.

"What?!" Seth exclaimed.

"That's why Gallows is here, my lord," Bryan commented. "He and Anderson have been trying to take care of a faction that is uprising in Club. Styles has tried to keep it at bay from Balor."

"They cannot do that any longer."

"My lord, Rollins," Finn said, walking over to Seth and his group of men. "We all need to speak."

"Yes, we do," Seth said.

The two dukes formed a close group to discuss what is happening in their cities with their men.

"Why is there a damn faction uprising in my city!" Finn exclaimed in an angry matter to Gallows and Styles.

"The same reason there is one in Shield, Lord Balor," Cesaro commented. "They wish to be given all the money as they had with their previous duke."

"Anderson and I have been trying to figure out a way to disband this faction and move them along without you having to worry, my duke," Gallows said. "We wished to resolve it so you did not have to worry."

"I have been treating those men fairly since I had been in Club those few weeks. I gave them a fair among of the riches. Then I used it on the less fortunate in Club. I was trying to make it so the city was safe from illness and death. I was trying to save their asses in the process!" Finn said.

"You and I both," Seth commented. "I have done the same in Shield."

"A few of the men within these factions are angry that the king granted you the dukes of their cities. Two very loyal subjects to the king," Bryan said.

"Does this have to do with the king?!" Finn said.

"I believe it does," Cesaro said.

Seth looked at Dean and Roman. They looked back at him. He nodded their heads to them.

"The king knows of the factions trying to up rise in Shield," Dean said.

"What does he say to it?" Finn asked.

"We have told him it is something he does not need to worry about," Roman commented. "We said we would take care of it."

"But yes, it is bad in our city now," Seth said.

"If these factions and uprisings are wanting to get at the king, we need to do something about it right away," Finn said. "They could just be making plans in Club and Shield to take me and Seth down. Then they could meet along the way to get here to the king. And if they come after the king, they will come after the queen and the princesses. And they would also go after anyone else who was in their way to get to all of them."

Finn looked at Seth upon this thought. Seth nodded his head. They both knew if anyone did try to get to the king, the queen, and the princesses, they would go after Sasha and Becky as well as Charlotte. All three of them would do whatever it took to keep those princesses safe.

"The king needs to know the seriousness of these factions and then we all need to do whatever to put them at bay," Seth said. "Because if they do come after the king, queen, and the princesses, the princesses' ladies in waiting would do whatever to protect them and keep them safe."

"Your fiancées," Cesaro commented.

"Yes," Seth said.

"We need to tell the king of these matters," Finn said. "I know it is the Royal Birthdays. But his life as well as the lives of his wife and daughters may be in jeopardy. But that comes with any king."

"But it will not happen to our king!"


	8. Urgent Matters

Chapter 8 – Urgent Matters

Seth with Roman, Dean, Cesaro, and Daniel went to see the king with Finn, AJ, and Luke. Hunter was in his rooms. He was having breakfast with Stephanie. It was a little one on one time. The events for the Royal Birthdays that day were not scheduled until noon.

Hunter and Stephanie were enjoying themselves as they ate their breakfast. They were reminiscing of how ten years ago Aurora had only been a few days and how they had been so in love with her the moment they saw her.

"Oh, but remember how just eight years ago we were awaiting the arrival of Murphy," Stephanie said.

"Yes," Hunter smiled. "I would have loved to have shared my birthday with her. But she came a day later, so she has her own special day."

"She did."

Hunter smiled. "Here's to our three beautiful daughters," He said, grabbing onto his drink.

"To our beautiful daughters."

There was a knock on the door. Hunter looked at his wife an annoyed look.

"Just receive them," Stephanie said.

"Come in," Hunter said.

"My lord, I hate to disturb you," A page said. "But The Duke of Shield and the Duke of Club are here. They wish to discuss a very important matter. And they insist!"

Hunter nodded his head. "I am sorry to break up our breakfast, my love," He said to Stephanie. "But there are a few things going on I cannot discuss right now."

Stephanie nodded her head. "Of course. I will find our daughters and enjoy some time with them."

Hunter and Stephanie got up the table. Hunter kissed Stephanie. The two then headed their separate ways.

Hunter proceeded into one of his rooms where he dealt with all his matters as king. As he entered the room, not just Seth and Finn were in there. But also Roman, Dean, Cesaro, Daniel, and Luke. They all bowed to him as he entered.

"Good morning, gentlemen," He said.

"Good morning, your grace," Seth said.

"What is going on?"

"It is the factions," Seth answered.

"What about the factions?" Hunter asked.

"They are more serious than Roman and I led on," Dean said.

"How serious are they?"

"They are not happy with Seth, my lord," Daniel said. "Cesaro and I have been scouting out the men. We ended up in Club."

"In Club?! They are in Club too?!"

"Yes," Luke admitted. "Anderson and I have been trying to take care of it ourselves."

"And I have known," AJ Styles said. "I was hoping Gallows and Anderson would die it out."

"I did not find out about this until a little while ago, your grace," Finn added.

"Why am I now hearing about how serious this is, Seth?!" Hunter yelled.

"I am sorry, your grace," Seth said.

"You should have told me three days ago! The same for you, Roman and Dean!"

"Sorry, your majesty," Dean said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, gentlemen!" Hunter continued. "Tell me: what do these men want?"

"To eliminate Finn and Seth as the Dukes of Club and Shield," Cesaro said.

"Why?!"

"Because they are loyal subjects to you. Their last dukes were eliminated for hoarding the money for them and letting the less fortunate to starve and die," Daniel said.

"Why is there so much greed upon people?!"

"I wish we could tell you, your majesty," Finn said. "It is a question I ask as well."

Hunter nodded his head. "All right," He said. "The knowledge of these factions need to be kept quiet. Gallows, Cesaro, and Bryan, return to your cities and gather information or whatever to see what these factions are up to. Notify me and your Dukes of information at all costs. I wish to protect everyone in this situation. Is anyone in danger in the cities?"

"In Shield, yes," Dean said. "Roman and I wish to keep his wife and daughter as well as my fiancée here. We have been trying to make it so they would want to stay. I believe it is working."

"Does your wife need to be brought to court then, Daniel?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, your grace. But she is pregnant. She is a month away from delivery. I worry for her to make the journey here," Daniel replied.

"I will make sure she gets here comfortably. I will send a carriage for her and will make sure it isn't known it from me."

"Thank you, your grace. I appreciate it."

"AJ?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, your grace?" AJ asked.

"Shall we keep your wife and children here as well?"

"I wish them to stay."

"All right. As I said, Luke, Cesaro, and Daniel, you go do as I asked," Hunter said. "AJ, Dean and Roman, I ask that you three leave tomorrow and go to your cities. Do what you can. Finn and Seth, you stay until the twenty-ninth. Then on the thirtieth, I ask you two to leave. We must do what we can to eliminate these factions in possible.

"All of loved ones' lives are on the line. Luke, AJ, and even Karl serve Finn. And Cesaro, Daniel, Roman, and Dean serve Seth. And they are after Finn and Seth mostly from what I have heard. Then they are after me. That's means they would hurt our loved ones. Nothing is going to hurt my wife and daughters. And nothing is going to harm your wives, fiancées, and children. I will make sure Stephanie makes all of them safe and comfortable.

"You are all dismissed," Hunter said.

The men all bowed and left their king.

Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky were among their fellow courtiers. They had been with the princesses until Stephanie came to see them. She then dismissed them for the time being. Sasha and Becky were hoping to see Seth and Finn, but they were not in sight. However, Sasha found Renee and Galina to chat with. Charlotte joined them as well. And Becky brought over AJ's wife, Wendy.

All six ladies were talking and laughing.

"Is that Cesaro and Daniel?" Galina asked, looking at Renee.

Everyone looked to see where she was looking. They all saw Seth and Finn with Dean, Roman, and AJ. But also three other men.

"Yes, that's Daniel and Cesaro," Renee said.

"Why would they be here?" Galina asked.

"Something big is going on in Shield. I have heard it in the streets when Dean and I have gone out together."

"That is not good then."

"That's Luke Gallows, is it not, Wendy?" Becky asked.

"Yes," Wendy answered. "I can only image him being here because there too is something going on in Club. I have overheard AJ talk to Luke and Karl. There is something going on in Club."

Becky nodded her head.

All of the ladies watched as Luke, Cesaro, and Daniel walked away.

Seth and Finn looked to see a group of ladies in the room. They spotted who they all were.

"All of our wives and fiancées are over there, gentlemen," Finn commented.

AJ, Dean and Roman looked. They saw all the ladies.

"We cannot tell them anything. At least not specifically," Roman commented

"No, but they have to know you, me, and Dean are leaving tomorrow to report back Club and Shield on the king's request," AJ said.

"No one's going to be happy about it," Dean said.

"Go and tell them," Finn instructed. "Telling them now is better and then you all can enjoy the rest of the day together."

"True," Roman said.

"All right, let's get it over with." AJ said.

The three men walked over to the group of ladies. They all greeted the three men. Roman, Dean, and AJ pulled their wives and fiancée away. Charlotte stood by with Sasha and Becky. The three wondered what was going on.

Seth and Finn looked at each other and approached the three ladies.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Seth said to Sasha.

"Good morning," Sasha replied.

Seth smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Finn greeted Becky in the same way.

"Excuse me," Charlotte said. Her friends nodded at her. She smiled as she walked away. She spotted Ric and Sami talking.

"I have some bad news," Seth said.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"I have to leave for Shield on the thirtieth. The king's orders."

Sasha sighed. "Is that why you were talking with Finn and everyone?"

"Yes. Urgent matters, sweetheart."

Sasha nodded her head. "I understand." 

"But I am all yours until then."

"Galina?!" Roman said.

"Renee?!" Dean said.

"Wendy?!" AJ said.

Everyone looked over toward the three couples. Galina, Renee, and Wendy stormed away from their husbands and fiancée.

Sasha looked at Seth. "Unfortunately, AJ, Dean, and Roman are leaving tomorrow to report back to Club and Shield," Seth said. "The king's orders as well."

"Honestly, is something seriously happening in both Shield and Club?" Sasha asked.

"Yes. But I will say no more. Just keep Renee and Galina in company, please."

"I shall."

"Thank you," Seth replied. He cupped her face and kissed her.

"Should I go find them and talk to them?"

"Maybe."

Sasha nodded her head. She went to find Galina and Renee. She found them both together. Neither one was happy.

"Galina? Renee?" Sasha asked.

"Both Roman and Dean are leaving tomorrow," Renee said.

"On the king's order," Galina added.

Sasha nodded her head. "Seth told me. He has to leave too. But he isn't leaving for another four days. I'm sorry he'll be here longer."

"Don't be," Renee said. "Dean and Roman serve under him their duke."

"Well, I would be happy to keep you in good company. And Joelle can play with the princesses as she has the last few days."

The three heard someone else. They looked to see Becky with Wendy.

"Finn told me that everyone has to leave," Becky said. "Wendy is not happy. I can only image how Renee and Galina are doing."

"Very upset," Renee said.

"If they did not want any of us to return with them, then it really is not good," Wendy commented.

"None of you ladies will be alone," Sasha said. "We can all keep each other company. I am sorry AJ, Dean, and Roman are leaving tomorrow while Finn and Seth will be here three days longer."

"Thank you," Wendy said. "It is nice to actually be at court and not alone without my husband."

"The same for me," Galina said.

"Wendy, Galina, and Renee," Becky said. "You three should enjoy the day with your husbands and fiancé. It is all you can do."

The three women nodded their head.

"You are right, Becky," Wendy said. "The children and I both should."

"I must do the same with Joelle and Roman," Galina added.

"Oh, yes," Sasha said.

"Come on Wendy. We shall both find our husbands together and then have fun with them and our children."

Wendy nodded her head. She walked away with Galina.

"Come along, Renee," Becky said. "You, me, and Sasha, shall all enjoy the time with our fiancés."

Renee nodded her head. She walked away with both Becky and Sasha.

AJ, Roman, and Dean were very happy with their wives and fiancée found them. AJ and Wendy took their boys and their daughter out onto the castle grounds. Roman and Galina took Joelle as well. Dean and Renee went to walk in the gardens.

"Now we shall enjoy the rest of the days together, Rebecca," Finn said as he grabbed onto both his fiancée's hands. She smiled at him. "How about a walk in the gardens?"

"Yes, please," Becky said.

Finn smiled. He kissed her. He let go of one of her hands. He and Becky then walked off side by side, holding hands.

All the couples enjoyed their time together that day. There was jousting that day. So many of the younger men of the court took to the tournament going on with it. As it happened not only were Seth and Finn apart of it, Dean and Roman were as well. And all their ladies were happy to watch them.

The king and queen sat side by side as they watched the tournament. The princesses were watching as well. They thought the sport was both fun and dangerous. However, Charlotte, Sasha, and Becky were them. They all talked a lot during the jousting.

The jousting was all day affair. But when evening came, everyone entered the banquet hall for dinner. Galina, Renee, and Wendy were with their husbands and fiancé once more. Joelle was close by with her parents. And AJ's children were right there with him and their mother.

Hunter kept looking around to Roman with his family, AJ with his, and Dean with Renee. He nodded his head. He hoped when those three returned to Club and Shield they would be safe. But he would make sure their wives, children, and fiancée were comfortable and safe inside his castle walls and grounds.

He also looked to Seth with Sasha and Finn with Becky. He knew the four were used to being apart. However, this time Sasha had the title of fiancée to Seth. However, he had kept both Sasha and Becky safe since they came to court to take care of his daughters. Ric appreciated the king for that as well as for his own daughter, Charlotte.

Hunter prayed the men who wished to take down his dukes did not harm them. He also prayed that none of them came to castle or we able to get within the castle walls. They would not only try to get at him, but they would try to get at his wife and daughters. He knew they would take down anyone and everyone that would stand in their way to get to the queen and the princesses.

He knew Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte would protect his daughters at all costs. And if anything happened to them, he could never forgive himself. He knew he would not only let Seth and Finn down for them losing their fiancées, but he would also let Ric down.

Ric, whose flesh and blood of a daughter, as well two girls he had taken care of the last few years and considered them daughters, were under their king's protection. Ric had lost an innocent young boy of a son a few years back at court. Hunter was still guilty for that. But Hunter did not want to let down one of his loyal subjects and oldest friends again.

"Are you all right, Hunter?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"What is that?" He said looking at his wife.

"I asked you were all right. You seem in deep thought."

"I am, my dear." He leaned over to his wife. "There are major problems taking place in both Shield and Club. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns as well as AJ Styles are all leaving court tomorrow because of it. Then on the thirtieth, both Dukes of Shield and Club shall leave as well."

"Oh, dear," Stephanie said.

"Luke Gallows, Daniel Bryan and Antonio Cesaro were here this morning too. I sent them back to their cities to gather information on the matters. Luke will also have the help of Karl Anderson as usual. But the families of AJ and Roman will remain with us as well as Dean's fiancée. I am also sending for Daniel's wife, Brie. She is a month away from having their first child. I am having a carriage being sent to bring her here. I have also make so it is discrete and not coming from me. That way she will safe. Hopefully."

Stephanie nodded her head. "I will make sure all these ladies and their families are treated greatly here. I will make sure Sasha and Becky definitely are."

"Do it for Charlotte too. I believe our dukes and anyone who serves them are in great danger. The same with their loved ones. The same for us, my sweet."

Stephanie gave her husband a desperate look.

"Nothing will happen to you or our daughters. The same with all those ladies and their families. I will make sure Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte are specially with all of us. I will not let Ric down as I had with Reid."

Stephanie nodded her head. "We should make sure they all know all the secret passages in the castle. That way if there is any danger on the castle. They can all get to safety. Especially our daughters."

"If any danger came to the castle, I wish you to leave right away. Get to our daughters if you can and get them to safety. As well as anyone of them if you can. We must tell all of the ladies."

"Their husbands and fiancés need to tell them," Stephanie said. "You need to tell them to tell the ladies! It is better coming from them first. Then I can tell them."

Hunter nodded his head. He got up from his seats. The music stopped playing. Everyone turned to look at their king.

"My apologies, everyone. I just need to see the Dukes of Shield and Club as well as AJ Styles, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose," Hunter said.

All of the men excused themselves from their wife or fiancée. They all then came over to the king. He gestured for them to come out of the hall. He looked around to make sure no one was near to eavesdrop.

"I have just told the queen of everything going on in both Shield and Club. She said that all your ladies need to know the secret passages of the castle if any danger were to come. She also said that the ladies need to know of the potential danger. She said all of you need to do it. I agree with her. I have told my wife and now it is your turns to do the same."

All five of the men looked at each other. They nodded their heads.

"We shall, your majesty," Seth said.

"Thank you," Hunter said. "Let's get back to dinner then."

The king and his subjects went back into the hall. Hunter took his seat next to Stephanie again. He told her the men would all tell their wives and fiancées of the danger.

"I shall get them all together tomorrow and talk with them as well," Stephanie said.

"Do what you must, sweetheart. And I will do the same."

Stephanie nodded her head.

At the end of the night, Hunter and Stephanie left the hall first as usual. Sasha and Becky excused themselves from their fiancés and went to attend to the princesses.

"I will make sure the boys get to bed and you take care of Anney," AJ said to Wendy.

"All right," Wendy said. She bid good night to her sons. AJ held his daughter in his arms, kissing her and saying good night to her. Wendy then took her daughter from her husband and left the hall.

"Come on, buddies," AJ said. His three sons walked with him out of the hall.

Roman and Galina left the hall together with Joelle in his arms. Dean and Renee left as well.

"It's just you and me now," Seth said to Finn.

Finn nodded his head. "Becky is used to the separation from me. All though, when she hears our lives as well yours, Sasha's and everyone else's are in danger she will break."

Seth nodded his head. "I do not know how Sasha will react."

"Let's just go wait outside the princesses' rooms and then we'll walk them to their own rooms."

"Yes, let's do that."

Seth and Finn then walked out of the hall together. The king and queen were surprised to see the two outside their daughters' chambers.

"We are just waiting on Sasha and Becky," Seth said.

"All right," Hunter said. He and Stephanie went into the sitting room of their daughters' chambers. They knocked on their door and walked into the bedroom. The princesses as well as their ladies bowed.

"Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte, I bid you three good night," Stephanie said.

"I do as well," Hunter said.

"Thank you, your majesties," Charlotte said. They bowed and then left the rooms.

Seth and Finn were pacing the hall waiting outside. The door finally opened and out walked Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte.

"Seth," Sasha said.

"Finn," Becky said. "What you two doing out here?" 

"We wished to walk you both to your chambers," Finn said.

"I'd like that," Becky said.

Finn smiled. He took her hand.

"Good night to you and Seth, Finn," Charlotte said. She then headed off.

Finn holding his fiancée's hand, slowly walked with her.

Seth held Sasha behind for a moment or two. "I must tell you something and I hate to do it before you go to bed."

"What is it?" Sasha asked. "Does it have to do with what is going on Shield and Club?"

"Yes," Seth said. "There are two factions rising in both Shield and Club. They are not happy about me and Finn being named their dukes and cleaning up the cities of corruption. They wished to have the less fortunate still starving and dying in the bad parts of the city. They are coming after us and perhaps anyone who serves us. They will probably come after all our loves ones."

"Seth," She said with tears coming to her eyes.

"I am sorry. You and everyone should be safe here in the castle. It is the best bet for you. But they might come here. I want you to get out of the castle as safely as possible. If any danger comes. Get anyone else out if you can and must. Especially the princesses and even the queen."

Sasha nodded her head.

"The king said that queen will talk with all of you soon as well. Do as she says or listen carefully."

Sasha nodded her head again as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I will stay as safe as possible. I will also make sure Roman, Dean, and Daniel Bryan are safe. Daniel's wife is actually coming to the castle. Her name is Brie and she is eight months pregnant with their first child. Help her especially."

Sasha started to sob.

"I'm sorry, Sasha," Seth said, hugging her tightly.

"Just return to me, please," She sobbed. "I don't want to lose you or anyone else I love. I can't handle that again."

Seth pulled back and looked at her. "I promise I will return! I will return with all my men! I will make sure Finn returns will all his men too!"

Sasha nodded her head with tears streaming down her cheeks again. "I love you," She said.

Seth nodded his head. "I love you too." He kissed her and then hugged her tightly.

Sasha took a few breaths as she entered the sitting room of her own chambers shared with Becky and Charlotte. She closed the door. She found Becky and Charlotte both in there. Becky was crying and Charlotte had a look of concern on her face.

"I guess you both know," Sasha said.

"Sasha," Becky said, jumping up from her seat and running over to her friend.

Sasha quickly embraced her friend. She began to cry again and Becky was. Charlotte walked over to them. She wrapped her arms around them, hugging them tightly. She knew she was in danger if any one came to seek out the king, queen, and their daughters as well as the loved ones of the dukes and their men.


	9. If Danger Comes

Chapter 9 – If Danger Comes

The next morning, AJ and Roman bid farewell to their wives and children while Dean said good-bye to Renee. The three women knew of the danger that everyone was in now. The children did not and they would not know anytime soon. Their mothers would protect them from it.

Hunter stood looking outside a window to where he saw AJ, Roman, and Dean say good-bye to their loved ones. Finn and Seth were not too far away.

"I'm sorry we did not tell you sooner, Hunter," Seth said.

Hunter nodded his head. "I don't blame you for delaying, Seth. And I do not blame AJ, Karl, or Luke for not telling you as well, Finn. I believe everyone was trying to protect everyone."

"I believe as well," Finn replied.

"Today is my birthday. And I have to watch three men leave their loved ones behind and not in a good matter. They should be staying until the thirtieth and then leaving with their loved ones. I dislike you two having to leave Becky and Sasha once again."

"Becky and I are used to the separation, Hunter. But knowing a lot of people's lives are in danger do not help this time."

Hunter nodded his head. "When should Daniel's wife arrive?"

"This afternoon," Seth said. "Thank you for sending for her for Daniel."

"You and him are both welcome, Seth."

"I also did send for Brie's sister and her brother-in-law."

"Nikki and John Cena?" 

"Yes. I believe Brie would be happy with her sister nearby and not just Renee and Galina."

"Smart idea. I am sure Nikki will know of what is happening soon. John might want to go out and help for the sake of his wife, sister-in-law, and his unborn niece or nephew."

"I'm sure he will. That might be good. John is good when it comes to these things as well."

Hunter nodded his head.

Becky and Sasha stood outside not too far behind Wendy, Renee and Galina. AJ, Dean and Roman mounted their horses. AJ quickly hit the sides of his horse and got him into a gallop. The horse then took off. Roman did not look back as Dean did. Renee blew him a kiss. Dean quickly turned away. He looked to Roman. The two hit the sides of their horses with their feet and their horses took off.

All three women were crying. They knew their husbands and fiancé were in potential danger. Joelle clung to her mother's waist, crying a little as she had to say good-bye to her papa. She was used to saying good-bye to papa at times, but still she cried. AJ's three sons stood there sad and wanted to cry a little just as their mother and sister were doing. Anney was only about two years old.

Sasha and Becky walked up to the three women and their children. They were nearly crying themselves. Wendy was quick to embrace Becky as she still had her crying daughter in one arm. Renee and Galina embraced Sasha as well.

Seth and Finn had approached the window now to see outside as their king was doing. Finn sighed.

"I am going to go tell Renee not only will Brie be here, but Nikki and John. Those three are the best of friends," Seth said.

"I'll walk with you," Finn said.

"I must find my wife and my daughters!" Hunter said.

The three all walked together. Hunter split ways with his two dukes a few moments later. Seth and Finn walked to the doorway of the entrance of the castle. All of the women and children were still there.

"Wendy," Finn said. Wendy pulled out of Becky's embrace and looked to him. "I'm sorry," He said.

"I know," Wendy said. She bounced her daughter in her arms to get her to stop crying as she walked over to Finn. "They were all trying to keep us safe. You and them go out and do that."

Finn nodded his head.

"Renee and Galina," Seth said. They pulled out of Sasha's embrace. Joelle clunged onto Sasha as her mother pulled away. Sasha quickly kneeled to get a better embrace on the little girl. "Brie will be here this afternoon."

"Good," Renee said.

"Yes," Galina said.

"I also sent for Nikki and John Cena," Seth added.

"Nikki will be here too?" Renee asked.

"Yes." 

Renee started to cry again. She quickly went over to Seth and hugged him. "Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome."

"Boys, come along," Wendy said. Anney had calmed down a little. The three boys nodded and walked with their mother into the castle.

"Joelle," Galina said. "Over here, sweetheart." Joelle left the embrace of Sasha and quickly went into her mother's. Galina hugged her daughter as tightly as possible. "Let's go inside with Renee." "Okay," Joelle whispered.

Galina looked over to Renee. Renee gave a slightly smile. She walked over to her friend. Renee walked inside with her as Joelle clung to her mother.

Sasha rose to her feet. She walked over to Seth. He wrapped his arms around her. Finn did the same with Becky.

The celebration for the king's birthday that day began at noon as they had the day before. Things needed to continue on. The king took the company of two of his dearest friends, Shawn and Ric for the celebrations. Seth and Finn were there too, but they were not really happy to be there.

Stephanie summoned Sasha with Galina and Renee and Becky with Wendy while everyone else was enjoying the birthday celebrations.

"Renee, Galina, and Wendy, I am sorry your husbands and fiancé had to leave," Stephanie said.

"Thank you, your majesty," Renee said.

"Yes," Wendy said.

"Thank you," Galina said.

"I have summoned you all here for a reason," Stephanie said. "That reason is for you all to know the secret passages of the castle."

The five women all looked at each other.

"It is no secret that all of us know the danger that might be coming. We are all in danger in some way. As well as our men and children."

The women nodded their heads.

"If danger comes I want you all to be able to get out of the castle as quickly and as safely as possible. The same for your children. The factions mostly want the dukes and the king. But they would harm anyone who serves them and their families. If they are after the king, then they are after me and our daughters.

"Becky and Sasha, I know you two and Charlotte would go straight for my daughters if possible. That's why you should know of the secret passage in their room and in the hallway right outside your rooms. Any which way will bring you to safety.

"There are secret passages near your rooms as well, Wendy, Renee, and Galina. You all will know all the ways to and from each of their secret passages. That way you can all try to get to each other and escape together with your children. I know Brie Bryan will be here soon. We must get her out of the castle too. There might be a problem if she has her child. But we must find a way to get her out of the castle. Even if she is in labor. There might be no other way."

The five women nodded their heads.

"Ladies, I give you my word, you and your children will not be harmed. If anything should happen and I cannot get away. Please get my daughters out with you all."

"I will make sure your daughters get out, Stephanie," Sasha said. "I love your daughters and I do not want anything bad to happen to them or any of you to lose each other I had my family."

"Me as well," Becky said.

"May I tell my boys of the secret passages?" Wendy asked. "That way they can get to safety with that of their baby sister."

"Yes!" Stephanie replied. "Let Joelle know too, Galina. I know she might be scared to go on her own, but just let her know."

Galina nodded her head.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Stephanie said.

"Your majesty not only has Brie Bryan arrived, but also John Cena and his wife, Nikki Cena," The page said.

Stephanie saw the look of excitement in Renee's eyes. "Go, Renee. The rest of us will be there shortly."

"Thank you," Renee said. She quickly hurried out of the room.

"Come on," Stephanie said. "We'll all talk later with that of Brie and Nikki."

Brie Bryan smiled as she climbed out of her carriage. "Nikki," She said. Nikki smiled, running over to her twin sister and hugging her. "I'm so happy to see you," Brie cried. "I had to leave!"

"Seth summoned for me and John because of what is happening," Nikki said. "You need me."

"Brie. Nikki," Renee said.

The two looked over to see Renee coming. They were happy to see her. The three group hugged.

John Cena smiled as he stood by watching his wife, sister-in-law, and their best friend hug. He knew of the danger that his brother-in-law and others faced. But he was happy Brie and Renee were both safe.

The queen and a few other women walked outside.

"Ladies," Stephanie said.

Brie and Nikki looked to see the queen and a few others. They bowed as Renee and John did.

"I am happy to see you arrived safely, Brie," Stephanie said.

"Thank you," Brie said.

"But let's get you off your feet, though. Come with your sister, Nikki."

"Thank you," Nikki said.

"My pleasure."

The two sisters with Renee walked inside. Brie smiled when she saw Galina.

"Hi, sweetheart," Galina said.

"Hi," Brie said.

"This is Sasha Banks," Renee said.

"The duke's fiancée."

"Yes," Sasha said. "It's so great to meet you, Brie. I was not able to meet your husband when he was here."

"It's great to meet you too."

"I will take you to your rooms. I know exactly where they are. But everyone will come with." 

"Thank you," Brie replied.

Hunter and Seth were both pleased when they heard Brie had arrived. They were also pleased when they heard Nikki and John had arrived. Seth knew both Brie and Nikki would raise the spirits of Renee somewhat.

While Sasha took Brie to her rooms, Nikki, Galina, and Renee accompanied them. Becky and Wendy went to talk. Seth and Hunter also went to greet the new arrivals. John Cena was waiting for them as well.

"Give us a few moments with the ladies and then we shall talk, John," Hunter said.

"No hurry, your majesty," John said with a bow.

Brie was so happy to get into her rooms and sit in her sitting room. It was much more comfortable in there then it had been in that carriage she rode in. Nikki sat down next to her twin sister. Renee, Galina, and Sasha were not too far away.

"Much better," Brie said as she had her feet up on a foot stool and was on a small sofa.

"I know how you feel," Galina said. "I was the same way with Joelle when I was about to have her."

"How is she?"

"She is well. She's out with the other children."

"Good."

"I am so happy I am here with all of you myself," Nikki said. "John wishes to go out and help eliminate these factions."

"I am not surprised," Brie said.

"Neither am I. But I just want him to be safe."

"We all do," Galina said.

"We want all our men to be safe," Renee said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Brie said.

"Hello ladies," Hunter said as he entered. "No need to bow right now."

All the ladies nodded their heads.

"Hello Brie," Hunter said, seeing sitting on the sofa.

"Hello your majesty," Brie said.

"Hello to you too, Nikki."

"Hello your grace."

"I am pleased you made it here safely, Brie," Seth said. "And thank you for coming, Nikki."

"No thank you," Nikki said. "I am happy to be with my twin sister. All though, I am a little scared about my husband wanting to go out and deal with factions."

"We have not spoken with him yet," Hunter said.

"That is what he wishes, your grace."

Hunter nodded his head. "I trust you are comfortable now, Brie."

"I am. Thank you," Brie replied.

"Good. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask me or the queen. I wish for all you ladies to be as comfortable and happy as possible. The same for the children."

"Thank you, your grace," Galina said.

"Yes, thank you," Renee said.

"You are welcome," Hunter said. "I shall leave you all. Now need to bow right now either."

The ladies all smiled. Hunter smiled. He walked out of the room. Seth followed him. The two went to meet up with John. Finn also came along.

"I am at your service, my lord," John said to his king. "Send me anywhere."

"Thank you, John," Hunter said. "How about tomorrow we send you on your way?"

"Perfect, my lord."

"Good."

"I must confess, my lord," Seth said.

"Yes?" Hunter asked.

"I wish to leave tomorrow as well. I cannot stay here a few more days while I see the ladies of my comrades miserable knowing their men are in danger. I need to be out there with them to make sure they are all safe."

"Me as well," Finn said.

Hunter nodded his head. "Seth and Finn, you do what you must. Sasha and Becky will not be very pleased."

"They are not pleased we are leaving at all, my lord," Seth said. "We might as well leave tomorrow."

"Good luck with that one in all honesty, gentlemen."

Seth and Finn both left the king. John came along with them.

Sasha was still with Brie, Nikki, Renee, and Galina. Renee and Galina were smiling and laughing. It made Sasha smile.

There was a knock on the door again.

"Come in," Brie giggled.

The door opened and in came Seth with John.

"Hello Seth and John," Brie said.

"Hello," Seth said. "Can I borrow my fiancée, please?" 

"Of course, you can," Sasha said. She got up and walked over to him. He took her hand and led her out into the hallway. The door closed for a moment.

"I'm leaving for Shield tomorrow," Seth said. "I cannot stay another day. I need to be out there with Roman, Dean, and Daniel. John will be leaving with him as well."

Sasha nodded her head. "I understand. You go do what you need to do. I will do my duty as a future duchess." She smiled.

Seth smiled. "You should know that Finn is going to leave tomorrow as well."

Sasha nodded her head again. "I'm used to taking care of my friend when she is without the man she loves. I have a lot on my hands."

"You do, but so do I. I have men's lives in my hands."

"Well, let's worry about everything tomorrow. Let's just enjoy the evening together."

"That is a good idea," Seth said. He cupped her face and kissed her.

That evening, Renee, Galina with Joelle, Nikki, and Brie all dined together in Brie's rooms. The four were happy to continue talking and having fun. Joelle was happy when she saw Brie after she had arrived. Wendy with her boys and her little girl sat in the banquet hall. Finn and Becky were not too far away as well as Seth, Sasha, Charlotte, and Sami.

Becky had cried a little when Finn told her he was leaving the next day. She cried because he was leaving, but she understood.

"Sasha and Becky, come dance with us," Vaughn said.

"Please," Murphy said.

"Of course," Sasha said.

"Yes," Becky said.

Both women got up. Vaughn grabbed onto Sasha's hand and Murphy grabbed onto Becky's.

"Let's take Anney to dance," Ajay, Wendy's oldest son said. He grabbed onto his little sister and led her away. His younger brothers smiled.

"I appreciate you leaving to go join them," Wendy said to Finn.

"You're welcome," Finn said. "Sami, I must ask something of you."

"Anything," Sami said.

"Will you look after Becky for me?"

"I will. I will do the same with Sasha as well, Seth."

"Thank you very much, Sami," Seth said.

"You are my friends. Plus, Charlotte would want me to as well."

Charlotte smiled. "I do. You can count on me to take care of them as well. I will also do the same with Renee, Brie, Nikki, and Galina. As well as you, Wendy."

"Thank you, so much, Charlotte," Wendy said. "I'm very happy that I am here with everyone. The boys love it here too."

The next morning, Sasha as well as Becky were ready to say good-bye to Seth and Finn.

"Keep AJ safe and bring him back to Wendy, those boys and their little girl," Becky said. "That is one of the main things I ask."

Finn nodded his head. "I can guess the second. For me to come back safely as well."

Becky smiled. "You know me so well."

Finn smiled. He kissed her passionately.

"Be safe," Sasha said to Seth.

"I will. Keep your spirits. Look after everyone," Seth replied.

"I promise. There is good news. Ric is going to stay at court for a while longer."

"That is good news."

"I love you, Seth," Sasha said.

"I love you too, Sasha," Seth said. He kissed her.

Seth and Finn said their final good-byes. They then climbed onto their horses. They looked at their fiancées one last time and rode off. John rode off with them as well.

"We can do this, Becky," Sasha said. "We can get through this."

Becky nodded her head. "Yes, they will go do what they need to do and we will do what we need to do."

"The important thing is to take care of each other, Renee, Galina and Joelle, Wendy and her children, Brie, and Nikki over here." 

Nikki smiled. "I will happily take care of everyone as well as you two."

Sasha and Becky smiled.


	10. Capturing Prisoners

Chapter 10 – Capturing Prisoners

All women took care of each other instead of just Sasha and Becky doing it. Brie was mostly on bedrest since she was about a month away from having her baby. But everyone stopped by to see her and sit with her. Becky and Sasha brought by the princesses. The princesses wanted to make all the women happy as their husbands were off. Joelle was there with Galina. But not only did Wendy bring by Anney, she also brought by her sons. The boys were happy to come by too.

Hunter checked in on the women constantly. Stephanie did as well. Sasha and Becky still went off with Charlotte to be with the princesses. But they also went with just Charlotte and Ric like they used to do.

They all good days and bad days. But they all remained strong for each other and especially for Joelle and Wendy's children.

Meanwhile, Seth and Finn with their comrades from their respective cities kept track of the factions. Seth and Finn hid out making sure no one knew of their whereabouts. They hoped everyone knew they were not at the castle so the factions would stay away momentarily.

Everyone was safe, though. Roman, Dean, Daniel, and AJ were all safe. They gathered information or following moments of the factions, but remained safe. If there was a big danger Hunter said for Seth and/or Finn to alert him and he would send out his own soldiers to help with the factions. The two had that in mind. They thought that might be an excellent plan. But they were afraid if members of the factions saw the royal guard, they would take off. Possibly heading to the castle knowing that there might not be a lot of security.

Daniel, Cesaro, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson gathered information and shared it together. They all came to the same conclusion.

"The factions are mainly from Shield and Club," Cesaro said.

"But they do go to other cities as well as villages" Luke said. "They just go there for lodgings."

Seth and Finn nodded their heads.

"We have a suggestion," Daniel said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"How about going to these villages and maybe the cities to catch them?"

Seth looked at Finn. Finn shrugged.

"How many men are in each of the cities and villages?" Seth asked.

"Only a few in each village. There is only one inn is some of the villages and not a lot of rooms." Cesaro said. "We just asked the inn keepers. We told them we had quite a few of us traveling and we were looking for lodgings for all of us."

"It worked," Daniel said. "I don't think we were recognized at all."

"Luke and I weren't," Karl said.

"That's good. That's really good," Finn said.

Seth nodded his head.

"I have an idea," Dean said.

"I'm all ears," Seth said.

"What if Roman, Cesaro, Daniel, AJ, Luke, Karl, and I all go village to village to capture the members of the factions staying there? And then how about having some royal guards not too far from these villages to take hold of them and then we move on from there?"

"I am for that idea," Finn said.

"I am too," Seth said. "I definitely do not want the guards to go village to village with all the prisoners we take. I want to get the prisoners from that village and send those guards on their way. Then we go to the next and get those prisoners and those guards go on their way with those. We do it group by group. That way we do not have other faction members trying to save their comrades all at the same time. Group by group they all go to the castle dungeons."

"Then we'll do that," Finn said.

"Is it too dangerous for Finn and I to go with you and help capture our prisoners?"

"You mean splitting up in two groups maybe with you and Finn leading the charge?" AJ asked.

"Yes," Seth answered.

"We can do that and also have one or two royal guards with us when we go in, but have some others waiting outside the villages like we planned as well," Finn suggested.

"All these ideas are great. But I am a little hesitant with them as well. I am still leery for our fiancées, wives, and children. Not to mention the king, the queen, and the princesses."

"I hate to say it," Roman said. "But I believe everyone is in danger no matter what. Even us!"

Seth sighed. "You are right, Roman. I just have too many things going through my head with this whole thing."

"We all do, Seth!" Finn said.

Seth nodded his head. "Let's just get these men!"

And that's how things went. Seth led Roman, Dean, Cesaro and Daniel while Finn led AJ, Karl, and Luke. At least two or three men were each captured from the few villages. The royal guards who came along to help or take the prisoners of the factions had a strong hold on them and made it safely back to the castle with all of them.

"The guards brought more men in today," Charlotte said as she was walking in the gardens with Sasha, Becky, and Ric.

"Stephanie has said that they are going village to village and capturing a few men at a time and then bringing them back," Sasha said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Becky asked.

"Yes," Ric said. "But those are just in the villages. There are some in other cities as well as Shield and Club."

"So there are a lot more men, Papa?" Charlotte asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"How many men live in Shield and in Club?" Becky asked.

"I personally cannot tell you that, sweetheart. I wish I could."

"We have not heard any bad news of Seth, Finn, or any of them being injured or killed," Sasha said. "That is all we can ask for really. As long as we are all safe here. That is all that matters right now. Seth, Finn and them are doing what they need to do to protect us and our cities."

"Very true," Becky said.

"Seth will be fine, Sasha, my dear," Ric said. "He is a wise and crafty man. The same with Roman, Dean, Daniel and Cesaro."

"Thank you, Ric," Sasha said.

"And AJ, Luke, and Karl are the same, Becky," He said, turning to Becky. "And we both know Finn is too."

"He is," Becky said. "Thank you."

"Let me hug all my girls," Ric said. He held his arms open. Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte all went in for a group hug.

Seth and Finn captured all the men from the villages. Everyone was relieved for the time being. The prisoners at the castle were interrogated about what was happening with the factions. Some gave answers while others refused to speak. However, the men in the other cities moved from there.

Seth and Finn decided to stay out in the open to see where the men would go.


	11. Danger is Coming

Chapter 11 – Danger is Coming

The factions knowing Seth and Finn were out in the open were ready to make their move. The men from Shield and the men from Club were all ready to come together. The factions were not going to seek Seth and Finn out. No! The factions were headed toward the castle. They were going to storm the castle as well as free their comrades who were captured in the villages and now prisoners.

Seth and Finn were sitting around, waiting. They were not scared by the factions. The two were calmly talking as they sat at a table in the small room of their lodgings. Someone suddenly burst through the door.

"My lords!" Cesaro said.

Seth and Finn looked over to him. Cesaro kneeled down on one knee as he was out of breath. Luke Gallows was with him and out of breath too.

"What is it?" Finn asked, getting to his feet.

"The factions are on the move!" Cesaro panted.

"Where?!" Seth said, getting to his feet.

"The castle!" Luke panted. "The castle!"

Seth and Finn looked at each other. They ran out of the room. Roman, Dean, AJ, and Daniel were all there.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" Dean demanded.

"Yes!" AJ said.

"Ready our horses!" Seth shouted to the servants. The servants all bowed and headed out of the small house.

"Where the hell are Anderson and Cena?" Seth demanded to Cesaro and Gallows.

"They rode ahead to warn the king," Luke replied.

"Good."

Seth and Finn with Roman, Dean, Daniel, and AJ all readied themselves to get back to the castle as soon as possible. Their horses were ready when they were. They all climbed on and quickly got their horses into a gallop.

The castle was all lively with everyone there. Everyone knew of the factions. But no one let that disturb their daily lives. That evening, Hunter, Stephanie, and the princesses dined with all the courtiers. Everyone was happy to be joined by their king, queen, and especially their princesses. Everyone ate and danced. It was typical for the court. Even when they were not joined by the king and queen. But all the fun was going to end.

Stephanie and Hunter smiled as they watched their daughters dancing with everyone. The three were dancing with AJ Styles's sons. They were having a fun time. A page came into the room and went over to Hunter. Hunter looked right at him as he did.

"John Cena and Karl Anderson are here, my lord," He said. "They bring news of the factions!"

Hunter nodded his head. He got up and quickly left the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to bow. Hunter ignored everything. Stephanie was very surprised.

"Karl, John," Hunter said as he walked into the corridor and saw them.

"Your majesty," John said as he and Karl bowed.

"What news have you brought?"

"The factions are coming here, my lord," Karl said.

"You have got to be kidding me?!"

"We would never kid about this my lord!" John said. "They are coming here to free the prisoners we have captured. And we know they are going to try to harm you, the queen, and the princesses!"

Hunter nodded his head. "Where are Seth and Finn?!"

"On the way, hopefully," Karl said. "Cesaro and Gallows went to tell them when we all heard what was going to be done."

Hunter nodded his head. He turned to one of his guard. "Guard."

"Yes, your highness," A guard said, bowing to his king.

"Alert the commanders that the castle will be under attack."

"Yes, sir!" The guard ran off.

"John and Karl, come with me," Hunter said. He walked back into the hall. John and Karl followed him.

Everyone was still wondering what was going on when the king suddenly got up. They all saw him come back in with John and Karl.

Hunter walked back over to his table where Stephanie stood wondering what was going on. "Hunter," She said.

Hunter held his hand to her. He turned to his court. "My people," Hunter said. "I have just received some very serious news about the factions."

Sasha, Becky, Galina, Renee, and Wendy were quickly on their feet when they saw the king had come back in with John and Karl. But when they heard Hunter mention the factions they grew very scared.

"The factions are on their way here!" Hunter said. "They wish to rescue the men the Dukes of Shield and Club captured. I believe the castle will be under attack. I sent a guard to tell the commanders of the royal guard. I ask that everyone remain calm. But be prepared and stay alert. I will talk to you all shortly. Right now I need to talk with the guards."

Sasha, Becky, and all them walked over to John and Karl.

"John," Nikki said. John quickly embraced her. "Thank God, you're here!"

"Yes," John said, pulling back and looking at her.

"Where's AJ?!" Wendy said to Karl.

"Yes, and what of Roman and Jonathan?!" Galina said to John.

"Cesaro and Gallows went to alert them of what was to happening," John said. "The same with Seth, Finn and Daniel."

"Hopefully, they'll be here soon," Karl said.

"Thank you," Wendy said.

"Brie," Nikki suddenly said. She walked away from the group. Brie was sitting at the table still where everyone had sat together.

Wendy and Galina went back over to the table to get their children.

"Sasha and Becky," Stephanie called.

Sasha and Becky turned to see their queen. She stood with her daughters. The two went over to her.

"I will have my daughters with me," Stephanie said. "If we need you, I will send for you."

"Yes," Sasha said.

"Thank you," Becky said.

Stephanie nodded her head. "Come on, girls," She said. The three princesses didn't object to their mother. They walked with her.

Sasha and Becky looked at each other. They wondered what they should do.

Seth and Finn with everyone rode to the gates of the castle.

"Halt!" A guard said. They all stopped.

"It is me, Duke of Shield," Seth said.

"And me, Duke of Club," Finn said.

"Yes, my lords," The guard said. "I wanted to be sure. We heard of the factions."

"Very wise," Seth said.

"Go through."

Seth and Finn rode on through the gates with Roman, Dean, Daniel and AJ. Cesaro and Gallows were behind them as well. They all got to the stables. They quickly stopped their horses as a few grooms ran over to take the reins of the horses. They all quickly climbed from the horses not caring.

Seth and Finn led the charge into the castle. They asked of the king.

"The king is meeting with the commanders of the guards," A guard said to them all. "But your wives and fiancées might be in the great hall still from dinner."

"Thank you!" Seth said. He and Finn with everyone went to the great hall.

Sasha and Becky saw a group of men come into the hall. They were happy to see it was Seth and Finn with everyone else.

"Finn!" Becky said, quickly running over to her fiancée. Finn quickly embraced her.

Sasha didn't say anything as she ran over to Seth. He quickly embraced her as well.

"Daddy!" Joelle shouted, seeing her father. She quickly ran over toward him. Roman quickly picked her up and hugged her.

"Roman," Galina said. Roman held his daughter with one arm and hugged his wife with the other.

AJ quickly had his children and his wife in his arms. Jonathan did with Renee as well. Brie stayed where she was, but had Daniel come over to her and embrace her. Everyone was happy to be in each other's arms.


	12. The Attack

Chapter 12 – The Attack

"I'm so happy you're back," Sasha said, pulling back to look at Seth.

"Me too," Seth said. He cupped her face and kissed her.

"Do we know how soon the factions will be here?"

"No. But I know I will have to meet with the king. A guard told us that the king was meeting with the commanders and that you all might still be here. I don't think the king would have minded us seeing you all first."

"I don't think so either."

Seth smiled. He kissed her again.

All the couples were happy to be back with their wives/fiancées and husbands/fiancés as well as their children.

Hunter heard that Seth and Finn were back with everyone. He was relieved to hear it. He actually went to the great hall where all the couples still were as well.

"Gentlemen and ladies," Hunter said entering the hall.

"Your majesty," Everyone said, quickly bowing to their king.

Hunter smiled. He looked around at everyone. "I am very happy everyone is reunited. However, I need to see all you gentlemen in private. But first I want you all to get something to eat and get cleaned up. Then come meet me. One hour, please." Hunter then turned and left the room.

"Come with me," Seth said.

Sasha nodded her head. Seth took her hand and led her out of the hall.

An hour later, after everyone enjoyed some time getting cleaned up and with their loved ones, they all met with their king. John, Karl, Cesaro, and Luke were all there as well. Cesaro and Luke had gathered some more information about the factions.

"They could be here anytime tonight," Cesaro said.

"All right," Hunter said. "Let's all get on the same page here."

The commanding officers of the royal guard and army were there with everyone else.

"All areas of the castle will be covered. There is not only a way out of the castle through the secret passages onto the castle grounds. But also outside the castle grounds. That is one of the main areas to be covered. Another place is the dungeons, because the factions are coming for their comrades," Hunter said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"My biggest concern other than my courtiers and this castle are my wife and my daughters. They should also be your biggest concern as well!"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Daniel," Hunter said.

"Yes, your highness?" Daniel asked, bowing.

"Once we are done here, go straight to your wife. She needs you most right now."

"Thank you."

"Roman and AJ."

The two stepped forward.

"You two go to your wives and children after this as well. I know Joelle will want both you and Galina through this thing, Roman. And AJ, I am sure your sons will want you to be with them. They are brave boys, but I am sure a planned attack on the castle is frightening for them. Plus, your wife will need you for this."

"Thank you, your grace," Roman said.

"Yes, thank you," AJ said.

Hunter nodded his head. "John and Dean, can I count on you two? Or do you wish to be with Nikki and Renee?"

"Nikki will be fine. I am a worry for her. But her biggest concern would be Brie. And with Daniel there as well, she will be fine," John said.

"Renee will be fine. She will more than likely be with Nikki to look after Brie as well," Dean said. "Plus, I think you need me."

"All right," Hunter said. "Seth and Finn, I wish you two with Dean to protect my wife and daughters."

"Sounds good, your grace," Finn said.

"Yes," Seth said.

"Thank you. And a few guards will be posted with you. If need be, I wish you three to get my wife and daughters to safety."

"As your majesty commands."

"Yes," Finn said.

"Thank you. All right, Karl and Luke, I wish for the two of you to be in the dungeons. You two know how the handle the prisoners and I'm sure you can handle those coming for them as well."

"Thank you, your grace," Luke said.

"Yes, and we will not let you down," Karl said.

"Thank you. John and Cesaro, I wish for you two to be by the entrance of the secret passages outside of the castle grounds," Hunter commanded.

"You got it, your majesty," Cesaro said.

"Yes," John said.

"Thank you. Thank you, everyone. Now let's take a look at all the areas of the castle and review where everyone will be."

After the meeting, Seth and Finn with Roman, Dean, AJ, Daniel, and John went to their wives/fiancées and children. Galina was very relieved to have Roman with her and Joelle. Wendy was the same with AJ being there with her and their children. Brie was happy to have Daniel with her. Nikki and Renee were both okay with John and Dean helping protect the castle. Both John and Dean had been right about Nikki and Renee wanting to be with Brie.

Stephanie was in her bedchambers with Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn. Hunter had been by to tell her that Seth, Finn, and Dean would be the ones guarding her and the girls with that of some of the royal guards. He said he could not be with them, because they were safer that way.

"I know you're scared, sweethearts," She said. "But I'm here with you. I won't let anything hurt you. You three will be safe. You three have to promise me something, though."

"What?" Aurora asked.

"If need be, you three go on your own through the secret passages. Remember how we talked about it and walked through it?"

"Yes," Aurora answered for her sisters.

"You three go and you get to safety. It'll be up to you, Aurora, to get your sisters to safety. There might be others in the secret passage ways and if so they'll get you to safety too. Just promise me you three will go if I tell you to."

"We will, Mama," Aurora said. Her younger sisters nodded.

"I love you three so much," Stephanie said, hugging all three of her daughters. They all began to cry together.

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte were together in their own rooms. They sat in their sitting room.

"This is so scary," Charlotte said. "I haven't been this scared in a long time."

"I was scared when Finn was gone the past two weeks. But I am even scarier for this whole thing," Becky commented.

"I am really scared for this whole thing as well," Sasha admitted.

Charlotte sighed. "I don't know how this will turn out. I hope everyone will remain safe. I hope we don't have to use the secret passages. I hope Hunter, Stephanie, and the girls will not be harmed either."

"Seth, Finn, and Dean are protecting Stephanie and the girls," Sasha said. "Hunter will be elsewhere."

"Make a promise to me," Becky said.

"Yes," Charlotte said.

"The three of us go together no matter what. We go together and do not split up."

"I promise."

"Me too," Sasha said. "I cannot lose either of you. You are my family first and foremost."

"Yes," Charlotte said.

"Mine too."

The three hugged each other.

The castle grew quiet. Mostly everyone was going to sleep or trying to. Yet others sat up, waiting. Hunter was one of the sitting up and waiting. Stephanie laid in bed with her daughters. The three princesses were asleep. Roman was awake sitting up in bed while Galina and Joelle were sound asleep to his right. AJ sat in a chair as Wendy and their children all slept in his and Wendy's large bed. Brie slept soundly in her bed with Nikki and Renee. Daniel fell asleep in the sitting room. Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte were asleep themselves.

However, Karl and Luke were down in the dungeons with good number of royal guards, waiting for the attack. John and Cesaro were on the outside of castle grounds near where the secret passages led into the castle. They too had a few royal guards. But Seth, Finn, and Dean with a few royal guards as well, were outside the rooms of the queen.

However, at about one in the morning, everyone woke up or was startled by the yells of all the guards and crashes of loud sounds. Stephanie was startled by the loud noises. Her daughters all woke up, scared.

"It's all right, girls," Stephanie said. She walked over to the window to see what was happening.

Galina and Joelle were both startled by the loud noises. Roman was on his feet, walking over to the window to see.

Wendy and the boys were startled by the noises. Anney was as well and she woke up crying. AJ was on his feet, walking over to the window.

Brie, Nikki, and Renee were quickly awake. Daniel woke up and it took him a moment to register. He was then on his feet.

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte were startled by the loud noises just as everyone else was. The three all looked at each other. Sasha got out of bed and went to look out the window.

Everyone sprung into attack to defend the castle. The royal army fought on the outside of the gates, protecting the castle from the intruders of the factions. Archers shot arrows at the intruders from high up. John and Cesaro with the royal guardsmen by their side fought the men that came to get through the secret passages. Karl and Luke were good in the dungeons with their guardsmen.

Seth, Finn, and Dean stayed where they were outside the doors. They heard everything going on outside.

Some men distracted Cesaro, John and their guardsmen, pulling them a good distance away from the entrance of the secret passage leading into the castle. This gave way for a large group of men to get inside the castle. The guardsmen with Cesaro and John saw they had been tricked.

"Intruders in the secret passages! Intruders in the secret passages!"

Guardsmen heard the alerts. They yelled it across to the next group. Everyone eventually moved it along for everyone to hear.

Everyone heard the guardsmen shouting.

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte heard the guardsmen shouting. There was then a crash, making them scream. They turned and saw a few men. One had thrown a chair. The three screamed again and quickly tried to get away.

Stephanie and the girls heard the guardsmen shouting. There was a loud crash, making them scream. They saw a few men standing there as well. Seth, Finn, and Dean burst into the rooms.

"Get the queen and princesses out of here," Seth commanded to the guardsmen.

Seth, Finn, and Dean charged at the few intruders. Stephanie pushing her daughters out of the reach of the intruders. One grabbed onto her. But she kicked him. She fell, but quickly got to her feet. The guardsmen had hold of the princesses. Stephanie was just a few feet away.

While the queen and princesses escaped, Seth, Finn, and Dean faced the intruders face on.

"Just the few men we wanted to see!" One of the intruders said.

"The Duke of Shield," Another said.

"And the Duke of Club," A third said.

"If we're the few you wanted to see," Finn said. "Then how about you deal with us like you want!"

"Gladly!"

The intruders then attacked. Seth, Finn, and Dean fought them back.

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte each quickly moved toward the door. One man each tackled Sasha and Becky.

Sasha and Becky each screamed as someone burst into the room. It was a few guardsmen. The men who had tackled them move away. The guardsmen went after them. Sasha and Becky quickly got to their feet and ran from the room.

A few of the intruders came to the dungeons. Karl, Luke, and their guardsmen fought them.

Seth, Finn, and Dean were pushed back into the hallway as they fought the intruders. The guardsmen who tried to protect Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte were quickly killed in a few moments. They then ran from the rooms to find the three. They only wanted Sasha and Becky, though.

Stephanie and the princesses were brought to where Hunter was. Hunter was relieved his wife and daughters were okay.

Seth, Finn, and Dean were able to kill they men who came after the queen and princesses. The three then ran off to find anymore intruders.

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte found a place to hide together. They didn't know where they could really go to be safe.

"Find the women!" Someone yelled.

"Charlotte Flair is with them!" Another yelled.

"Find Sasha Banks! And find Becky Lynch!"

"They are our leverage to the dukes!"

Sasha and Becky looked at each other. Tears came to their eyes. Charlotte grabbed onto both of their hands.

"If they take you two, then they take me," Charlotte whispered.

Sasha and Becky nodded their heads.

Down in the dungeons, Karl, Luke, and the guardsmen were doing a fine job, killing the intruders. The men trying to storm the castle walls were failing. The royal army were killing them one by one and protecting the castle walls greatly. But the real fight was inside the castle.

The intruders and guardsmen were all yelling about finding Seth and Finn as well as Sasha and Becky. Seth and Finn were more worried about Sasha and Becky now.


	13. The Showdown

Chapter 13 – The Showdown

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte hid where they were for a little while. Seth and Finn were on the search for their fiancées. The intruders decided their main focus was to find Sasha and Becky.

"Hello ladies," A man suddenly said.

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte gasped. Three men were there. One of each grabbed onto the three. They all tried to break free. There were three other men.

"Just who we wanted," One said.

"Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch," Another said.

Sasha recognized the three men who stood before her. They were the ones who worked in the royal household and had disrespected her, Becky, and Charlotte, a few weeks ago.

"Traitors," Sasha said.

"Traitors?" Becky questioned.

"More like inside informants," One said.

"You three are the ones who disrespected us a few weeks ago!" Charlotte said.

"Good job, Lady Flair," A second one said. "Good job."

"And we are also a few who are with the factions," The third said.

"Why?" Becky asked.

"Because your fiancée disrupted the riches my family was getting."

"The same with my family, except with yours, Sasha."

"You are greedy, selfish assholes. The people were starving and dying because of your previous dukes," Sasha said.

"The people are not our problem."

"They were the dukes' problems. That was why the king arrested, executed them, and then named Finn and Seth the dukes of Club and Shield. They cared for the people of their cities. They brought them food, ending the starvation and the death that went with that," Becky said.

"Yes, well, we don't care anymore."

"We got we wanted!"

"We have them!" One shouted.

Seth and Finn were searching for Sasha and Becky. They stopped and listened.

 _We found them!_

 _We have them!_

 _We have the dukes' fiancées!_

 _Come to the great hall!_

 _To the great hall!_

Seth and Finn looked at each other. They nodded their head and ran to get to the great hall.

Sasha and Becky were dragged to the great hall. There were a good number of guardsmen dead. A fair number of the courtiers were at the mercy of the intruders of the faction. Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte wondered what was going on with the king, queen, and the princesses. As well as Roman and Galina with Joelle, AJ with Wendy and their kids, and Nikki, Renee, and Daniel with Brie.

"Here they are."

Sasha and Becky were on the ground in front of two other men.

"Sasha?" One of the men said looking at her.

Sasha looked at him. "Father?"

"Father?" Becky and Charlotte said.

"I thought it was just a coincidence that it might be you, Sasha Banks," The man said. "You use your mother's name."

"Your damn right I used my mother's name! She didn't walk out on me and Liam like you did! She stayed with him and me, taking care of her son whenever he fell ill. She loved that boy so much that she died of a broken heart after he died. I died both days my little brother and mother died.

"It doesn't surprise me to see you here either. You were a greedy, selfish man when you were with my mother. Did you ever love her? How about me? I know you didn't love, Liam. Otherwise you would have stayed."

"Yes, I loved your mother!" Sasha's father exclaimed. "I loved her from the very moment I first saw her!"

"How about me? How about Liam? Tell me the truth!"

"I didn't want you nor Liam! I didn't want children. But your mother did and she got it! Only because I loved her to do so!"

Sasha turned away. She tried not to cry. _Remember Ric! Remember Ric! He was an adoptive father! He took care of you and loved you unlike your own father!_

"You did do well on your own, though, Sasha," Her father said. "Becoming a ward to a duke. Then being a lady in waiting to the princesses. And then becoming engaged to a duke. You call me greedy. I say it might be hereditary."

"Not with her!"

Everyone turned to see who it was. It was Seth and Finn.

"Sasha's not like you, Markus," Seth continued as he and Finn walked further into the hall. "She has a heart of gold. She loves and takes care of the princesses as she did her sickly brother. She's a wonderful woman. That is why I fell in love with her and I can't wait for the day she becomes my wife. And then the day she gives birth to our first child. And I will not walk out on her and any children we have. A real man doesn't walk away from his responsibilities."

"Right you are, Seth," Markus, Sasha's father said. "But it's just you and Finn here with me a few other men. We out number you."

"I don't think so!" Dean said, coming forward. "I am here to back them up!"

"As are we!" Roman and AJ coming forward as well.

Seth and Finn smiled at each other.

"They also have their king!"

Everyone gasped as Hunter was walking forward.

"Your grace," One of Markus's comrades said.

"You all want me, Seth and Finn," Hunter said as stood next to Seth and Finn. "Well, guess what, here we are. You have taken down many of my guardsmen. I should have faced you all head on first. But I am righting that mistake."

"Well, your highness and your graces," Markus said. "Let's you three, plus Dean, Roman and AJ take me, David, Edward, Charles, and Henry head on."

"Let's do it," Hunter said.

"Perfect."

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte were all pulled out of the way. There was a big space. Swords were drawn. The men all then began to fight. Markus, Sasha's father was the main leader of the faction. He faced off with Hunter. Seth, Finn, and everyone fought the other guys.

Seth, Finn, Roman, Dean, and AJ killed their opponents quickly. They were better swordsmen. Roman, Dean, and AJ stood back. Seth and Finn watched Hunter and Markus carefully. Hunter knocked Markus to the ground. Seth was quick to kick his sword away and then he and Finn grabbed onto him.

Lots of royal guardsmen came running into the great hall. The men holding onto Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte let them go. The three quickly moved away.

Hunter smirked. "Most of your comrades are dead. Your right-hand men are dead now thanks to my two dukes and their right-hand men. You are close to it. Surrender now!"

"Never!" Markus said.

"Then I shall do away with you as I did the former Dukes of Shield and Club."

Seth and Finn held on tight to Markus. Markus stared Hunter straight in the eye. Hunter stared right back. He got his sword in the right position was ready to stab him.

"WAIT!" Sasha shouted.

Everyone looked at her.

"Don't kill him, your majesty," She said, walking forward.

"Sasha…" Hunter said.

"I am not asking to save him. I want him to rot!"

"To rot?" 

"In the dungeons! Let him know what it is like to starve and slowly die so many of the people in Shield and Club did because he got his wealth from the former dukes. Let him get sick and die as those poor people! That is all I ask."

Hunter moved away from Markus.

"Are the dungeons secure?" Hunter asked.

"Yes," A commanding officer of the guardsmen said.

"Take this sack of crap down there," Hunter said. "As well as the rest of the members of the factions!"

Two guardsmen grabbed onto Markus. Many others had the other few faction members.

"Well done, gentlemen," Hunter said, looking around at Seth, Finn, Roman, Dean, and AJ.

"Thank you, your grace," Seth said.


	14. Peace

Chapter 14 – Peace

The battle was won for the castle. The rest of the men who were alive inside the castle that were part of the factions were gathered and taken to the dungeons. Guardsmen then gathered the dead bodies of their fallen comrades and the other members of the factions.

Stephanie with the princesses were relieved to danger was over. However, the princesses were still shook up from the men coming into their mother's rooms. Galina with Joelle, Nikki and Renee with Brie, and Wendy with her children were all relieved about everything. They were happy no one charged into their rooms like they did with the queen and the princesses as well as Sasha with Becky and Charlotte.

Sasha could not believe that after all these years she had seen her birth father.

"Are you three all right?" Ric asked his daughter and adoptive daughters when he finally came from looking after the queen and princesses for the king.

"Yes," Charlotte said, hugging her father.

"I am too," Becky said, hugging Ric after her friend.

Ric nodded his head. He looked toward Sasha. She looked at Ric and began to cry.

"Come here, darling," Ric said, embracing her. Sasha hugged onto him, tightly. She cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Don't be," Sasha said. She pulled away from Ric and looked at him. "He was a greedy man even when he was with me, my mother, and your brother. He said he loved my mother very much. He said he didn't want me or my brother. He didn't want children. My mother only my brother and I because my father loved her to have children. I loved him very much. And it does my break my heart to know that he never wanted me.

"But when you took me in, Ric. I had another father figure to love me and take care of me like a girl should be taken care of."

"I love you, Sasha. You and Becky mean so much to me as my own daughters do. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for you and Sasha. You are my daughters. And I know when you and Seth are married he will take great care of you. And Finn will do the same with Becky," Ric said.

"We will," Seth said.

Sasha turned to her fiancée with a smile. He stood there with Finn. Becky went over to Finn, hugging him. Finn hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

Sasha moved over to Seth. He embraced her. "I love you, Sasha," He said. "I was scared when I heard you, Becky, and Charlotte had been found and brought here."

"I love you too, Seth." She pulled back and looked at him. "So you knew my father?"

Seth nodded his head. "Yes, he had been in and out of both Shield and Club for years. The former dukes were friends with one another like Finn and I am. Markus got his wealth from them."

Sasha nodded her head. "Promise me something!"

"Anything!"

"Promise me you will take care of me forever and never leave me and any children we have!" Sasha said with tears.

"I promise! I vow to! Just like you, I want children! I want a family!" Seth replied.

"Thank you," Sasha said.

"And if we have a son, we'll name him Liam after your brother."

"Liam Richard Rollins," She smiled. "His middle name for after the father figure who actually loves me."

"And so it shall be," Seth replied with a smile.

Sasha smiled. She kissed her fiancée.

Two days later the prisoners of the factions faced trial for their actions. All were found guilty and sentenced to death. No one saw their executions. All were beheaded. However, Markus did not face execution or death as he comrades had. He would rot in his own cell until the day he died.

Sasha talked with the king one more time about her father's punishment. She asked that he be fed and taken care for a little while. She wanted her father to know how her life was going to be great while he lived in jail for the rest of his life. She wanted him to be informed frequently about things that were happening in her life.

"I wish to see him as well, please, your grace," Sasha said.

"I will have someone take you down there," Hunter said.

"Thank you, your grace."

"You are welcome. And I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, your highness," Sasha replied. "No one does. My father is a greedy, selfish man. But the only father who matters to be is Ric."

"Well, I love my wife and daughters very much."

"I know you do. The princesses are very lucky to have you. And I thank you for letting me take care of them for you and the queen. Being a big sister to them makes me remember my little brother. I love reading to the princesses, teaching them, and just enjoying life with them. Being an older sister is ones of the greatest gifts in the world. Murphy and Vaughn are very lucky to have an older sister and sisters."

"You are welcome for being a lady in waiting to my daughters. And thank you for taking care of my girls. They love you a lot as well."

"Thank you," Sasha said.

About an hour later, Roman and Dean both came to find Sasha. They would take her down to the dungeons. Hunter wanted Sasha to be as safe as possible down in those dungeons. Seth offered to take her down there himself, but Hunter needed him for something else.

Sasha was not surprised about the conditions in the dungeons. It was dark, damp, and unpleasant. A perfect place for her father.

Markus sat on a small bed in his cell reading. He heard keys in the lock of the door. He looked up and saw the door open. He saw Roman come in. He was followed by Sasha and Dean behind her.

"And what do I owe to this wonderful visit from you three?" Markus asked as the door to his cell closed.

"Your daughter wished to see you," Roman said.

"And why would you want to?" Markus asked, looking directly at Sasha.

"Because I wanted to tell you a few things," Sasha said.

"And what would that be?" Markus asked, standing up.

"Well, first off you will spend the rest of your life here."

"That I know."

"Yes, but I have asked the king to keep you alive for a long time. He granted it. I asked you to remain alive for a long time, because I want you to know about every single thing that happens to me for the rest of my life! You will about my wedding day. You will hear about when I have children. You will hear about how greatly I serve the people of Shield when I will be a duchess. Mother would be proud of me. And I know Liam would be very proud of me.

"He told me he dreamed of never being ill again. He said he would become a doctor and take care as many sick people as possible. He wished to build a wealth and then use that wealth to take care of sick people as well. I told him I would love that too.

"He said that to me just before he died," Sasha said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You live in a fantasy world," Markus laughed.

"I do not! Because for me I can take care of sick people for Liam I did with me. I am marrying a duke and I will be a duchess. I will take care of the sick people in Shield. I will live out Liam's dream!"

Markus snooted.

"Think what you want to think, FATHER!" Sasha snapped. "But I will take care of the people of Shield. Unlike you, who wanted them to starve to death and die. The same with those people in Club. Maybe I will go to Club myself and take care of those people alongside my best friend and future duchess of Club, Becky."

"Say all you want, Sasha!"

"Yes, I will say all I want! But for now, I don't wish to say anything else!" Sasha looked to Roman and Dean. "We can go now!" The two nodded their heads.

Dean knocked on the door. A guard opened it up. Dean moved toward it. Sasha behind him and Roman close behind her. The three stood in the corridor. The guard closed the cell door and relocked it.

Dean then led Sasha out of the dungeons. Roman followed behind her.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasha stood with Seth.

"I have to return to Shield and settle things there after this whole mess," Seth told her.

"I knew it was coming," Sasha said. "You do what you need to do like you always do. I will be here when you come back."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the king calls everyone to the throne room!" A page shouted.

Sasha looked at Seth.

"This is news to me," He said. "We shall go together, though." He took Sasha's hand and led her to the throne room.

Minutes later, the whole court stood in the throne room.

"The king and queen."

Everyone bowed as Hunter and Stephanie came into the room. The two smiled brightly at each other. Stephanie walked over and took a seat on her chair. Hunter stood, smiling.

"My people," He said. "It has been a long few days for us all. We are all still shaken up from the attack. We are all mourning the loss of lost loved ones. I am sorry still for those of you who lost people you loved in the attack. I am sorry for all my guardsmen who lost friends and brothers. I am sorry for all the guardsmen I lost. No one will be forgotten. I am forever grateful to all my guardsmen and army who defended the castle. I am forever grateful to everyone and anyone who kept my wife and daughters safe. However, that brings me to some more exciting matters."

Hunter smiled as he courtiers looked at each other.

"In good time, Daniel Bryan's wife, Brie, will welcome their first child. Daniel Bryan served us all well when he was out gathering information and keeping taps on the men of the factions," Hunter said.

Everyone clapped.

"I have been informed that Brie's twin sister, Nikki Cena, wife of John Cena is pregnant with her and John's first child as well! John Cena did us good by working alongside his brother-in-law. He also did his best to protect the secret passages leading into the castle outside the castle grounds. The intruders got in, but he fought with all his might."

Everyone clapped at that.

"Those are two very exciting events. But there will be one more. Unfortunately, The Duke of Shield and Duke of Club need to leave us to go take care of their cities. We know they will be leaving their fiancées behind. However, my wife, your queen will now speak," Hunter said, looking over his wife.

Stephanie smiled as she got up. "I have made a decision on my own, but with the consent of my husband, of course," She said, looking at Hunter. He nodded his head.

"Yesterday, I asked my daughters' ladies, Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch, how they were doing. They said they were fine, but with everyone that has happened, they were both ready to marry their fiancés. And my husband has heard that Seth Rollins and Finn Balor are ready to marry their fiancées as well," Stephanie said.

Sasha and Seth exchanged smiles.

"So it shall be that we will have a double wedding!"

Everyone exchanged looks with smiles.

"Yes, we shall have a double wedding with the Duke of Shield marrying Sasha Banks and the Duke of Club marrying Becky Lynch where both women will become duchesses."

Sasha and Seth were not too far away from Becky and Finn. Sasha and Becky exchanged huge smiles.

"While Seth and Finn return to Shield and Club, we shall be planning a great wedding for them and their fiancées upon their return. We will get everything together and when we receive word they will return; we will put everything in motion for that wedding. No expense shall be spared for this wedding. Seth and Finn protected me and my daughters from the attackers. And I owe them. Plus, Sasha and Becky take excellent care of my daughters with Charlotte as well. This is my reward to them!

"So Seth and Finn go do your duties in Shield and Club. Then here we will be planning your wedding to your two beautiful fiancées, Sasha and Becky. Now let's give up for the future brides and grooms," Stephanie said. She began to clap as everyone else did.


	15. Planning and Taking Care of Business

Chapter 15 – Planning and Taking Care of Business

The next day in the late morning, Seth with Roman and Dean, and Finn with AJ headed back to Shield and Club. Galina with Joelle, Renee, and Wendy with her children remained at the castle. Sasha and Becky were very excited about having a double wedding together. And they were also excited to plan their wedding.

"I have to send word to my brother," Becky commented.

"You do," Sasha said.

"It is just hard to say when to send word and when he should come."

"Yes, you should send word that you and Finn will be getting married soon. Plus, let him know that Finn is back in Club for the time being to get his city back in control."

"Oh, yes. I think I'll write him a letter now and send it out."

"Good idea. Did he even know about the factions?"

"Yes."

There was a knock on the door. Sasha and Becky were actually in their rooms.

"Come in," Sasha said.

"Ladies," A page said.

"Yes, what is it?" Sasha asked with a smile.

"There is a Gonzo de Mondo here for you, Becky. He says he's your brother."

"Oh, my God!" Becky said. She quickly walked out of the room and into the hallway. She screamed with delight when she saw it really was her brother.

Sasha smiled. She went to the doorway to see her friend with her brother.

"It's so great to see you," Becky said.

"I'm glad to see you're all right," Gonzo replied. "I heard about the factions actually attacking the castle and that you were one of their targets."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm alive and well. In fact, I have some more news for you."

"And what is that?"

"Finn and I will be married soon!" Becky exclaimed with delight.

"How soon?!" Gonzo said.

"It's hard to say. Finn left for Club earlier today. He needed to clean up the mess from the factions. But as soon as he returns we will be married. I was actually about to write a letter to you sending news about the wedding."

"Well, I'm very happy to hear that." Gonzo hugged his sister tightly. "I am very happy you are okay."

"Thank you," Becky said. "Do you remember Sasha?" She turned to her friend in the doorway.

"Of course, I remember Sasha," Gonzo said. "My sister's sister. Hello Sasha."

"Hello," Sasha said. "It's great to see you. Did you have a long trip?"

"A little. I was very anxious to see my sister."

"Well, I am fine. Especially now that you are here," Becky said.

Gonzo smiled, embracing his sister once again.

Seth, Roman, and Dean reached Shield in the early evening. The city was somewhat in chaos. Most of the people were going crazy because of their fellow citizens having been executed. Seth stood before them and spoke.

"My people," He began. "I know many of you are angry about losing your family members or friends. I understand that. But those men were after me and my fiancée. Many of them and I am sure many of you still are not pleased with me as your Duke of Shield. But you were pleased weeks ago when I first came here as your Duke of Shield.

"Why have I been given grief for making sure everyone of this city has food?! No one here should starve to death. Because with starvation comes sickness and with sickness comes death. If there is an epidemic in the less fortunate spots of the city, then it comes here to the wealthy portion of the city. And with that, many of you could get sick and die!

"NO! I wish for everyone in this city to be healthy! I wish for everyone to be able to eat and live! You might have your attitudes about the poor people of this city! Many of you might say, "Who cares for the poor people?! It is their own problem they are poor!" But I am one who cares for the poor people of this city! Those poor people are my people as all of you are. The poor people are your fellow citizens of Shield.

"But I say this now, if you have any problems with me, come forward and tell me now!"

There was a commotion. It was the sound of the commanding officers from the Royal Guard and Army.

"Be careful what you do!" Seth said. "The king has sent Royal guardsmen to here and to Club to make sure order stays in both cities. Anyone who goes against these men will be arrested and taken to the castle. Now those of you who have problems, speak now if you must! But do not do anything stupid!"

"Do you deny that Markus Heckles is the father of your fiancée, Sasha Banks?!"

"I do not!"

"Do you deny that it was your fiancée's suggestion that Markus spend the rest of his life in jail for his treason?!"

"I do not! Do you know his story of his family?! The TRUE story?!"

"His family died!"

"That is partially correct," Seth said. "His wife and son died. But his daughter did not. Markus's son, Sasha's younger brother, Liam was a very sickly child. Sasha and her mother, Judith were devoted to that boy. But Markus left them. But Sasha and her mother kept on taking care of Liam until the day he died. When Liam died, Judith (Markus's wife) became very sick with grief and died herself. That left Sasha on her own.

"Markus told Sasha the truth that night he was in the great hall with David, Edward, Charles and Henry, her on her knees in front of him with Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair! Markus said he never wanted children. He loved his wife very much and he said they had children, because she wanted it.

"It takes a true heartless person to say to they never wanted someone in their life! My fiancée deserved better! She got better! The Duke of Natch took her into his care as his ward! He loves her like a father should! And she will have a good man for a husband! I am a good man! Prove me wrong!"

Nobody said anything at that.

"Good. Now Roman, Dean, and I wish to relax and dine. We had a long trip and we had had a long few days before. The Royal Guard will establish themselves in the city. I trust you do not do anything stupid that they see. Because they have the right to arrest anyone and everyone who breaks the law in my city! YES, MY CITY! I am your Duke and I suggest you deal with it, because the king trusts in me!"

Seth turned his back on everyone. He, Roman, and Dean went to the townhouse.

Back at the castle, everyone met Becky's older brother, Gonzo. The king and queen were very pleased to meet him and promised to make sure he was treated greatly as his sister was at his stay under the roof of their castle. The princesses were excited when they met him. He told them a few stories about him and Becky growing up. He also shared a few stories where he caught Becky and Finn kissing at their young ages. Sasha and Charlotte loved that as much as the princesses did.

The planning for the double wedding took place. Sasha and Becky talked with Stephanie everyday about things. They were very excited about everything. Stephanie said the wedding would be just as grand as her and Hunter's had been.

"I appreciate you ladies as much as I do Charlotte," Stephanie said. "Since you three have come to be big sisters to my daughters, they have blossomed into new girls. I believe that being able to be little girls and have fun with some ladies that is not a governess has changed everything. I am very happy that I did not continue with a governess. I might need to one day, perhaps. But I think my girls will be fine without it.

"Aurora has grown greatly from you two and Charlotte. I believe she will continue to grow and be a fine young lady thanks to you three. I am grateful for all three of you. I will never stop saying it if I have already said it now. I believe you three have changed me for the better too."

"Thank you so much, Stephanie," Sasha said. "You are a mother figure to me."

"Me as well," Becky said.

"Thank you so much as well," Stephanie said. She opened her arms. Sasha and Becky happily moved toward her. Stephanie hugged them as she did her own daughters.

In Shield and Club, Seth and Finn with their comrades were getting their cities back in control. Hunter sending some of his Royal Guards to each city helped with it very much. As each day passed, the trouble in each city seemed to die out. People came to accept Seth and Finn as their Dukes again. As well as Roman, Dean, AJ, Karl, and Luke as their second in command if the dukes were ever away.

A week passed and something exciting was happening at the castle. Brie Bryan went into labor with her and her husband's first child.

Brie went into labor early in the morning. The mid-wife was called to attend to the birth. Brie had Nikki and Renee with her most of the time. But when it was getting very close to having the child, Brie asked for both Sasha and Galina. Sasha was happy to be there.

Sasha stood to Brie's right with Nikki while Renee and Galina were to her left. Brie was ready to have her child.

"It's time, Brie," The mid-wife said.

"Yes," Brie said.

"Yes. Let me know when you are ready, my dear."

Brie nodded. She looked to her friends and her sister.

"We're all here, Brie," Nikki said, taking her twin sister's hand.

"You'll be here soon," Brie said.

"Yes, but right now let's bring your child into the world. Then you can be by my side when I bring mine in."

Brie nodded her head. She looked to the mid-wife. "I'm ready."

"Okay, and push," The mid-wife said.

Brie began to push. Her sister and friends around her encouraged her as she pushed. Galina knew what it was like to give birth, so she knew how Brie felt. Sasha had been by her mother's side when she had her little brother. Liam had been seven years younger than Sasha.

Daniel Bryan was outside the bedchambers pacing, waiting for his wife to bring their first child into the world. John Cena was in the room with him. Wendy stopped by to see how everything was.

"It will all be okay, Daniel," She said. "I have had four children. I know."

"Thank you," Daniel said.

"That's it, my dear," The mid-wife said. "Keep pushing."

"Yes, yes," Galina said. "Keep going."

"Just a little more," The mid-wife said.

Brie gave one final cry and push. A few seconds later she heard the sound of her baby crying.

"It's a girl," The mid-wife said, holding up the baby for Brie to see.

"It's a girl?" She asked, looking at Nikki and Sasha.

"Yes, it's a girl," Nikki replied with tears in her eyes. "You have a daughter."

Brie began to cry herself.

Another mid-wife took care of the baby girl for the moment. The mid-wife who delivered the baby took care of Brie with the afterbirth.

"She's very healthy, madam," The mid-wife with the baby said as she walked over to the bed.

"Give her to my sister first," Brie said.

Nikki smiled. The mid-wife handed Nikki her niece. Nikki held her in her arms and looked at her. "Oh, she's so small and beautiful," Nikki said.

Brie smiled. "Bring her here."

"Yes," Nikki said. She moved closer to the bed and sat on the side of it. She handed her sister her daughter.

Brie happily took her newborn daughter into her arms. She took a look at her. "Oh, my goodness," Brie said with tears. "Hi. Hi, my sweetheart."

Sasha, Nikki, Renee, and Galina all smiled as they watched Brie with her new baby girl. They were all crying a little.

"Shall I get your husband, Brie?" The mid-wife asked.

"Yes, please," Brie replied.

The mid-wife smiled. She walked over to the double doors. She opened both of them up. Daniel, John, and Wendy both looked to her.

"It is a girl, Daniel," The mid-wife said.

"A girl?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, a beautiful, healthy baby girl."

"I have a daughter," Daniel said, looking to his brother-in-law.

"Congratulations," John said.

"Come meet her," The mid-wife said.

Sasha smiled as she held the newborn baby girl. Brie had let her be the next hold her daughter after her.

"Brie?" Daniel said, walking into the room.

"Daniel," Brie smiled, holding out her hand.

Daniel smiled, walking over to his wife. He took her hand. "We have a daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, we have a little girl!" Brie said with tears.

"Let's let her papa hold her," Sasha said. She walked around the bed to Daniel. She carefully placed Daniel's daughter in his arms.

"Oh, wow," Daniel said as soon as he had hold of his daughter. He looked down at her. "My God."

"It's amazing how they steal your heart the moment you hold them, huh?" Galina asked.

"Yes," Daniel said. "I can imagine Roman felt the same way I do right now."

"He did. But you will have that feeling for the rest of your life. They can steal your heart many times a day. Joelle does that with me almost every day."

"Hopefully, Seth will return soon so Roman can return too," Sasha said.

"Yes. But if you don't mind, I'd like to go see my daughter," Galina said.

"Yes, go," Brie said. "Thank you for being here with me."

"I am overjoyed to have been here, Brie. And I will do it for you, Nikki when you have your child. And I will do the same you, Renee and Sasha when you have your first children."

"I expect you to," Sasha joked. "I will be your Duchess."

Everyone gave a laugh.

"I will be by later, Brie," Galina said.

"Thank you," Brie said.

Galina smiled and left the room.

"I wish to go tell the entire court of the new arrival," Sasha said. "May I?"

"Yes, please," Brie said.

"I will be back later." Sasha then left the room.

The news spread throughout the castle that Brie had given birth to a baby girl. Everyone was excited for her and Daniel. Hunter and Stephanie were the most excited. They knew how exciting welcoming a daughter was.

The next day, Sasha sent a messenger to Shield to tell Seth, Roman, and Dean about Brie giving birth.

The messenger arrived in Shield in the afternoon. Seth, Roman, and Dean were eating lunch when a servant showed the messenger in.

"I bring a message from your fiancée, my Lord Rollins," The messenger said.

"Is everything all right?" Seth asked.

"Yes, everything is great. The message is that Brie Bryan gave birth to her and Daniel's child yesterday evening."

"Well, that's great news!"

"Yes," Roman said. "What did she have?"

"She had a daughter, Roman," The messenger said.

"A daughter," Roman smiled.

"I bring a message from your wife, Roman and your fiancée, Dean too."

"What does my fiancée have to say?" Dean asked.

"She wishes you well and looks forward to your return."

"Thank you," Dean replied with a smile.

"And what does my wife have to say?" Roman asked.

"She says she loves you and looks forward to when you return as well. Your daughter also sends her love and she wishes for her to be the first one you see when you return to the castle," The messenger said with a laugh.

Roman laughed as well. "Thank you."

The messenger nodded his head.

Sasha was so happy to stop by to see Brie and the baby later that afternoon.

"Hello," She said, walking into the room.

"Hello," Brie said.

"Hi Sasha," Daniel said.

"How is everyone this afternoon?" Sasha asked.

"The baby and I are doing just fine," Brie said with a smile. She held her daughter in her arms. "Come sit with me."

"Of course," Sasha said. She walked over to the bed and took a seat next to Brie.

"Would you like to hold her again?" 

"I would love to."

Brie handed her daughter over to her friend. Sasha happily took her into her arms. The baby whined a little.

"Shh, shh," Sasha said. "It's all right, little one. You are in good hands."

Brie smiled.

"Does she have a name yet?" Sasha asked.

"That's what I wanted to see you about," Brie said.

"Yes."

"Brie and I decided to name her after you," Daniel said.

"After me?" Sasha asked.

"Yes," Daniel smiled.

"Why me?" Sasha asked with a smile.

"Because you have been taking care of me for weeks," Brie said. "I have been with Galina and Renee for a few years. Plus, I have had my twin sister my whole life too. And you will be my Duchess soon."

Sasha smiled. "I am honored. Thank you. What is her full name?"

"Sasha Nicole Bryan," Brie said.

Sasha smiled. She looked Daniel.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He said. "I love my daughter."

Sasha nodded her head. She looked at the baby girl in her arms. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Sasha Nicole Bryan," She said. "I'm Sasha Banks. And soon I will be your Duchess of Shield. But that's not important. What is important is you growing big and strong. And there will be many people who will make sure that happens."

A few days later, Sasha and Becky with Charlotte were playing with the princesses in the gardens. The six were all happy to be together.

"Ladies," Stephanie called.

The six all looked to see not only Stephanie, but Hunter as well.

"Your majesties," Sasha said as she bowed with Becky and Charlotte. The princesses bowed as well.

"How is everyone?" Hunter asked as he and Stephanie walked closer to them.

"We're all great, Papa," Vaughn said. "We're having tons of fun like always."

"That's what I like to hear. Come give me a hug, my beauties."

Vaughn and her sisters all went over to their father to give him a hug. They did the same with their mother.

"Good afternoon, Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte," Hunter said.

"Good afternoon," Charlotte replied. "How are you, your majesty?"

"I'm great, Charlotte. Thank you."

"Hunter and I bring some news to you, Sasha and Becky," Stephanie commented.

Sasha and Becky looked at each other.

"Its good news, sweethearts," Hunter said.

"Oh, okay," Becky said. "What is it then?"

Hunter looked at his wife with a smile. Stephanie smiled brightly. "Seth and Finn are both leaving Shield and Club tomorrow. We will have the wedding in just a few days."

Sasha and Becky squealed with delight.

"At last," Becky said.

"Roman, Dean, and AJ are coming back with them as well, right?" Sasha asked.

"Yes," Stephanie replied. "They cannot miss their duke's wedding as well as seeing their families."

"Great."

"Now we need to discuss the final details for the wedding now, my ladies."

"Yes, we must," Becky said.

"Girls, how about you stay with me and we play?" Hunter suggested. "And then we let Charlotte go with your mom, Becky, and Sasha."

"Yes!" Vaughn said.

"Definitely," Murphy said.

"Yes," Aurora said.

"Great," Hunter said.

"Have fun with your papa, sweethearts," Stephanie said. "Come on, ladies. We have much to do."

Sasha and Becky were both very happy. They both grabbed onto Charlotte. Charlotte smiled. The three then followed Stephanie inside the castle.

Galina, Renee, and Wendy received the news of their husbands and fiancé heading back to the castle tomorrow. They were as happy as Sasha and Becky were. Their children were especially happy.

The next morning, at first light, Seth with Roman and Dean were all up. The three had breakfast and then got ready to head back to the castle.

The three made it to the castle in the late afternoon. As they were riding up to the gates of the castle, Finn with AJ were not too far behind.

"Always leaving and arriving at the same time," Finn joked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Seth said. "You and I are friends for life, because our fiancées are friends for life."

"I wouldn't have that any other way either."

Seth laughed.

The guards at the gate stopped them. They stopped everyone now. But they knew Seth, Finn, Roman, Dean, and AJ. So the five were only stopped for a moment.

The five all rode up to the stables. A few groom hands came out to grab the reins of their horses. The five all dismounted.

"Papa!"

"Papa! Papa!"

Roman and AJ were quick to look. Joelle with AJ's sons came running. The two proud papas smiled. They quickly went over to their children. Roman quickly scooped Joelle into his arms and hugged her tightly. AJ hugged all three of his sons at the same time.

Galina and Renee with Wendy carrying Anney came outside. Renee quickly went over to Dean when he saw her and started coming her way. He kissed her and then hugged her.

Roman placed Joelle down as his wife came their way. He smiled. He wrapped his arms around her once she was in his reach. He kissed her.

AJ hugged both his wife and his daughter. He then kissed his wife.

Sasha and Becky smiled as they walked outside the castle. Their smiles brightened when they saw their friends reunited with their husbands and fiancé. They both took a look around to see where their fiancés were.

Seth and Finn were talking as their friends were greeted by their loved ones. They then took a look when they saw two others walk outside the castle. They saw it was their fiancées.

"Let's not keep them waiting anymore," Seth said.

Finn nodded his head.

The two walked right over to Sasha and Becky. Both women smiled seeing their fiancés. The two both walked a few feet and were quickly in Seth's and Finn's arms.

"Hi," Seth said, looking into Sasha's eyes.

"Hi," Sasha replied. She then kissed him passionately.


	16. Double Wedding

Chapter 16 – Double Wedding

After getting cleaned up from their travels, Seth with Sasha, Roman with both Joelle and Galina, and Dean with Renee went to say hello to Brie and Daniel, and also meet their baby girl, Sasha. Daniel was happy to see all his friends. But he was also happy to show off his baby girl. Brie was happy as well to show off her daughter.

"She is named Sasha Nicole Bryan," Brie said. Seth, Roman, and Dean didn't know her name. "Her middle name is for my sister, of course. But her first name is Sasha, because Sasha had looked after me so much the last weeks of my pregnancy. I loved having Nikki, Renee, and Galina with me. But Sasha was the best of all."

"Thank you, Brie," Sasha said.

"No, thank you," Daniel said. "Like Brie said you looked after her the last weeks of her pregnancy."

"And I would do it all over again," Sasha said. "Just like I did with Renee, Galina and Joelle."

"Well, Dean and I thank you for looking after Galina, Joelle, and Renee," Roman said.

"We more so looked out for each other," Galina said.

"Yes," Renee said. "Becky and Wendy were also part of it."

"But the important thing is everyone is all back together," Dean said. He wrapped his arms around Renee and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"Yes," Roman said. He wrapped his own arms around his wife. Galina smiled. Joelle turned to look at her parents. Roman quickly grabbed onto her hand.

"Yes," Seth said, looking at Sasha. She looked at him with a smile. "And we're having a wedding."

"Yes, we are!" Sasha said. "Then maybe some months after that night, a little baby will be born!"

"Now there's a great thought!"

Sasha smiled. She moved over toward her fiancé and kissed him.

"To the future Duchess of Shield," Daniel said.

Everyone clapped. Seth and Sasha laughed a little.

Two days later, at first light, people were up getting everything ready for the wedding. The wedding would take place that afternoon. Everyone made sure they followed everything carefully that was planned out. They didn't want to make one little mistake. The brides and grooms were kept separate as well.

Stephanie made sure Sasha and Becky were well taken care of like she always did. But today was especially important, because they were brides. Charlotte was with them, of course. Galina, Renee, Brie, and Nikki as well as Wendy only stopped in for a few minutes that day. The brides loved those ladies, but they just wanted to be together. As well as with Charlotte.

Sasha and Becky got ready together as well. There were maids who helped them with it. Charlotte got ready on her own. The two brides were so happy getting ready.

Stephanie stopped by once they were ready. She had a gift for each of them. She had a tiara for each of them.

"It's beautiful," Sasha said.

"Mine as well," Becky said. "Thank you so much."

"Yes, thank you."

Stephanie smiled. "You are both welcome. I know your mothers would be happy for the both of you."

Sasha and Becky nodded their heads.

"Come now," Stephanie said. "It is time for you both to be married."

Sasha and Becky smiled.

The two brides made their way to the great hall. They lacked behind for a few moments. Stephanie made her way to the entrance of the hall where Hunter and the princesses stood waiting for her.

The courtiers and guests for the wedding stood aside as the king and queen, the princesses leading the way, walked into the hall. All three of the princesses walked proudly. They were most excited for two of their ladies to be married. But it was time to be of proper behavior. For the fun would come soon.

Both Seth and Finn stood in front of the crowd. They bowed as their king, queen, and princesses made their way to them. The princesses took their seats. Hunter and Stephanie then took their seats. Hunter gave the motion.

The musicians began to play. Becky and Sasha smiled at each other. Becky made her way into the great hall, but stopped. Some maids fixed the train of her dress. She looked over her shoulder. Sasha came in and stood next to her. The maids fixed the train of her dress.

Both brides and best friends stood next to each other smiling. They both faced forward and then began their way to their grooms.

"They're so beautiful," Joelle whispered as she stood with her parents.

"Yes, they are," Galina whispered back with a bright smile.

"Very beautiful," Roman whispered himself.

Nikki and John looked at each other smiling. He grabbed onto her hand and kissed it.

Brie and Daniel held onto each other's hands as they smiled.

Dean took a look at his fiancée. Renee looked at him with a smile. He grabbed onto her hand and whispered into her ear, "I want us to be married next." Renee nodded her head with a smile. Dean smiled.

AJ and Wendy held hands themselves. Their sons stood with them. Anney was temporarily with a maid for the duration of the wedding ceremony.

Ric and Charlotte both stood together as they watched Sasha and Becky together. Charlotte was in tears and Ric tried to fight it.

Seth and Finn both grinned as they watched their brides make their way toward them. They were in awe of their brides as well.

Sasha and Becky reached their grooms. Sasha looked to Seth and Becky looked to Finn. Seth and Finn both reached for the hand of their brides. Sasha gave her hand to Seth as Becky did with Finn. The four then walked a few feet and stood in front of the officiator for the ceremony.

Everyone stood watching and listening. Some whispered to each other. Others remained silent. The princesses could not get over how beautiful Sasha and Becky looked. They were in awe of them.

"His majesty the king and her majesty the queen, and ladies and gentlemen, I pronounce these men and women now husbands and wives," The officiator said. "You may kiss."

The two couples then shared their first kisses as newlyweds. The courtiers and guests clapped for them. Hunter and Stephanie rose clapping themselves. Hunter walked over to the newlyweds. He held his hands up. Everyone stopped clapping and grew quiet.

"Courtiers and guests," Hunter said. "It gives me great pleasure to announce Duke and Duchess of Shield, Seth and Sasha Rollins. And Duke and Duchess of Club, Finn and Rebecca Balor."

"Long live the Duke and Duchess of Shield!" Dean shouted.

"And long live the Duke and Duchess of Club!" AJ shouted.

"Yes, long live both Dukes and Duchesses," Stephanie said.

Everyone clapped.

Sasha stood proudly next to Seth as the new Duchess of Shield. Becky did as well with Finn but as the new Duchess of Club.

The banquet of the reception took place minutes later. Everyone was happy to enjoy a good feast as always. However, the two newlywed couples were both happy to be with their new husband or wife since they had been away from each other all day long.

"Being without you today was more agonizing that the weeks I had to be away in Shield or dealing with the factions," Seth admitted.

"Same here," Sasha replied. "But today is one of the happiest days of my life."

"Mine as well."

"I hope within the next year we will welcome our first child too."

"I do as well. And starting tonight, we can make that happen," Seth said with a smile.

Sasha returned her own.

About twenty minutes later, the dancing began. Hunter and Stephanie started out. But the newlyweds all joined them. The rest of the court and guests were happy to join after the king and queen and the newlyweds got their dances in.

Sasha and Becky were both finally able to talk with their friends. Charlotte had been the only one they saw all day. Sasha was happy to talk with everyone. 

"Can I have everyone's attention please?!" Hunter shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to their king.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the Duke of Natch has something to say."

Ric smiled. He stood with both Charlotte and Sami. Charlotte had a huge smile on her face. Sasha and Becky standing where they were, wondered if Ric was going to announce Sami being able to court Charlotte.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Ric said with a huge smile. "Today we were all together to witness two of my adoptive daughters, Sasha and Becky marry their sweethearts, Seth and Finn. Now I announce the courtship of my daughter, Charlotte to her sweetheart, Sami Zayn."

There were gasps, clapping and cheers.

"Sami, the woman is just as precious to me as Sasha and Becky are. I trust you to take great care of her as I know Seth and Finn will do with their new wives, my other two girls."

"I promise I will!" Sami said with a smile.

Everyone clapped.

"Carry on, everyone!" Ric said. "Carry on!"

Sasha and Becky were both quick to go over to their friend. Charlotte grinned when they came over to her.

"It was time since you two are married now," Charlotte said.

"Of course," Sasha said.

"You and Sami will be very happy together," Becky said.

"I know. As you two will be with your husbands," Charlotte said.

"It's so surreal that we are married," Sasha commented.

"I know," Becky said. "I was very nervous for the wedding today. But now I'm more nervous for tonight."

"Yes," Sasha said. "But we get to connect with Seth and Finn in a whole new way."

"It will be wonderful, I'm sure," Charlotte said.


	17. Wedding Night

Chapter 17 – Wedding Night

Sasha smiled as she sat at her dressing table in her new bedchambers. Her new bedchambers were those that were Seth's. And now that they were married, they were hers as well.

Sasha continued to smile. That day had been one of the greatest days of her life. There had been three of the worst days of her life that suck out the most. The day her father left her, her mother, and her brother. The day she lost her brother. And the day she lost her mother. The days she lost her brother and mother had hurt the most.

Losing her little brother was some horrible for her. She had loved him so much. He loved her so much too. Sasha had been able to say good-bye to him before he died. At the loss of her son, Sasha's mother became very sick herself. Sasha did everything to get her mother to get better. But her mother wouldn't get better. She finally died her sleep.

Sasha took a deep breath.

After her mother died, Sasha went to live with her mother's cousins. Sasha was happy to be with them. And they took excellent care of her. But then Ric came with both Charlotte and Becky. Not only were Charlotte and Becky fun to be around, but Sasha shared a few things in common with both of them. Charlotte had lost a little brother just as Sasha had. However, the dead of Charlotte's little brother had been more tragic then that of her own little brother. And Becky had lost a mother just as Sasha had.

Sasha was happy she was able to go back to the Flair estate with Ric, Charlotte, and Becky from her cousins. She heard from her cousins all the time. They had not been able to make it to the wedding, but they said they would come visit soon enough.

But the day Sasha came to court and met Seth, her life definitely changed. And now a few months later, they were husband and wife. She wouldn't have it any other way with meeting him, getting to know him, promising her heart to him, and beginning a courtship. The factions had really scared her. And it had really scared her the night they attacked the castle. But it had hurt a little bit seeing her father after all these years.

It had hurt. But it really hurt when he told her he never wanted her or her brother.

But she had been better off in all honesty. Losing her brother and mother in the process hurt. All though, Ric, Charlotte, and Becky had saved her from herself. She found a father figure and sisters. Life changed for the better with all three of them.

Sasha had come to court to be a lady in waiting to the princesses. Those girls changed her life as well. She loved all of them. She had been a big sister to a little brother. But she enjoyed being a big sister to little sisters.

And now she was duchess.

Being a duchess was something she never wanted. But it came with falling in love with a man who became a duke. Then when marrying the man, she loved, she became a duchess. But she could accomplish something for her brother. She would help the sick and ill wherever need be.

Seth opened the bedchamber doors. He looked around the room in search of his bride. He saw her at her dressing table. He smiled. He closed the doors.

Sasha looked into the mirror of her dressing table at the sound of the doors opening. She smiled when she saw it was her groom. She saw him look over at her. She smiled again. She got up and looked over toward him.

Seth smiled. He walked over to her. She slowly walked over to him with a smile on her face. He took her hand when he was in reach of it. His other hand touched her face.

Sasha continued to smile at him. Her hand touched his on her face.

"You're as beautiful right now as you were earlier today," Seth said.

"Thank you," Sasha said.

Seth smiled. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sasha happily returned the kiss. As they kissed, Seth scooped his bride into his arms. He then walked over to the bed. He pulled away from her lips as he placed her down on the bed.

Seth looked her straight in the eye. Sasha returned that look, but with a smile on her lips. Seth smiled himself. He got on the bed with her. He moved over toward her, kissing her once again. Seth's hands soon moved over her body. They felt wonderful on her. But she wanted them over her naked body.

Sasha pulled away from his lips, looking at him. Seth looked at her with wondering eyes.

"I want your hands on my naked body," She said.

A small smile came across Seth's lips as well as him nodding. Sasha smiled back.

Seth's hands grabbed onto her nightgown. He then slowly moved it up her body, revealing her bare body to him. She lifted her arms as he continued to move it up her body. Seth tossed it aside. Sasha then reached for Seth's shirt, moving it up his body. Seth grabbed onto it and pulled it off the rest of the way. He too tossed it aside.

Seth moved toward his new bride, kissing once more. Sasha returned the kiss. Seth slowly moved his hands back to her body. His hands gently caressed her body. He loved the feel of her body against his hands. Sasha moved her hands against his upper body.

Seth continued to caress and explore her body with his hands. Sasha moaned against his lips the few times he seemed to have found a sweet spot on her body. He decided now was the time to take to that ultimate connection.

Sasha looked at her groom as he pulled away from her lips. She watched as he took the rest of his clothes off. She bit her bottom lip, looking at him fully naked.

Seth moved back onto the bed and over toward his bride. He and Sasha looked each other straight in the eye. She had a small smile on her lips as well as red cheeks. Seth gave a grin as he blushed a little too.

Seth kissed Sasha again. She gasped a little when she felt him slip inside of her body. Seth pulled back and looked at her. Sasha looked back at him, biting her lip again.

Seth slowly began thrusting inside and outside her body. Sasha gasped a little, feeling a little pain and uncomfortableness. She took a few breaths, relaxing her body with the slight intrusion in her body.

Seth lips were back on hers. His hands caressing her body.

The feeling of Seth coming in and out of her body and with his hands caressing her body made Sasha moan. His touch and his movement felt so good. Sasha wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him closer to her.

The next morning, Seth was the first of the two to wake up. It saw a blurry figure next him in the bed. He blinked his eyes a couple times and looked at the figure next to him. He smiled when he saw it was Sasha next to him.

The night before had been amazing. Making love to Sasha had brought them a lot closer. There was no better than getting closer to the one you loved then making love together.

Seth loved that. But he also loved that he was married to Sasha, that she was waking up to her next to him, and that he would the rest of his life.

Sasha felt something against her. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked to see where she was. She grinned knowing very well where she was.

It was Seth's arm around her. She slowly turned onto her back to look at him.

Seth grinned when he was face to face with her. "Good morning, my beautiful wife," He said.

"Good morning, my handsome husband," Sasha grinned.

Seth chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. "I'll definitely love waking up to you next to me the rest of my life."

"Me too. I'll enjoy seeing you first thing in the morning. I have seen Becky and Charlotte first thing in the morning the last few years."

"Well, we know Becky will enjoy waking up to Finn first thing as much as he will with her, and you and I with each other," Seth said.

Sasha nodded her head.

Seth smiled.

"Last night was amazing," Sasha said.

"It was," Seth agreed.

"No better way to be closer to the one you really love then making love with them."

Seth nodded his head.

"And maybe," Sasha smiled. "Just maybe some months from now I will be having our first child."

Seth smiled. "I'd love that. But I'd rather build a home for my wife and future children. Well, I actually have been."

"The estate, right?"

"Yes. I have been to it a few times while I have been in Shield. I have been getting it ready really since we started courting. I am making it with a few things my wife would like, but also with what I want." 

Sasha smiled. "I can't wait to see it."

"We'll be there soon enough. And then our life together will truly begin."

"I can't wait for that too."

Seth smiled. He leaned over and kissed her passionately again.


	18. Leaving

Chapter 18 – Leaving

Sasha smiled as she walked into the great hall. Many of the courtiers were there as it was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning.

Sasha could not stop smiling. She was so happy to now be married. She was also so happy have been experienced the night before and that morning.

"Good morning, Duchess," A courtier said.

"Thank you, and good morning to you," Sasha replied with a bright smile.

Sasha was greeted by a few others with her new title. She greeted them back.

She smiled as she continued through the great hall. She looked around for her friends.

"Well, good morning, Duchess of Shield," A voice behind her said.

Sasha grinned. She turned around to see Becky. "Good morning to you, Duchess of Club."

Becky laughed. She stepped over to her friend. The two kissed each other on the cheek.

"How are you this morning?" Sasha asked.

Becky grinned. "I am honestly a new woman."

"Me too," Sasha confessed.

Both women laughed.

"How was it for you?" Becky asked.

"I was so nervous at first," Sasha confessed. "But it turned out great. Seth was definitely nervous. He was a little hesitant at first, but he worked through it. It was so amazing!"

"Same here," Becky grinned. "It was so amazing to connect with Finn in that way! We did more than once too!"

"Yes! And some this morning when we woke up."

"I guess this is what being married is about, huh?"

"I believe so. With certain marriages that is."

"Of course. But ours will not be that way."

"No," Sasha said.

"Finn did mention something to me earlier, though," Becky said.

"What?"

"About us leaving court."

"Oh, right. Seth said the same thing. Well, at least something about our estate."

Becky nodded her head. "I know AJ will need to be getting back to Club and Wendy and the kids will go back with him. Being here was only temporary for them." 

"The same with Galina, Joelle, Renee, and Brie," Sasha added. "Nikki and John were just here to be here for Brie, because of Daniel. I think they might be staying. And if they do, they'll go to Shield because Brie and Daniel as well as Baby Sasha."

"Yes, they all will go back to Shield. And then Finn and Seth will need to go back to Club and Shield too. Then we'll be going with them. We are their wives now. A downside."

"It is," Sasha sighed.

"Look at me, Sasha," Becky said, grabbing onto her friend's hands. Sasha looked at Becky. "We have both wanted to be married to Finn and Seth. They were both bestowed with titles. Hunter wouldn't have given them to them if he didn't think they were worthy. But they were and am. We are duchesses now and we go where our husbands go.

"However, our friendship and sisterhood will never die. We might be away from each other at times, but we can come together again. We can write and everything. It'll be hard when we part, but we'll enjoy our new lives with Finn and Seth. Maybe in just a few months we will both be pregnant with our first child." 

Sasha smiled. "I am hoping for that one! But yes, you are right with it all! I just want to lose you or Charlotte the way I did my mother and Liam."

"Oh, Sasha, we're not dying. We're just going to different places eventually. But we will both be happy when we get there. I have no doubt in my mind. Finn and Seth will both make sure of it."

"Yes, to that too," Sasha said. "You and Finn had wanted to be together a long time. And I wanted to find someone like you have with Finn. I did. Despite having seen my father after the last few years and knowing he never wanted me, I am very happy. I am on my way to having my own family like I wanted. As are you."

"Yes," Becky said. "We will enjoy all the time we have together until we leave court with our husbands. We will be friends forever, because our children will be friends."

"And maybe my children will marry yours or your children marry mine. The same with Charlotte and Sami's children as well," Sasha grinned.

"Yes, yes," Becky laughed.

Sasha laughed too.

The two were soon found by Nikki, Renee, and Brie. The five all happily talked for a little while.

Meanwhile Seth was talking with Dean, Roman, Daniel, and John.

"We'll be needing to head back to Shield soon," Roman commented.

"Yes," Seth said. "All of us."

"How soon?" Daniel asked. "I'm worried about my daughter."

"No need to worry, Daniel," Roman said. "Galina and I made journeys with Joelle when she was a baby."

"Hunter won't mind Royal guardsmen accompanying any of us back to Shield," Seth commented. "He'd definitely insist on it with our wives and fiancée and daughters."

"That would be good," Daniel said.

"John," Seth said.

"Yes?"

"You and Nikki are coming back with us, right?"

"Yes. Nikki wishes to be with Brie and her niece."

"I think everyone wants to be with Baby Sasha," Dean said with a smile. "Renee adores her."

"What's not to adore?" Daniel smiled.

"Spoken from a proud father," Roman said.

"Yes, I am!"

"Joelle loves her too."

"I can't wait for when Nikki has our child," John said.

"When should we expect Baby Cena?" Seth asked.

"March."

"And when should we expect Baby Rollins?" Roman asked with a grin.

Seth grinned at his friend. "We've only been together one night."

"That's all it takes for most people."

"Yes, well, when I know you'll be one of the first to know, Roman."

"I better be."

Everyone laughed.

"But no, we need to figure out we need to get everyone back to Shield," Seth said.

"Maybe a carriage or two," Daniel said.

"Do we need two?" John wondered.

"Well, there will be Brie and Nikki in one with the baby. What about Renee, Galina and Joelle?"

"Renee will ride with Brie and Nikki," Dean said.

"Joelle will want to ride horseback with me," Roman commented. "She loves to go riding with me. Galina likes to ride too."

"Okay, so one carriage," Daniel said.

"What about Sasha, though?" John asked, looking at Seth.

"Sasha," Seth said. He gave a sigh. This would be the first time she was going to Shield with him. "If need be, I'll make sure there are two carriages for everyone."

"You all right over there, though?" Dean asked.

"Well, when we leave, it'll be Sasha's first time ever leaving the castle other than going riding with Becky, Charlotte, and the princesses."

The guys all nodded their heads. They understood. Sasha would be coming back with all of them, leaving behind her friends/family.

"I completely forgot about all that," Roman said.

"That is not going to be easy," John said.

"No, it isn't," Seth said. "But we'll make plans to return to Shield. I just need to talk with Sasha."

"Well, you know AJ with Wendy and the kids are going to be leaving for Club like we will with Shield," Daniel said. "Finn is going to have to leave too. Becky will be going with him."

"Fair point. We'll talk later. I promise."

Seth went looking for Sasha then. He actually found her with Brie, Nikki, Renee, and Galina with Joelle. They were all adoring Baby Sasha.

The doors were open to Brie and Daniel's rooms. Everyone sat around. Seth knocked on the doors.

The ladies all looked over to the doorway.

"Good afternoon, ladies," He said.

"Come on in, Seth," Brie said.

"Thank you." He walked into the room. He smiled as he walked over. Brie was holding her daughter, who was asleep in her arms. "How is Baby Sasha today?"

"She is just great. Thank you," Brie said, looking at him and then looking back at her daughter.

Seth nodded her head. "Can I steal my wife away for just moment?"

"Now I love the sound of that," Sasha said, standing up. "Your wife."

Seth chuckled. Sasha walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Can we step outside?" 

"Yes," Sasha said.

Seth lightly took her hand and led her out into the hall. He turned to her when they were a few feet from the door. He took both her hands.

"Is something wrong?" Sasha asked.

"I was just talking with Roman, Dean, Daniel, and John. We were talking about returning to Shield," Seth confessed.

Sasha nodded her head. "When?"

"I'm not quite sure. They were wondering about getting Galina with Joelle, and the rest of the ladies back. Daniel was talking about how many carriages we might need to get everyone back."

"I want to ride. I prefer to ride."

Seth nodded his head. "Then you'll ride."

Sasha gave a small smile.

"I know you hate to leave here," Seth said.

"I do. But my goodbyes to Becky, Charlotte, Ric, the princesses, and Stephanie as well as Hunter are not forever," Sasha replied. "Becky and I had a chat earlier today. We knew it was going to happen sooner or later with leaving. We hate to part. But we are going to start our lives with our husbands. I know Becky waited a lot time to be with Finn finally. I just got lucky coming here and finding you." She looked at Seth with a bright smile.

Seth smiled back. He let go of her hands. He lightly cupped her face with his hands and kissed her passionately. He pulled back from her lips and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I love you, Sasha," He said.

"I love you too, Seth," She replied. "I'll be sad when I leave but I'll have you as well as Brie and all them."

Seth smiled. He gave her a light kiss.

Seth talked with Roman, Dean, Daniel, and John later. He told them they would leave in a few days. The four then passed the news onto their wives and fiancée. Seth found out that Finn and Becky with AJ, Wendy, and their kids were leaving the same time as he was with everyone else.

When Charlotte found out about them leaving she began to cry. Sasha and Becky had the conversation with her as they did with each other about having to leave with Seth and Finn. Charlotte understood it, but she still didn't want her friends to leave.

The princesses took it the hardest when they found out about Sasha and Becky leaving. Sasha and Becky cried with them.

The next few days were with everyone getting all their things together and ready to head back to their cities.

After those days passed, it was time to say goodbye and go separate ways. Everyone was ready to leave in the morning. The goodbyes were between Sasha with Becky, Charlotte, and the princesses. Everyone else was ready to go.

"You three be good," Sasha said to the princesses. "Take care of each other. And especially be good for your parents."

"I promise we will, Sasha," Aurora said.

"Will you write to us?" Vaughn asked.

"Of course, I will, sweetheart. Do the same for me," Sasha said.

"I promise."

Sasha smiled. She gave each princess a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Sasha then turned her attention to both Becky and Charlotte. The three all hugged each other tightly.

"This goodbye is not forever," Sasha said, pulling away to look at her friends. Becky and Charlotte did the same. She grabbed onto their hands. They then grabbed onto each other's hands.

"Always and forever," Charlotte said.

"Take care of the princesses," Becky said.

"I will. But you two take care of yourselves. Enjoy being with your new husbands. And be the best duchesses ever."

"I will," Sasha said.

Charlotte quickly hugged both of them again. "All right, go."

Sasha and Becky nodded their heads. They turned around. Their parties were waiting on them. Sasha and Becky both walked over and climbed onto their horses.

Everyone rode off then. Carriages behind them.

Sasha and Becky rode beside each other to the castle gates. Once outside the castle gates, the two blew each other a kiss and rode off in different directions.

Sasha fought back tears as she rode.

"It'll be all right, Sasha," Galina said riding up next to her. Sasha looked over at her. "I was sad when I left my family and friends behind when Roman I came here. But it got better. I was pregnant with Joelle shortly after we settled."

"That one would be nice," Sasha said with a smile.

Galina smiled back.

Sasha got her horse going faster. She rode over next to Seth. She slowed her horse down so her horse was at the pace of Seth's.

Seth looked over at her with a smile. Sasha smiled back.


	19. Shield

Chapter 19 – Shield

Sasha and Seth with their party arrived at Shield in the early evening. Sasha took a look around the city as she rode to the townhouse. Citizens of the city stopped what they were doing momentarily and greeted the party. Sasha saw some of them begin to follow or run off. She knew that Seth would speak to the people of his city after they arrived at the townhouse.

They reached the townhouse within a few minutes. Groom hands came over and grabbed onto the reins of the horses. Everyone dismounted their horses. Daniel and John were quick to get to the carriage and make sure Brie, the baby, and Nikki were all fine from the long journey. Roman was off his horse and grabbed onto Joelle. He gave her a hug and kiss. Then placing her down on her own two feet.

Sasha stood there looking around at the beautiful townhouse which was one of her homes now. Someone touched the small of her back. She turned to see Seth.

"Are you ready to meet the people of your fair city?" He asked.

"Yes," She said.

"All right." He gave her a quick kiss and then took her hand.

Seth led her up the steps to the entrance of the townhouse. The two stepped onto the small landing and walked over to the mid-body wall to look upon on all the citizens of Shield.

"Good evening, everyone," Seth shouted. "I trust you are all well. I come back to you with a few new faces." Seth looked to Daniel and Brie with baby Sasha.

The two stepped up. Seth smiled. "This little bundle of joy in Brie Bryan's arms are her and her husband's newborn daughter, Sasha Nicole Bryan." The people gave cheers.

Seth got John and Nikki to come over. "Some of you may know of this man and this woman here, but if you don't, this is John Cena and this is his wife, Brie's twin sister, Nikki Cena. They will be staying with us awhile. And in March the two will be expecting their first child."

The people gave cheers for them.

"But now," Seth said. "Allow me to introduce to you my new wife."

The people cheered.

Seth smiled. He looked over to Sasha. He held his hand out to her. She lightly grabbed onto it and stepped forward.

"My people meet my new wife, your duchess, Sasha Rollins."

Sasha looked at the crowd of people. They were cheering and clapping. She smiled.

"Good evening," She shouted. She looked at him. "May I address them?" She asked.

"Please do," Seth replied with a bright smile.

Sasha smiled. She turned back to the crowd. "It is my great honor to stand before you now as not only Sasha Rollins, but as Duchess of Shield. Your Duchess of Shield! I promise to serve all the people of this city. But one of my major concerns shall be helping the poor people and the sick!"

"Long live the Duchess of Shield!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Long live the duchess," Another shouted.

The crowd cheered. Sasha smiled.

"Long live both the Duke and Duchess of Shield!" Someone else shouted.

"Long live the duke and duchess!" Another shouted as well.

The crowd continued to cheer.

Sasha smiled still as she looked over at Seth. He smiled back. He moved toward her. "Nicely done," He said. He then kissed her cheek.

Sasha smiled.

"Good night to all of you," Seth shouted. He lightly grabbed onto Sasha's hand again and led her up the next flight of steps to get to the front door of the townhouse. They were followed by the rest of their friends and companions.

"Welcome back your grace," A servant said as he and many others were standing together.

"Thank you," Seth said. "Allow me to introduce to you my wife and your new mistress."

The servants all nodded their heads.

"This is Sasha," He said.

"Welcome, my lady," The male servant said as he bowed to Sasha.

"Thank you," Sasha said.

"What are your orders for us, your grace?" A middle-aged female servant asked.

"Food for everyone. And help Brie get settled in her daughter. As well as getting Nikki settled in. She has a baby on the way and we want to take care of her as we did with Brie. But now we also need to take care of Brie and Daniel's baby girl," Seth said.

"No problem, your grace," She replied with a bow. She turned to a few young female servants and told them what to do.

"Thank you, Rowena," He said. "Thank you, everyone," He shouted.

"Oh, and Rowena," Seth said.

"Yes, your grace?" Rowena the middle-aged servant asked.

"Please attend to my wife as well."

"Of course."

"Thank you," Seth said. He turned to Sasha. "You get settled in and cleaned up. I will join you and everyone else for dinner soon."

"As your grace wishes," Sasha smiled.

Seth grinned. He gave her a quick kiss and then headed off.

Sasha turned to Rowena. "It is an honor to have you here, my lady," Rowena said.

"Thank you," Sasha replied. "I am honored to meet you. Everyone has spoken very highly of you."

"Good things I hope."

"Yes, of course. Now I would like to get cleaned up and everyone before we all have dinner, please."

"No problem, my lady. Come with me."

Sasha smiled as Rowena showed her out of the main foyer of the townhouse. Rowena led her new mistress to her rooms.

Sasha was very pleased to see that she did have everything she would need. She had gowns and all the accessories. She had a dressing table with a brush, comb, makeup and hair accessories. He also had gotten her some new jewelry. She loved all of it.

Sasha got herself cleaned up and dressed. She felt so good. It had been a long day of saying goodbye to people she loved, the journey to Shield, and the reality of being a duchess now.

"I am pleased to have you here now, Sasha," Rowena said. "Those weeks you and the master were writing letters brought him great joy. Now he has you for his wife."

"I am happy to be here," Sasha replied. "I am disappointed to have said goodbye to my dearest friends back at court. But I wanted to be with Seth."

"I believe you will be just fine. You just need to get settled in. Galina, Brie, and Renee are sweethearts and I love each of them. I trust I will with you as well as Brie's sister, Nikki. It will also be a joy to have Brie and Daniel's new baby. I am a lover of children."

"As am I. I loved being with the princesses. It will be nice to be here with everyone and watch Baby Sasha grow. But also be there for the birth of Nikki and John's child."

"Oh, yes, of course. But also it will be nice when you and the master have your own children."

"I agree."

"Don't worry so much on getting pregnant, Sasha," Rowena said. "Just have the fun with all the ladies here and the little girls. A baby comes soon enough. But as well do as you wish with helping the sick."

"Thank you, Rowena."

"You are welcome."

Sasha smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasha joined everyone in the dining room to eat. They were all as happy as Sasha was after having gotten cleaned up and into some clean clothes from their journey. She also knew Roman, Galina, Dean, Renee, Daniel and Brie were happy to be home basically. She also knew John and Nikki were happy because they were with family and friends. Joelle was in good spirits too.

"My apologizes for being late," Seth said, coming behind Sasha's chair and placing his hands on her arms.

Sasha jumped at the sudden touch and voice behind her. She grinned, however, turning her head. "You're forgiven," She said.

Seth smiled. He kissed her and then sat down to join everyone.

Sasha looking at her friends again. Everyone was laughing. She smiled. She might be without two of her best friends/sisters. But she has some other friends now. She got an idea.

"Hey everyone," She said loudly.

Everyone stopped talking and looked over Sasha.

"We all know I am very sad to have parted ways with Charlotte and Becky as well as the princesses," Sasha said. They nodded their heads. "But I am very happy to be here with all of you now."

"Thank you, Sasha," Renee said.

"We appreciate it," Brie said, looking at Nikki and Galina. The two nodded their heads.

"You'll have as much fun here with these ladies as you did at court," Roman said.

"Oh, yes," Dean said. "But you better have fun with us gentlemen as well."

Everyone laughed.

"I will," Sasha smiled.

"You might miss the princesses, Sasha," Galina said. "But Joelle would love some time with her duchess."

Sasha smiled. She looked at Joelle. Joelle smiled and blushed.

"I promise you will get lots of it, Joelle," Sasha said.

"Thank you," Joelle said.

"Yes, and you welcome to see Baby Sasha whenever you want," Brie said. "And you can hold her as much as you want."

"Thank you, Brie," Sasha said. "I would love that. If you need help taking care of her at any time for any reason, I would love to help. I was seven years old when my brother was born and I helped my mother with him for the rest of his years."

"I would love that as well," Brie said.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Seth said.

Everyone looked over at him. He raised his glass.

"Here's to Sasha joining our family," He said.

"To Sasha," Everyone said. They all tapped their glasses to together.

"But most importantly," Seth said. "Here's to Sasha's and my life together!"

"Here, here," Sasha said.

Everyone smiled and tapped their glasses again.

"You're much happier tonight than you were this morning," Seth said as he and Sasha were getting ready for bed later that night.

"That's because I am," Sasha admitted with a smile.

"Do I ask what helped?" 

"Rowena."

Seth smiled. "I figured. She has a big heart and does whatever she can to make everyone here happy. Even the other servants."

"I think I will love her very much."

"Good," Seth said. "But I want to love you very much." He quickly scooped Sasha into his arms from her seat at her dressing table.

"I can only image how," Sasha giggled.

"I think you'll figure it out!"

"I already know!"

Seth laughed. He took Sasha over to the bed, gently placing her down. She quickly grabbed onto him, crashing her lips against his and pulling him on top of her.


	20. Letters from Everyone

Chapter 20 – Letters from Everyone

Sasha settled into life in Shield just fine the few days following her arrival. She enjoyed the company of Galina, Renee, Brie, and Nikki as she had back at court. She was also loving Rowena.

A week after her arrival, Sasha decided she needed to write a few letters. A few letters to Becky, Charlotte, and Ric. Her letter to Charlotte would also include a letter to the princesses. As Sasha was writing her letters, she received some letters of her own.

"My lady," Rowena said, knocking on the door.

"Yes," Sasha said, looking over at Rowena.

"Some letters came for you."

"Who are they from?" Sasha asked, jumping up from her seat.

"From the Duchess of Club, Charlotte, and the princesses."

"Oh, my gosh." Sasha quickly went over to Rowen and took the letters. "Thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome, my lady," Rowena said.

Sasha took a seat on the sofa and read her letters. She started with Becky's:

 _Dear Sasha,_

 _I hope you are loving it in Shield. Because I am loving it in Club!_

Sasha smiled and continued:

 _I love being here with Finn the most, of course. But it is great to be here with AJ and Wendy and their kids, as well as Karl with his family, and Luke with his family. Club is beautiful. All the people are great too. I also love the servants._

 _The head of household of the servants is a sweet gentleman. His wife is just as sweet. Their children are here too. All are twelve or older. They are sweet as well. There are a few other servants. They are fine gentlemen as well._

 _But I am so happy to be here with Finn the most! I could almost spend every hour of the day with him. I enjoy being with him, AJ, Wendy, Karl, Luke, and their families. All the children are delights. I feel like I am back at the castle with the princesses._

 _However, I more so enjoy the nights with Finn!_ **Sasha laughed.** _I can image you know how it is with Seth!_

 _I just wanted to write you and let you know that I am enjoying life here. I hope you are well and I miss you as well. But I know you are happy too, because you are with Seth and you love Galina, Brie, Nikki, and Renee. Plus, you get to be around Joelle and Baby Sasha._

 _We are both lucky to be around children. It might not be like being at court with the princesses. But we are around children which is what we love._

 _I love you lots. Write back soon._

 _Becky_

Sasha smiled. She was so glad Becky was enjoying Club as she was enjoying Shield. She moved on to Charlotte's letter.

 _Sasha,_

 _The first few days were a bit rough without you and Becky. The princesses and I were all sad. But we decided that we would enjoy it being just the four of us and let you and Becky enjoy being in Shield and Club with your husbands. And we have. We miss you all still! But it is so much with the four of us!_

 _I am loving it being just the four of us. I feel like it was growing up with Reed and I am so grateful for that. I tell Hunter and Stephanie every day about being around the princesses. They say they are grateful for me, because their daughters are happy when they are not around their parents constantly._

 _I am enjoying the time with my fiancée as well! I am so in love with Sami! I cannot wait until we are married! We are planning the wedding. I said I wanted a small wedding. Not as grand as yours and Becky's. There is no need. I am not a duchess. I am just as duke's daughter and I am for that for now._

 _The wedding is going to take place back at father's estate. He is going to make sure the wedding is small, but grand for us. I am okay with that. He will make it to how Sami and I will love it._

 _Sami and I are in hurry to marry honestly. We are just happy to be engaged. Maybe a month or two until we marry. Maybe less. Father is making the estate look beautiful for the wedding._

 _I hope you love Shield and not just because you are with Colby. But because you are around Roman, Galina, Daniel, Brie, John, Nikki, Dean, and Renee. Not to mention Joelle and Baby Sasha._

 _I bet you are enjoying the time with them. It can be like being around the princesses, but with other little girls._

 _I love you so much. Write back soon._

 _Charlotte_

 _P.S. You have one single letter from the princesses. They each have their own writing in it. You'll know by the penmanship._

Sasha laughed. She read the princesses' letter.

 _Dear Sasha, I miss you so much!_ Vaughn was the first on the letter. _I love having Charlotte still. But I miss you most still. I am doing good in my studies. I am writing better I believe. You tell me from my penmanship. All I want to say is I miss you, which I have. I do hope you are very happy with Seth. ~Vaughn_

 _Sasha, I miss you and Becky a lot! I might favor Becky, but I still love you just as much!_ Sasha smiled as it was Murphy writing. _It is a lot of fun here still! Having a single older sister with Charlotte is fun! Mama and Papa are doing well. Papa doesn't seem so distracted like he had been with the factions. That makes me smile. He seems to have a lot more time with me and my sisters as well. That makes me smile even more! I hope you are enjoying Shield. Tell Joelle I said hi too please. ~Love, Murphy_

 _Duchess of Shield, Sasha Rollins: I wanted to sound proper here. (I hope you are laughing!)_ And Sasha was as it was Aurora writing. _We are all doing well here. I am taking care of Murphy and Vaughn. Murphy is taking care of Vaughn. And Charlotte is taking excellent care of us as she had with you and Becky here. Charlotte and Sami have plans for their wedding. But there is no date yet. I know it will be at the Flair Estate. I don't know if we can go. Murphy, Vaughn, and me that is! But I am sure Papa would see to that we can go since it is Charlotte's wedding and we had seen yours and Becky's wedding. Both Papa and Mama are very well here. Papa has spent a lot more time with Mama and us the last few days. I think since the factions are gone everything is good thus far. I haven't overheard any problems! That is all I have to say right now. I do hope you are very happy in Shield. And I hope you will write us all soon. Love you so much ~Princess Aurora_

Sasha smiled. She was so happy to have received from the people she wanted to hear from. She had started a letter for Becky. She went back to finish it. Then she wrote her letter to Charlotte and the princesses. She was just starting her letter to Ric when Rowena came into her again.

"A letter from the Duke of Natch this time, my lady," Rowena said.

"Fanstatic," Sasha said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sasha opened the letter, but remained standing.

 _My dearest Sasha,_

 _I hope you are doing well in Shield thus far. I also hope married life is treating you well also._

 _Charlotte decided to have a small wedding, which will take place back home at the estate. I am getting the place ready for when she would want to be married. It will be wonderful. There will be a small guest list. You with Seth and Becky with Finn will definitely be at the top. Then a few other friends of Charlotte and Sami's at court._

 _Charlotte has told me the princesses wish to come. The three have no worries, though. They are on the guest list with their parents. Hunter and I am arranging things for them all to be here for the wedding. There will need to be guardsmen, but we can handle it. With our planning we can get it done. There is no official wedding date yet. But we need to be ready for when the date is set._

 _I am so overjoyed for you to be married to Seth. We both thought about you finding someone at court when I first told you about Hunter and Stephanie wanting you, Becky, and Charlotte to look after the princesses. Who knew it would happen on your first day there? However, it all worked out for you. But remember if you do need anything for any reason I will be there for you as you are still my daughter._

 _Take care and I love you with all of my heart, sweetheart._

 _Love, Ric_

Sasha smiled. She cried a little.

"Sweetheart," Seth said, coming into the room.

Sasha looked at her husband with tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Sasha shook her head as Seth walked up to her. "Nothing is wrong! I was just reading a letter from Ric," She said. She tried not to cry anymore, but she was so happy.

"Sweet words from your father?" Seth asked with a smile.

"Yes," She replied as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Seth's smile remained on his face. He wiped her tears and kissed her. Sasha smiled at him. "Rowena told me you received letters from Becky and Charlotte as well."

"Yes," Sasha grinned. "Both are so happy! As are the princesses."

"Excellent! There is no date on a wedding yet for Charlotte and Sami."

"Yes, no hurry to marry really. But Ric said you and me, Becky and Finn are at the top of the guest list. Just a small wedding at the Flair estate. There are plans for the king and queen with the princesses to be there as well."

"That'll be great! Everyone will be reunited and have lots of fun!"

"Yes!" Sasha grinned. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. Seth happily returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

After a few minutes, the two pulled away. Sasha had an evil plan suddenly.

"Do you have some time to spend with your newlywed wife?" She asked with doe eyes.

Seth grinned. "Oh, you know I do." He walked away from Sasha over to the doors of the sitting rooms.

"My wife and I are not to be disturb unless it is something urge! And it better be a matter of life or death!" Sasha grinned as he shouted to the servants.

"Yes, my lord," A servant said.

Seth nodded his head. He went over to Sasha. He nodded his head to her telling her to go into their bedchambers. She gladly did. She giggled a little. Seth smirked.

Seth quickly closed the doors to the bedchambers. He then locked the door. He turned to his wife. He scooped her into his arms.

"My sweet wife, I believe you know one way to my heart!" He said,

"Same for your wife!" Sasha giggled.

Seth laughed. He took her over to the bed.


	21. Pregnant

Chapter 21 – Pregnant

Sasha replied to the letters from everyone after she enjoyed her time with Seth. And as the few weeks passed, she wrote everyone once a week.

But this letter she was writing now was talking of life in Shield after three months.

 _Life in Shield is perfect. I miss everyone so much, but I love being with Seth and everyone else. I believe everyone is happy in some way._

 _I love to spend time with Joelle. Still such a sweetheart. Galina and Roman are more than happy for me to spend time with her._

 _Watching Brie and Daniel take care of their baby girl is so wonderful. They are so in love with her. As everyone else here is. She getting so big too._

 _Nikki is doing great with her pregnancy. We all make sure she is taken care of. She has no complains, though. But John does whatever for her. He can't wait for their son or daughter to be born._

 _Dean and Renee are loving the married life themselves. They are still happy for choosing a small wedding ceremony. It was all they needed in my opinion._

 _As for me, I am loving life with Seth. We are at the estate still and loving it. But as we know it has grown colder and will continue for a few months. We know the wedding of Charlotte and Sami will be delayed. I find no problems there. As long as the bride and groom are happy._

 _However, everyone will be happy this winter for things coming up in the spring and summer. In the spring, Nikki will have her and John's child. Then Charlotte and Sami will marry then too. It will all be great. But come summer, I will give birth to Seth's and my first child._

 _YES! I am pregnant! Three months!_

 _And everyone here is so excited! I hope you all will be as excited as we are after reading this._

 _Love always,_

 _Sasha_

Sasha smiled as she wrote the last copy of the letter. One copy was for Becky, another for Charlotte and the princesses, and the last for Ric. She could not wait for them to read the letters. She hoped they were as excited as she was.

Sasha stood up and walked out her and Seth's rooms. She went to three male servants who were ready to deliver the letters to their recipients. She couldn't wait for Becky, Charlotte, the princesses, and Ric read her good news.

"Sending off your letters?" Seth asked as Sasha walked back into the house.

"Yes," She said with a bright smile. "And it's starting to snow. I feel bad for the guys going out now."

"They'll be all right, sweetheart." He kissed her and then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. Sasha was happy to be in his arms as always.

"I can't wait for everyone to read the news," Sasha said.

"They'll be very excited. In fact, a messenger is here from Club."

"There is?" Sasha asked, pulling out of his embrace with a smile.

"Yes, he is dining right now. However, he did not bring a letter. He was told just to give a direct message to me and/or you."

"What is the message?"

"Becky is pregnant herself," Seth said with a bright smile.

"Oh, my goodness!" Sasha squealed with delight. "I knew it! I had a feeling we would be pregnant at the same time!"

Seth laughed.


	22. Reunion

Chapter 22 – Reunion

The next few months passed and Sasha continued to enjoy life with her husband and everyone else. The Christmas holiday came and Sasha received gifts from Becky, Charlotte, Ric, and the princesses. Hunter and Stephanie also sent some gifts. Sasha sent them all gifts as well.

December passed into January and February. And in the beginning of March, Nikki went into labor with her and John's child. Nikki gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who she and John named Nathan James Cena. Everyone was in awe of him, especially Sasha.

And a few weeks after Nathan was born Sasha sat wondering about her own child. It was night time and Sasha was lying in bed waiting for Seth to join her. She sat with her pillows propped up and she cradled her pregnant belly. She was a week away from being seven months pregnant. But lying there, Sasha wondered who her first child would be.

"Will you be a boy?" Sasha whispered. "Or will you be a girl?"

"Whatever you will be, I will love you no matter what. All you need to know is that I will love you forever and I will never leave you the way my father left me. If you are a sickly child like my little brother was, your uncle, I will take care of you as I did him. But really please be a very strong and healthy child!"

Sasha smiled when she felt the baby kicking.

Seth walked into the room a few minutes later. He smiled as he saw his wife.

"Come feel the baby!" Sasha exclaimed.

Seth smiled. He quickly went over to the bed and to Sasha. She grabbed onto his hand and placed it on her belly for him to feel the baby.

"Wow," Seth said.

"Yes," Sasha smiled. "It's very strong."

Seth smiled. He moved on the bed and kissed my belly. Sasha smiled.

The next afternoon, Sasha was eating lunch with Galina, Joelle and Nikki. Dean with Renee and Daniel with Brie and Baby Sasha were all in Shield. Everyone went back and forth with being in Shield. That was Roman, Dean, Daniel, and John. They kept things at peace in Shield. Sasha stayed at the beautiful manor and grounds that made up the Estate of the Duke of Shield, Seth.

But that very morning, Seth and Roman had both rode to Shield to both know the update of things in Shield.

However, as Sasha ate lunch with her friends. Rowena came into the room.

"My lady," Rowena said.

"Yes?" Sasha asked with a bright smile.

"A messenger has brought you a special something from Charlotte."

"Bring it here, please."

Rowena moved toward her mistress and handed her what Charlotte sent her.

"Thank you," Sasha replied.

"You are very welcome," Rowena said as she made her way out of the room.

Sasha smiled as she held what Charlotte had sent to her. She opened it up and gasped.

"What is it?" Nikki asked.

"It's a wedding invitation!"

"Are Charlotte and Sami getting married soon?" Galina asked.

"Yes, in just a few weeks. April 5."

"That's wonderful," Nikki said.

"Yes. Oh, I can't wait!"

Seth returned later that evening with Roman and John from Shield. Sasha was happy when he did. She immediate showed him the wedding invitation.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "We shall everyone soon enough!"

"Yes, and I am so happy!" Sasha replied.

"Me too." He kissed his wife.

Sasha sent a messenger the next morning with a letter in reply to the wedding invitation.

A few weeks later, Sasha sat in a carriage on her way to the Flair Estate. She sat in the carriage with Nikki, Baby Nathan, Brie, and Baby Sasha. Galina and Renee were with them as well. The two rode horseback with their husbands and Seth. Joelle was with them too. She was with her father on horseback.

"I cannot wait to see Charlotte, Becky, and the princesses!" Sasha exclaimed. "And Ric! I have missed them so much." As tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Sasha," Nikki said.

"I am just so happy to know I will be seeing them soon."

"Yes, it'll be wonderful. Everyone will be happy to see you as well."

Sasha wiped away her tears with a smile.

Not too long after that, Sasha caught sight of the walls surrounding the Flair estate. Sasha smiled. It had not changed at all from the outside. But she knew there were decorations around the estate in celebration of the Duke's daughter's wedding.

As they got closer and closer, Sasha got more and more anxious. She wondered if Becky and Finn were already there. She hoped they were.

Seth smiled as he slowed his horse down. He couldn't wait to see everyone himself. He wanted to see the groom, one of his best friends, Sami.

"Almost there, my love," Seth said as he came up next to the carriage.

"I can't wait," Sasha replied.

Seth smiled.

They got to estate gates. They rode through slowly.

Sasha looked out the carriage window. There were decorations around. There were beautiful pieces of blue fabric hanging along the path. There were white roses placed on each post were the fabric hung leading to the next post. Blue and white were two of Charlotte's favorite colors.

Sasha looked toward the entrance of the estate. She saw a few stable hands waiting for the party from Shield. She also saw Charlotte and Becky quickly come from inside the manor. She grinned when she saw how big Becky looked with her pregnant belly.

The carriage stopped. A stable hand quickly opened the carriage door and helped Sasha out. She then quickly went over to her two best friends. The three embraced each other, hugging each other for a minute.

"It's great to see you two," Sasha said, pulling away to look at them. "I missed you both."

"We missed you too," Charlotte said, quickly hugging Sasha and pulling away.

"Yes," Becky said, hugging Sasha next.

The two pulled away.

"Look at you," Sasha said, touching Becky's pregnant belly.

"And you too," Becky said, touching Sasha's belly as well.

"You both look great," Charlotte said. "I can't wait for your children to be born."

"Same here," Seth said.

"Hello Seth," Charlotte quickly hugged him.

"Hello," He said, pulling away. "And hello, Becky."

"Hi," Becky said.

"Seth," Sami said, coming outside.

"Sami," Seth replied. He moved toward his friend and hugged him. "You are looking great!" He pulled away from his friend.

"You as well, my friend."

Seth smiled.

Sami greeted Sasha. "You look absolutely beautiful," He said.

"Go on inside," Charlotte said. "Papa and Finn are inside talking."

Sasha quickly rushed inside. Becky, Charlotte, and Sami greeted the rest of the Shield party. Seth followed his wife.

Ric and Finn sat in the dining room.

"Ric!" Sasha said.

"Sasha!" Ric exclaimed, quickly getting up from his seat. "My sweet girl!"

Sasha smiled, hugging him. Ric held on tightly to her for a moment or two. Seth greeted Finn.

Ric pulled away. "You look great, my beautiful girl."

"Thank you," Sasha replied.

"Hello Seth."

"Hello Ric."

Sasha hugged Finn.

"It's great to see you," Finn said, pulling back. "As you are just as beautiful pregnant."

"Thank you. Are you excited to be a papa in a few months?" 

"I am!"

"As am I," Seth said.

"You two will be great," Ric said. "I can see you have been taking excellent care of my girls."

"Yes, Seth has," Sasha smiled. "He also takes great care of all the other ladies."

"Let us go greet everyone, Finn."

"Yes."

The two headed toward the door leading outside. Everyone was coming in. Ric and Finn greeted everyone. Charlotte and Becky quickly grabbed onto Sasha's hands. The three then headed outside into the gardens.

"Oh, its so beautiful out here," Sasha said.

"It is," Becky added.

"I am so happy we are together," Charlotte commented. "And love you both pregnant."

"It is great," Becky replied. "I want my baby to be a boy. I want my baby to be just like his papa."

"I hope for a boy as well. My Liam Richard Rollins," Sasha said.

Charlotte smiled. "I hope you both have boys too."

"Tell me how are the princesses? I must know."

"They are all great. They will be here tomorrow with Hunter and Stephanie, of course."

"When did you come from the castle?"

"Two days ago," Charlotte replied.

"My ladies," Joelle shouted.

Sasha smiled as she, Charlotte, and Becky looked to see Joelle come running out. Galina and Renee were not too far behind.

"Do you want to play hide and seek?" Becky quickly asked Joelle, holding out her hand to her.

"Yes," Joelle said, grabbing onto Becky's hand.

"We'll show you all the great hiding places so you can outsmart the princesses tomorrow," Charlotte said.

"I want to be the seeker," Joelle said. "I want to see if I can find all three of you!"

"Then you be the seeker," Sasha said.

"You play too, Mama and Renee."

"Of course," Galina said.

"Okay, I'll start counting," Joelle said, covering her eyes. The ladies all took off running to hide.

The next afternoon, when it was known the king, queen, and princesses were just minutes away, everyone went outside waiting for their arrival. Sasha stood next to Becky. The two were very anxious to see those princesses. The two knew Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn would be the same.

Sasha saw the flags and banners representing the crest of Hunter's family lineage with that off everyone. She smiled. She saw Hunter riding his horse, guards riding next to him. Behind him was a carriage. Sasha knew Stephanie with her daughters were in there.

The Royal party slowed down.

"Whoa," Hunter said, pulling on the reins of his horse, getting him to stop. "Good afternoon, everyone."

"Good afternoon, your grace," Ric said, as he and everyone bowed to their king.

Hunter smiled. He climbed from his horse. A stable hand quickly came over and took old of the reins. "Thank you," He said. "Help my wife and daughters please." Another stable went over to the carriage.

"Hello Ric," Hunter said, greeting his old friend. They shook hands and hugged. The two exchanged a few words. They both laughed. Ric then turned his attention to his queen and princesses.

"Sasha and Becky," He said. "You both look great."

"Thank you, your grace," Sasha said, bowing to him.

"Yes, thank you," Becky said.

Hunter smiled. "Come say hi to my daughters."

Sasha and Becky smiled at each other. They both took a few steps toward Aurora and her younger sisters. The three princesses ran over to them. Aurora hugged Becky first while Murphy and Vaughn hugged Sasha.

"It's so wonderful to see you," Sasha said. "You two have gotten bigger."

"You too with your belly," Vaughn commented with a bright smile.

"Let me say hi to Aurora and then you can feel it."

Murphy and Vaughn went over to greet Becky while Aurora greeted Sasha.

"You beautiful, girl," Sasha said. "Have you been taking care of your sisters?"

"I always do," Aurora replied with a bright smile.

"Good." Sasha hugged her again.

"My turn now," Stephanie said.

Sasha smiled as she stood up.

"Hello Sasha," Stephanie said, hugging her.

"Hi," Sasha replied.

"You are looking great," Stephanie commented. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great. I can't wait for this little boy or girl to be born."

"He or she will be here before you know it. You do not think it would go by so quickly, but it does."

"It really has. I feel like I was just married and then left court."

"We all have moments like that," Stephanie said. "You realize at a certain moment how fast time has passed since something of that particular moment. I have moments with the girls, remembering being pregnant with them, giving birth to them, holding them for the first time, and introducing Aurora and then Murphy to the younger sisters the day they were born."

"Sometimes when I feel the baby," Sasha replied. "I remember back to when my mother was pregnant with my little brother and I feeling her belly. It was a moment I cherished with her."

Stephanie smiled. "I don't cry, sweetheart. I know you're on the verge of tears."

Sasha smiled, nodding her head.

Stephanie grabbed onto Sasha's hands. "Remember, you can always come to me for motherly advice or anything needing a mother."

"Thank you so much, Stephanie."

"You are very welcome." Stephanie gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then turned her attention to Becky, who was waiting to be greeted.

Hunter was there again. Sasha smiled as he approached her. "May I touch your belly?" He asked.

"Yes," Sasha laughed.

Hunter moved toward her with a smile. He placed his hand on her belly. The baby suddenly kicked.

"Wow," Hunter said.

"The baby is saying hello to their king," Sasha laughed.

"He or she has a very strong kick."

"Yes, it is very strong. He or she drives me crazy with it. But it is amazing."

"No matter what your child will be, you will be a fantastic mother, Sasha. The few months you were with my daughters, you were great with them. They miss you and Becky very much. They still have Charlotte, but they wish to have you and Becky back," Hunter said.

"Thank you, your grace," Sasha replied. "I miss them too."

Hunter nodded his head. He made his way toward Ric.

Sasha smiled, turning her attention to where the princesses were. The three were standing with Joelle. All four were very excited to be together again.

"Girls?" Sasha asked. The princesses and Joelle looked toward her. "Do you wish to go play hide and seek?"

"Yes! Yes!" Vaughn shouted with delight.

"Come on then," She said. She took Vaughn's hand.

"Come with us, Becky and Charlotte!" Murphy said.

"We're coming," Becky said as she took Murphy's hand.

Sasha holding Vaughn's hand and Becky holding Murphy's hand, led the way into the manor and outside to the gardens to play hide and seek. Charlotte with both Aurora and Joelle were not too far behind.


	23. Come Back to Court

Chapter 23 – Come Back to Court

The next afternoon, Charlotte and Sami were married and soon after the ceremony, the true celebration began. Everyone had a grand time. Sasha was so happy to be back with her two best friends. The three laughed and giggled as they had many times before. Plus, she had time with the princesses.

"You three have improved on your dancing," Becky commented.

"Charlotte has kept us practicing and having fun," Aurora replied.

"Yes, and Sami has helped us with the male role our dancing too," Vaughn added. "It has been tons of fun!"

Sasha and Becky laughed.

"I think you three should dance with our husbands," Sasha commented herself.

"Yes! Yes!" The three all squealed.

"Then let's get those two over here."

Seth and Finn were not too far away as they were talking with a few people. Sasha and Becky walked over toward their husbands.

"My lords," Becky said, getting their attention.

Seth and Finn both turned to see their wives.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Finn asked.

"The princesses would like to have a dance with the Duke of Shield and Duke of Club," Sasha commented.

"And their request shall be granted," Seth said.

"Indeed," Finn said.

I grinned. I turned around toward the princesses. Both Seth and Finn went over to them. Seth and Finn bowed to them. They said something to each other. Seth danced with Vaughn while Finn danced with Murphy. Aurora came over to me and Becky.

"I will dance with them after," Aurora said.

"Of course," Becky said, putting her arm around her.

Sasha simply smiled and looked toward her husband. Seth was having a lot of fun with Vaughn. She knew Seth was going to be a great father no matter if the baby was a boy or a girl. But she hoped to have both a son and daughter one day. Just as her mother had.

Sasha smiled thinking about her mother. She thought about all the times she had with her mother—good and bad. Sasha and her mother always made the best of the bad times. Most of the bad times were when Liam was ill. After her father left, Sasha and her mother made the best out of that situation.

Sasha shook her head thinking about her father. She looked around. She smiled seeing Roman with Joelle, though. But she also spotted Ric. That gave her an even bigger smile. She made her way over toward him.

Ric was talking with Hunter and Shawn Michaels. Shawn, his wife, and children had been invited to the wedding as well.

"Pardon me," Sasha said.

The three men turned to her.

"Sasha, my dear," Ric said. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. Sasha smiled. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am having a great time," Sasha replied. "I see the girls have improved in their dance, your grace."

"Yes, yes," Hunter replied. "Charlotte keeps them up with it. And Sami helps as well. There is a great partnership between the newlyweds already."

"There sure is," Shawn commented. "They will be great parents themselves one day."

"Now that I am looking forward to," Ric said. "I can't wait for Charlotte and Sami to have their first child. But I am also excited for Sasha and Becky to have theirs."

"As are we," Sasha smiled.

"You will do just fine, Sasha," Hunter said.

"Thank you, your grace."

The end of the day came and the celebration of the union of Charlotte and Sami ended. Guests returned to their homes in the city of Natch or other nearby homes. But the rest of the guests remained at the Flair Estate.

Sasha sat on a lounge chair of her bedroom. The bedroom that had been hers when she had lived at the Flair Estate with Ric, Charlotte, and Becky. She was in her nightgown and wore her robe over it. She stroked her hair as she sat pondering.

"Are you all right, Sasha?" Seth asked.

Sasha looked toward her husband. He was dressed for bed himself. "You have been quiet and thinking about something since we left everyone to come to bed."

"The princesses asked me to come back to court," She replied.

Seth nodded his head. He walked over to her and kneeled. "Tell me about it."

 _Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte were all having a lot of fun with the princesses as they had many times before. However, it was getting late and the girls knew the fun was soon ending._

" _What's wrong, Vaughn?" Sasha asked. She knew Vaughn was about to cry._

" _I don't want the day to be over," Vaughn replied as she was fighting back tears._

" _Me too," Murphy said._

" _Same here," Aurora said._

" _What's wrong with the day being over?" Becky asked._

 _"That means we have to stop having fun. It means all three of you will leave us!" Murphy and Vaughn nodded their heads in agreement with their older sister._

" _Why would we leave you three?" Sasha asked. "We would only say good night. We would see you tomorrow."_

" _Yes, we are leaving with Mama and Papa tomorrow!" Murphy exclaimed starting to cry now._

" _We're going back to the castle without you three!" Vaughn cried out. "You will return to Club and Shield. Then Charlotte is going away!"_

" _I know I am going away, sweethearts," Charlotte said. "But I am coming back to the castle. Sami and I are just going to honeymoon. A lot of newlyweds after they are married have a honeymoon if they can. It is just a trip. I will be back at the castle after it."_

" _That's fine then," Aurora said. "But we want Sasha and Becky to come back to court!"_

" _We miss you and we want you back very much!" Murphy sobbed. "We hate it without you! We love Charlotte, but we want you back, Becky and Sasha!"_

" _Why can't you be at court like so many other lords' wives are?!"_

"That was then when Stephanie and Hunter called for the girls," Sasha sobbed as she was crying, telling the story to her husband.

Seth nodded his head. "Come here, my love," He said. He got to his feet and took Sasha's hand, gently pulling her to her feet.

Sasha let tears fall as she looked at her husband. Seth smiled. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We shall return to court then!" He exclaimed.

"We shall?" Sasha asked.

"Yes! It is up to you when we should return too."

Sasha smiled. She thought of the baby. She still had two months before the baby was to come. She remembered back to the factions.

"I wish to return as soon as possible!" Sasha replied.

"And so, it shall be," Seth said with a bright smile. "And how soon is as soon as possible? I am thinking of our little baby coming and you needed to be comfortable and safe."

"Brie was a month away from giving birth to her and Daniel's Sasha when she was brought to court from Shield due to the factions. I believe me and the baby will be all right too. We are about two months away from our baby's arrival."

"Do you wish to return within the coming days? Because it will happen. Our rooms can be readied at the castle and then we go there instead of Shield if you wish. We can stay here until we know our rooms and everything will be ready. I can have your things sent for from our estate and to the castle. Everything can be ready within a few days."

"I do! I want to go back to court within the coming days, Seth! I love Shield, I love our estate, and I love all our servants. But I do miss court! I miss those little girls so much!"

Sasha began to cry again. "I don't want to say good-bye for so long like I have!"

"And you won't! I will get everything taken care of in the morning," Seth replied.

"In fact," He said, letting go of her hands and looking towards the door. "I will make the plans right now. And it can then be put into action in the morning!"

Sasha smiled. "Thank you!"

"You are most welcome, my love," He said, kissing her. "You go to bed while I go to do this. I will join you soon enough."

"Don't take too long!"

"Oh, it will be simple. I can make a list of everything I wish to be done. Then it will be taken care of at first light."

"Good," Sasha said. 

"Go to bed, my love," Seth said, kissing her again.

"I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."


	24. Back to Court

Chapter 24 – Back to Court

The next morning, it was known that Sasha and Seth would be returning to court. The princesses were very excited. Hunter and Stephanie were both pleased as well. Sasha also told Hunter and Stephanie that she wished to look after the princesses again. The two did not object to it.

With Seth and Sasha returning to court, Seth needed someone to stay in Shield and look over things as he had before. Seth already had Cesaro there. But he needed a few more. He discussed it with Roman, Dean, Daniel, and John. Galina, Renee, Brie, and Nikki already knew a few or all of them would stay in Shield. However, someone could always go back and forth between court and Shield as Seth would have to do as well.

"Joelle wants to go to court," Roman said. "She wants to be with Sasha. Galina is fine either way. But she would like to be there for Sasha throughout the rest of her pregnancy."

"Renee is good either way as well," Dean commented. "She'll have friends at court or back home."

"Both Nikki and Brie wish to be back in Shield," John said. Daniel nodded his head.

"Well, John and Daniel," Seth said. "You two are free to stay in Shield if you like because of your wives. I am okay if all of you want to be back in Shield or at the estate. I will go back and forth as needed."

"Thank you, Seth," Daniel said.

"Yes, thank you," John said.

"No, thank you," Seth commented. "You two do a great job with handling things in Shield. And Brie has always been comfortable in Shield. She only came to court in the first place to keep her safe from the factions. But that is long over."

"Very true," Daniel said.

"Dean and Roman," Seth said, looking at them.

"Do you mind if I talk with Renee again?" Dean asked.

"Not at all. Roman?"

"Thinking about it with Joelle and Galina," Roman said. "I'm going with court."

"All right," Seth said. "I have Daniel and John going back to Shield with Brie, Baby Sasha…I understand now why Brie and Nikki want to go back to Shield. The babies."

"That is correct," John said. "They want the quiet life for a bit."

"Understandable. Dean let me know," Seth said.

Sasha smiled as she sat with Becky later that afternoon. Hunter and Stephanie with the princesses returned to the castle shortly after they found out about Sasha returning to court. Charlotte and Sami departed for their honeymoon.

"I am happy you are returning to court," Becky commented.

"As am I," Sasha replied. "The baby and I will be just fine at court. Stephanie and Hunter will make sure we are well taken care of. What about you, though? Will you return to court?"

"Maybe," Becky said with a smile. "I am not too worried about it right now. I just want to have my child. I will be taken care of in Club. I have since August."

"Yes."

"Sasha?" Renee asked.

"Yes?"

"Can Nikki, Brie, and I talk with you in the gardens?"

"Of course," Sasha said, getting up from her seat. "I'll be right back, Becky."

"No worries," Becky replied.

Sasha smiled. She followed Renee into the gardens. The weather was beautiful outside. The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze, making it not too hot.

Sasha saw Nikki and Brie sitting in the shade.

"How are you all?" Sasha asked once she was in talking distance.

"We are all just fine," Brie replied.

"Yes, just getting some air," Nikki added.

"How are you doing?" Renee asked.

"I am great today. The baby gives me no trouble so far today," Sasha replied.

"Well, we wanted to talk you about something," Renee said.

"What is it?"

"All three of us are returning to Shield as you go back to court," Nikki said.

Sasha smiled. "No worries. I figured all of you—meaning you three with Galina—would all return to Shield while I went back to court."

"Galina is going to court with you," Brie commented.

"Yes, Joelle wants to go to court to be with you, but also play with the princesses again," Renee said. "Galina wants to take care of you throughout the rest of your pregnancy."

"Nikki and I want to have the quiet life away from court with Nathan and my Sasha," Brie added.

"Yes," Nikki commented. "Seth knows of John, Daniel, and Dean returning to Shield. It is not sure if Roman will go to court too. He could be in Shield serving Seth still. But I think with John, Daniel, and Dean as well as Cesaro there Roman will want to be at court with both Galina and Joelle."

Sasha smiled. "I am pleased Galina and Joelle are coming. But I hope Roman will come and go with Seth from court to Shield as needed."

"I am sure he will," Renee said. "Galina and especially Joelle will want him to."

Sasha nodded her head.

The next day, Sasha said her good-byes to Becky and Finn as they were returning to Club.

"You take care," Sasha said.

"You too," Becky replied. "Both you, your baby, and the princesses."

"I will. I promise."

Becky smiled, hugging her friend tightly. She kissed Sasha on the cheek. She stepped away with a smile. She climbed into the carriage taking her back with Finn.

"Are you ready, my love?" Finn asked as he was on his horse near the window of the carriage.

"Yes," Becky replied.

"On we go," He shouted. He got his horse going.

The carriage began to pull away. Becky waved out the window to her friend. Sasha waved back. The two waved to each other until they could not see each other anymore.

Sasha smiled. She turned to Ric.

"Well, it is just the two of us for a bit my dear," Ric said.

"Yes," Sasha said.

Seth had left for Shield with everyone shortly before Becky and Finn were going.

"I am happy it is to be just the two of us, though," Ric said.

"As am I," Sasha replied with a bright smile. "I would like some alone time with my father."

"Then come along my dear. We shall do as you wish."

Sasha continued to smile. She placed her hand in the crook of Ric's arm and the two went inside.

Two days later…

"Sasha! Sasha!" All three princesses squealed with delight as they saw their lady coming toward them.

"Hi!" Sasha exclaimed. She stopped as the princesses ran to her. She grabbed hold of all three once they were in arms reach.

Stephanie and Hunter smiled as they slowly made their way over toward Sasha and their daughters. They saw Galina and Joelle weren't too far from her.

"Look who came with me," Sasha said, pointing toward Galina and Joelle.

"Joelle!" Murphy yelled.

"Hi!" Joelle yelled back. Galina let go of her hand.

The princesses all hugged Joelle. They were happy to have a playmate back.

"Hi Hunter and Stephanie," Sasha said.

"Welcome back," Stephani said, hugging her.

"Thank you."

Hunter grabbed onto her hands and kissed her cheek. Sasha smiled.

"Welcome back as well, Galina," He said to her.

"Thank you, your grace," Galina said.

"I trust Seth and Roman are here then?" Hunter asked, looking at Sasha.

"Yes," Sasha replied. "They are more than likely waiting to meet with you."

"Then I shall go meet with them. I'll see you all later. My dear," Hunter said, kissing Stephanie. "My ladies. Behave yourselves, my girls."

"We will, Papa!" Vaughn said.

"They're back in good hands, Hunter," Stephanie said.

Hunter smiled. He left the gardens and headed to his meeting rooms.

"You girls go play," Stephanie said. "We won't be too far."

"Yay!" The girls squealed. They took off running.

"How was your journey?" Stephanie asked, Sasha.

"It was just fine," Sasha replied.

"Good. And for you, Galina?"

"Just fine as well, your majesty," Galina replied. "I am just happy to be here. Joelle has wanted to be here for days with the princesses."

"Well, she is. And I am glad she is here. The girls will be very happy now. And when Charlotte and Sami return from their honeymoon, they will be happy to have Charlotte with Sasha again. Of course, we must take care of Sasha while she awaits the arrival of her own child."

"Another reason why I am here. Nikki and Brie wish to be away from court with that of their own babies. Renee wished to be them. I wished to be here because Joelle wanted to. But also for Sasha as well."

"You are a great subject."

"She's more than serving her duchess, my queen," Sasha commented. "She's taking care of her friend."

"That she is," Stephanie replied.

Sasha smiled. The girls shouted. She continued to smile. She was where she belonged.


	25. Babies

Chapter 25 – Babies

Sasha cried out as she was in labor with her child.

"It's all right, Sasha," Charlotte said as she was at her friend's side.

"You're doing great," Galina added.

Sasha nodded her head at her two friends.

She had been in labor with the baby since the night before. She had been with Brie and Nikki when they gave birth to Baby Sasha and Baby Nathan. They had been in labor just as long as she had. When her mother was in labor with her brother, he came quickly.

Seth sat with Roman in his rooms as he waited impatiently for the birth of his and Sasha's child.

"Hopefully your baby will come soon, Seth," Roman said.

"I hope so," Seth said.

"Papa?"

Seth and Roman both turned to see Joelle. She was coming out of the bedroom.

"Where's Mama?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Roman got up from his spot. "Mama is still with Sasha," He said. He quickly picked her up.

"No baby yet?" Joelle asked.

"No baby yet," Roman answered. He kissed her cheek. "Do you want to sit with me and Seth for a bit?"

Joelle nodded her head.

Seth smiled.

Roman took his seat again next to his friend/lord. He held Joelle as if he were hugging her. Joelle rested her head on her father's shoulder, her eyes closed.

Roman looked at Seth with a smile. "Soon enough for you, my friend. Soon enough."

"Soon," Seth relied.

Roman smiled. He gentled rubbed Joelle's back.

Sasha held on tightly to Charlotte and Galina's hands as she pushed, trying to bring her child into the world. The mid-wife kept talking her through it. Sasha kept going. She gave one final push and a cry. The mid-wife said something and she heard a cry. Sasha smiled.

Seth smiled as he walked to his and Sasha's rooms. He had finally been given the news that his wife had their child. He couldn't wait to know whether Sasha had had a boy or a girl. He knew Sasha had wished for a boy. However, he knew she would love their child even if it turned out to be a girl.

The next morning, Seth stood in the dungeons of the castle. The guard opened the cell door. Seth walked inside.

"Well, well," Markus Heckles, Sasha's father said as he sat reading a book. "Seth Rollins, the Duke of Shield. It's been awhile."

"It has," Seth said with a smile.

"What brings you by?" He asked, standing up. "Is it at the request of my daughter?"

"No, it is myself who wanted to come."

"Why?" Markus said, standing up from his spot.

"Because I thought you would like to know, you are a grandfather!"

"Well, since my son is dead, I can know that it is was my daughter to have had a child."

"She did."

"When?"

"Just last night," Seth replied with a smile. He stood up straight, putting his hands behind his back.

"What did she have? A boy? A girl?"

"She delivered two healthy baby boys!"

"Two boys?"

"Yes," Seth replied with a bright smile. "She had twin boys!"

"Huh."

Seth continued to smile. "They are two very strong baby boys. Sasha remembers when her baby brother was born, being a little frail. But holding those two boys, she knows they are strong!"

"What are their names?" Markus asked.

"William Richard Rollins and Hunter Seth Rollins," Seth replied with a smirk. Four men who have meant the world to Sasha!"

"My son was no man," Markus laughed. "And after the king?!"

"Yes, after the king!" Seth snapped. "One man who has been a great father figure to her as Ric has.

"I don't give a damn about who a father was to her!" Markus snapped back. "I did not give a damn for her when she and her weak brother were born. It was not my fault my son was as weak as his sister is!"

"Sasha is not weak at all! She is a strong woman! And she knows I will be a better father to our children then you ever were to her and her brother!"

Markus laughed.

"Enjoy the rest of your stay in this dungeon," Seth said. "Guard!"

The guard opened up the door to the dungeon. Seth walked out. The guard relocked the door. "Thank you," Seth said.

"No problem, your grace," The guard replied.

Seth nodded his head. He then made his way from the dungeons and back into the main level of the castle.

Sasha smiled as she sat up with her back propped up against the pillows. She couldn't believe she had given birth to two babies just last night. She had gotten two for the price of one. Two boys.

"They are very handsome, Sasha," Stephanie commented.

"Thank you," Sasha replied.

Stephanie smiled. She walked away from Liam and Hunter as they slept soundly in their little beds not too far from Sasha. Stephanie took seat on the bed with Sasha. Sasha smiled.

"It means the world to Hunter that you named one of your sons after him," Stephanie commented.

"He has meant the world to me too," Sasha replied. "I am a subject of his, but he has treated me as his daughter."

"You are a daughter to him. You are a big sister to the girls after all."

Sasha laughed.

Stephanie smiled. "I will you to rest some more. If you need anything of me, please ask."

"Thank you, Stephanie."

"My pleasure." Stephanie gave her a kiss on the cheek. She stood up and headed out of the room.

Seth came into the sitting room as Stephanie was walking out.

"Your majesty," He smiled, bowing to her.

"Your grace," Stephanie smiled. "You have two handsome baby boys."

"Thank you."

"Enjoy them."

"Thank you."

Stephanie smiled. She continued walking.

Seth smiled as he walked into the bedroom. "You're wake," He said, seeing Sasha.

"I am," Sasha said.

"Good," Seth replied. He walked over to the bed. He took a seat next to his wife, taking her hand. "How are you?" 

"Sore, but they were worth it."

Seth smiled. "I went to see Markus."

"Why?" Sasha asked, surprised.

"To tell him that his daughter gave birth to two very strong, healthy twin boys last night."

"Oh, yes," Sasha replied. "See the great life his daughter is living while he lives in a dungeon for the rest of his life!"

"Precisely!"

"What did he say?"

"Bad mouthing as usual. He did make a comment about naming our son after the king."

"Of course, he would," Sasha replied. "He knows the king is a better man than him!"

Seth nodded his head. "Let's forget about him now! We have more important people to worry about! We have our sons!"

"Yes," Sasha replied with a smile. "And just so you know, I'll go through childbirth all over again! Liam and Hunter were worth it, so giving them a little sister will be worth too."

"We can have as many children as you want, my love," Seth replied. "They will all be taken care of and loved by so many. But most importantly they will have a father who will never, ever leave them."

Sasha smiled as Seth moved toward her and kissed her lips.

"Sasha?" A voice called.

"Yes," Sasha called back.

Charlotte smiled, walking into the room. "Karl and Luke are here from Club."

"News of Becky and the baby?!"

"She delivered a baby boy!"

"When?"

"Two days ago."

"Great," Sasha replied.

"I am going to go say hello," Seth said.

"They're in the great hall enjoying some lunch and rest before heading back to Club. I already gave them the news of your bundles of joy," Charlotte commented.

"Thank you, Charlotte."

"You are most welcome."

Seth smiled. He stood up. "I'll be back a little later."

"I'll be here," Sasha replied.

Seth smiled. He kissed her passionately and then left the room.

Charlotte went and sat with Sasha on the bed.

"Is there a name for our friend's new bundle of joy?" Sasha asked.

"Aiden Finn Balor," Charlotte replied.

"Perfect."

"I told Luke and Karl about you having twins. They were a bit surprised, but send their congratulations."

"Everyone is surprised by twins," Sasha commented. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. I got two boys first off instead of just one."

"You're so spoiled," Charlotte grinned.

"I am."

The two giggled.


	26. Long Live the Duke and Duchess

Chapter 26 – Long Live the Duke and Duchess

A month later, it was that time again: The Royal Birthdays. Aurora and Murphy were so excited because it was their birthdays, but also all the festivities in celebration of their birthdays with that of their father's. Sasha was very excited herself. Not because of the Royal Birthdays, but because Becky was coming from Club with not only Finn and the rest of the Club group, but Baby Aiden. Sasha and Charlotte were both looking forward to meeting him. And Sasha couldn't wait for Becky to meet Liam and Hunter.

"I can't wait to see Becky," Vaughn exclaimed with excitement on the 22nd of July.

"Me too," Murphy said.

"I can't wait to meet Aiden," Aurora commented.

"We are excited for all of that too," Charlotte said.

"Yes," Sasha said.

"But Charlotte, you and Sami have some special news to tell Becky and Finn in person!" Aurora exclaimed.

Sasha smiled as her friend light up with excitement. Charlotte was pregnant. Not everyone knew about it. Sasha, Seth, the king, queen, princesses, and Ric knew about it.

Charlotte had made the discovery recent. Charlotte told Sami right away after she made the discovery. The two together told the king and queen first. Then they told the princesses, Sasha, and Seth together. Charlotte wrote a letter to Ric, because he was at the estate and not at court. Ric came to court a few days later after he received the letter from Charlotte. Upon seeing each other, they both cried. They were so happy.

"Princesses, Sasha and Charlotte," A male voiced called. The three princesses and two ladies looked over to see Sami.

"Are they here, Sami?" Vaughn said.

"Yes, everyone has arrived from Club."

The three princesses looked at their ladies.

"Come on," Sasha said, grabbing hold of Vaughn's hand.

Vaughn smiled. She and Sasha took off running.

"Wait for us," Murphy said.

"Come on," Vaughn shouted.

Murphy and Aurora grabbed onto each other's hand and followed their baby sister and lady. Charlotte took Sami's hand and the two chased after the princesses and Sasha.

Becky smiled as she held onto her one-month-old son in her arms. She stood in the throne room. Finn was greeting Hunter, Stephanie, Ric, as well as the Duke of Heart, Shawn Michaels. It was the twenty-second and it was his birthday again. Shawn would have his own birthday celebration later that evening as he had the year before.

"Becky," Ric said.

"Hi," Becky said with a bright smile.

Ric walked over to her. He embraced her. "You look great, sweetheart."

"Thank you. I feel great," Becky replied. "Meet your grandson."

Ric smiled as Becky handed Aiden over to him.

"Becky!" The princesses yelled.

Aiden started crying.

"Oh, no," Stephanie said.

"Oh, you're okay, my sweet boy," Becky said taking Aiden back from Ric.

The princesses looked at Sasha and Charlotte.

"It's all right," Sasha said.

The three princesses continued walking toward Becky and Ric.

"Yes, there we go," Becky said as Aiden was no longer cried. "Yes, the princesses didn't mean to wake up, my sweet." She looked over toward the princesses. "Come here, sweethearts."

The princesses smiled.

Becky kneeled down and hugged each of them with one arm. She then let them get a look at Aiden. Becky stood back up and talked with all three of them for a few minutes.

Sasha and Charlotte greeted Finn with a big hug.

"You both look great," He said.

"Thank you," Sasha said.

"Yes, thank you," Charlotte said.

"How does it feel to be a papa?"

"I love it!" Finn exclaimed. "How is it being a mama to twin boys?"

"The best! I love my babies so much. But I want to meet my nephew!"

"Then come meet him," Becky said.

Sasha smiled. She moved toward Becky. She gave her a hug.

After everyone had greeted each other and gotten a look at Aiden, Becky and Finn took Aiden to their rooms to get settled in. Charlotte and Sami joined them. Sasha knew they were going to tell Becky and Finn about Charlotte being pregnant herself now. Sasha took the princesses with her to her rooms where Liam and Hunter were.

Sasha and Seth had two servants from their own household in Shield come look after their twin boys when they needed to be.

"Let's be quiet coming in here, girls," Sasha said as they were outside the door.

"Shh," Vaughn said. Aurora and Murphy nodded their heads.

Sasha smiled. She opened the doors leading into the sitting room. She turned to the princesses. She motioned for them to go in first. The three did and they were quiet.

"My lady and princesses," One of the servants said as she bowed.

"Hi Daphne," Sasha said, closing the doors. "How are the boys?"

"Sound asleep, my lady," Daphne replied. "But I'm sure they'll be awake and ready to feed soon."

"I'm sure as well. And I will take care of them when I need to."

Daphne smiled. She then went back to what she was doing.

Sasha turned to the princesses with a smile.

"When does everyone from Shield arrive?" Murphy asked.

"Tomorrow," Sasha replied.

"Are Baby Nathan and Little Sasha coming with everyone as well?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes. Nikki and Brie would not leave their little ones behind unless they absolutely had to. And that is not the case."

"Yay!"

"I love having all the little ones here and then coming here," Aurora commented.

"I do too," Murphy said.

"It'll be fun when Charlotte has her and Sami's baby," Vaughn said.

"Yes, yes," Aurora and Murphy agreed with their little sister.

"I agree my ladies," Sasha replied with a smile. "I hope she has a boy too. Reed Zayn for after her little brother as Liam is named after mine."

"Yes," Vaughn said. "And then everyone have daughters for their next babies"

"Oh, yes! I want that too. I want a little girl myself. I would love three little girls just like you three."

"Yes, and you name them after us like you named Hunter after Papa," Murphy smiled.

Sasha laughed. "We'll see."

Later that evening…

"Welcome everyone," Hunter announced as everyone was in the great hall for the celebration of the Duke of Heart's birthday. "to the Duke of Heart, Shawn Michaels's birthday celebration."

Everyone clapped.

"I insist every year that my dear friend celebrates his birthday with me," Hunter said. "But then have him stay to celebrate my birthday with that of Princess Aurora's and Princess Murphy's birthday for the Royal Birthdays Festivities. And my dear friend and one of my most loyal and trusted subjects stays and takes part in most of the activities.

"However, the festivities for the Royal Birthdays will started tomorrow. But tonight, we celebrate Shawn's birthday!"

Everyone clapped.

"Thank you. Thank you," Shawn said. "I love celebrating my birthday with everyone. Especially my dearest friends. As you know one is the king." Looked toward Hunter. Hunter smiled.

"However," Shawn said, turning back to the crowd of everyone. "My other dearest friend is the Duke of Natch, Ric Flair." Shawn pointed toward Ric. He was standing with Charlotte and Sami.

Ric nodded his head.

"But ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Shawn said. "The Duke of Natch has an announcement he would like to make."

Ric smiled as everyone had his attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, one month ago, I became the grandfather to three healthy boys from that of my adopted daughters, Sasha Rollins and Becky Balor. My new grandsons being William Richard Rollins, Hunter Seth Rollins, and Aiden Finn Balor.

"However, I will be having another grandson or even a granddaughter in seven months! My beautiful daughter, Charlotte is pregnant!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Charlotte grinned from ear to ear as she had her arms around Sami's right arm.

"So, there is much to celebrate other than my birthday," Shawn announced.

"Yes," Hunter said. "Not only do we celebrate the Royal Birthdays in the coming days. We will also celebrate the newest arrivals of sons to two of my favorite Dukes, the Duke of Shield, Seth Rollins and the Duke of Club, Finn Balor. And that of their Duchesses, Sasha Rollins and Becky Balor."

Everyone clapped.

"But first, my dear court," Hunter continued. "Let's all eat, drink, and dance as we always do!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Charlotte, Sami, and Ric received many congratulations for the other courtiers. Charlotte and Sami received the congratulations because they would be a new mama and papa. And Ric received the congratulations, because he would be a grandfather with another grandchild. He had grandchildren through his other son and daughter. But another grandchild was always wonderful.

Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte all had so much fun that evening as well. The three best friends and sisters were together again. They spent the evening chatting, laughing, giggling and dancing. And when it was the end of the night, the three parted ways with no problems. Because they would see each other again the next morning.

'Today was a great day," Sasha said as Seth joined her in bed a half hour later.

"I agree," Seth replied.

"I am so happy Becky and Finn are here. And I can't see everyone from Shield tomorrow."

"Yes, the last time I was there they couldn't wait to see you either."

"It has been a fast year," Sasha commented. "Last year around this time we were all worried about the factions."

"Oh, yes," Seth replied. "That was not fun. So many lives were at stake. I did not enjoy having Roman, Dean, Daniel, and John with me. All I could think about other than you, the king, queen, and princesses was Galina, Joelle, Renee, Brie, and Nikki all here waiting for their husbands, father, and fiancé to return."

"I was waiting for to return too, Seth. I was so scared," Sasha said as she began to cry. "And I was trying to take care of all those women, trying to keep their spirits up. But when I was alone, I would cry, praying you would come back! I had lost my father, mother, and brother. I did not want to lose someone else who I had had loved so much. I always loved my father even the day he left us. But now, I dislike him for everything he has done!"

"It's okay," Seth said as he wrapped his arms around his wife, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't ever let me lose you or our sons!"

"I promise! Not for a long time!"

Sasha continued to cry. She knew he meant losing him in death. And she knew he meant it when they were both grey and old.

"I love you," She sobbed.

"I love you too, Sasha!" Seth replied. "And I will make sure you never lose me or our sons. But you must understand danger can come again."

"I do understand. But let's not think about it until we absolutely must, please!"

"And we will not! Everyone is safe!"

Seth continued to hold her and calm her down. She eventually calmed down.

The next day, everyone from Shield arrived. Sasha as well as Galina and Joelle were happy to see them all. Galina and Joelle stayed at court still. Roman did as well. And whenever necessary he and Seth would both ride out together for Shield.

All the ladies—Sasha, Galina, Renee, Nikki, and Brie—were all happy to see each other. It had been since Charlotte and Sami's wedding that everyone has seen each other last. And that was three months ago. And Little Sasha and her cousin, Nathan had grown so much since Sasha saw them last.

"I can't wait to show you Liam and Hunter," Sasha grinned.

"We can't wait to see them," Brie said.

"Oh, yes," Nikki said. "Seth has talked endlessly about them in his letters to Shield. Dean, John, and Daniel make sure to read them to us for all the news other than your own letters."

"And I myself am pregnant as well," Renee added.

"Congratulations," Sasha said. She hugged her. "Charlotte is pregnant as well! Ric announced it to the whole court last night. But Charlotte and Sami told me, Seth, the king, queen, and princesses when she discovered it. Becky and Finn were told by Charlotte and Sami after they arrived yesterday."

"Children all around for everyone!" Galina said.

Galina unfortunately could not have any more children. She had been pregnant a second time after Joelle. But she had a rough childbirth. She lost the baby and she couldn't have any more children after that. Roman and Galina were both disappointed, but they loved Joelle lots. She was their little princess.

"It's great," Renee said.

"I want to see Liam and Hunter right now," Nikki demanded.

"Yes, come, come," Sasha said.

Sasha with Galina, Renee, Nikki, and Brie all went into the castle and went to Seth and Sasha's rooms where the twins were. Nikki and Brie carried their son and daughter with them. Nathan was four months old. And Little Sasha was not too far from being a year old.

Everyone was quiet as the followed Sasha into the sitting room.

"My lady," Daphne said, bowing to Sasha.

"Hi," Sasha smiled.

"Hello to my other ladies from Shield."

"Good to see you, Daphne," Brie said with a smile. Renee and Nikki agreed.

"Come to the see the boys?"

"Yes," Sasha grinned. "Come with me."

Daphne smiled. She followed Sasha into the bed chambers where Liam and Hunter both slept soundly in their cradles not too far from their parents' bed. Sasha gently picked Liam up, while Daphne picked up Hunter. They whined.

"Shh, you're all right, my sweet boy," Sasha said, calming Liam down. He was okay. Sasha told Daphne to give her Hunter. Daphne smiled as she placed Hunter in Sasha's other arm. "I have them both." Daphne nodded her head.

Sasha made her way back out into the sitting room. Brie, Nikki, and Renee both grasped when they saw those sweet little boys in Sasha's arms.

"They're so handsome," Renee whispered. She slowly walked over to Sasha and took a look at each one.

"Take one of them and hold me," Sasha encouraged.

"Thank you," Renee said. "Which one is which?"

"Liam is in my right arm and Hunter is right here."

"I'll take Hunter."

Sasha grinned as Renee picked Hunter from her arms. Renee grinned herself as she settled Hunter in her arms. Sasha got a good hold on Liam again. Galina took Little Sasha into her arms while Brie walked over.

Sasha smiled as Brie took Liam from her arms. Brie grinned as she settled him in her arms.

"They're both handsome, Sasha," Nikki grinned.

"Thank you," Sasha said.

"How was it birthing two babies at once? We've heard from our mother, but you tell us."

"Yes," Brie said.

"It was tiring," Sasha admitted. "Having one baby was tiring. But when the next one came, you can't give up. You have one more."

"I hope Daniel and I have another child and we have a boy."

"I want a girl next time," Nikki said. "I'll even take twin girls like my mom."

"I don't care what I have," Renee commented. "I'm just excited to be having a baby."

"How is Dean?" Sasha asked.

"He is so proud. He adores Little Sasha and Nathan. And he couldn't care less what we have. He just wants a healthy baby as I do."

"He has adored Joelle for a lot of years too," Galina commented.

"I don't want to bring up a sour subject," Nikki said. "But does all of us having babies hurt you and Roman in anyway."

"We made our peace," Galina replied. "We're so happy for everyone! And Joelle might not have a little brother or sister from me and her father directly. But she has a little sister and brothers from all of you. More so her cousins. Because we are all sisters here."

"Yes," Sasha said. "I am glad that I have a lot of brothers and sisters now after I lost my little brother."

"Your little brother is never gone, Sasha," Brie said. "He is always with you, because you carry a piece of him in your heart. But his name will on in this one."

Sasha nodded her a head with a grin. "Yes, my very strong boys!" She slowly started to cry.

"It's all right," Nikki said, moving toward Sasha and wrapping her free arm around her as she held her son in her other arm.

"I know it is," Sasha said. "I've just been so emotional with everything. Especially last night."

"What was last night?" Nikki asked, moving back.

"Seth and I were talking about what all had happened in the last year from this time. It was the factions and everything with it. Him worrying about all your husbands. Then I told him I was here trying to be brave and take care of all of you. But also how I cried alone myself, worrying about him."

"That would do it," Galina commented.

"Yes," Renee said.

"But its all right now, Sasha," Brie said. "We're all here and everyone is safe. All our husbands did great with the factions. Nikki, Renee, and you did not like John, Dean, and Seth with the attack on the castle, because they were fighting. I had my husband in the next room. My sister and friend did not have theirs. And Galina had Roman right with her too. And we know it was scarier for you, Becky, and Charlotte because of the men coming through the secret passages into your room and then being captured."

"Don't focus on that," Nikki said. "We'll all worry about uprising and all that when and if it happens again in our lifetimes. Our children might see it after we're gone. But they'll handle it just like we all did last year."

Sasha nodded her head. "Thank you," She said, wiping her tears. "I missed all of you even with Galina here."

"I missed everyone as well," Galina said.

"We're all together again," Brie said. "And we will for at least the next week."

"And all of us together will have fun with Becky and Charlotte," Renee said. "All your sisters!"

"Yes," Sasha smiled. "And all our children are cousins!"

All the ladies agreed.

And at that precise moment, Seth with Roman, Dean, John and Daniel came into the room themselves.

"Hello ladies," Seth said, seeing them all.

The ladies all greeted him. He smiled. Renee moved toward him and gave him Hunter.

"Thank you," He said.

"My pleasure," Renee said. She looked at her husband. Dean grinned back at her.

Brie handed Liam back to Sasha and she took Little Sasha from Galina. All the ladies moved out of the way.

Sasha looked at her husband with a smile. Seth smiled back.

"Gentlemen," Seth said. "Meet Hunter Seth Rollins and William Richard Rollins."

"Liam and Hunter," Sasha said. "My most precious delights."

"Long live our duke, duchess, and their sons," Daniel said.

"Long live our duke, duchess, and their sons," Everyone said as they bowed to Seth and Sasha.

Seth and Sasha smiled.


	27. A Trip to Shield

Chapter 27 – A Trip to Shield

Everyone had fun with the Royal birthdays as usual. As well as the celebration with Liam, Hunter, Aiden. But Sasha enjoyed the company of all her friends—her ladies and gentlemen from Shield and those from Club.

"I would like to make two trips soon," Sasha said to her husband the night a few days into the celebrations.

"May I guess?" Seth asked as he crawled into bed next to his wife.

"Yes," Sasha grinned.

"Shield and Club."

"Yes," Sasha laughed.

Seth chuckled. "I would love to go to Shield for a bit. And then to Club. It has been awhile since I went to Club."

"I also think our people of Shield would like to meet their future dukes."

"Future duk _es_ ," Seth emphasized. He gave a deep breath. "We need to make sure our sons get along well. That way there will be no animosity when they inherit the title and land."

"Can there be two Dukes of Shield?" Sasha questioned.

"We shall see," Seth replied. "If need be, maybe, one of them could be crowned another duke or something else of a noble. Of course, there might be animosity there as well, because one brother has a higher title than the other!"

"We'll figure that one out in the near future. I'm sure Hunter would grant another title for one of our sons. We just make sure our sons take after their father. A loyal servant to the king and a person to take care of those less fortunate than them."

"Well, maybe, one of sons would like to do something else other than being a nobleman. Maybe one of them would like to be a doctor, or whatever their heart desires."

Sasha smiled. "A doctor would be nice. They could take care of sick people and help people as their Uncle Liam had wished to do!"

"Maybe. But we'll worry about it when the time comes," Seth said. "Right now, we'll take care of them and love them. And hopefully some more siblings following!"

"I would love that," Sasha smiled. "Maybe a dozen?!"

"Whatever your heart desires, my love," Seth replied with a grin.

Sasha grinned herself. She leaned forward and kissed her husband passionately. "I love you," She said when she pulled away a moment later.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I will not deny you anything when it comes to family!"

"And that's all I really need. But I am very happy that I did marry a duke. Because I love our estate. I would like to stay there for a little bit, but also our townhouse in our actual city."

"Easily arrangeable," Seth replied.

"Thank you," Sasha replied.

Seth leaned over and kissed her this time.

The next day, Sasha told her ladies of Shield she would be returning with them to Shield to stay a bit. But she also told them, she was going to Club after that. As it turned out, Becky wished to go to Shield with Sasha, because she had never been. Then the two could go to Club together.

Sasha and Becky both passed the news onto their husbands about Becky wanting to go to Shield.

"Easily arrangeable for Becky, Aiden, and you to come, Finn," Seth commented. "My servants can easily get rooms ready for you three."

"That would be nice, actually," Finn replied.

Sasha and Becky both squealed with delight. Their husbands chuckled at them.

Charlotte was pleased her friends would get some quality time together away from court. But Sasha and Becky invited her to join them soon. Charlotte was pleased a little bit more.

Sasha and Becky enjoyed their last few days with Charlotte before they would be leaving for Shield. The princesses enjoyed the last few days with Sasha and Becky as well. They were happy for them to be taking their trips together.

On Sunday, July 30, Sasha and Seth with their infant sons took their journey to Shield with their gentlemen, ladies, children, and Becky, Finn, and Aiden. Sasha rode in a carriage with Becky and Galina. Sasha had Hunter in her arms while Galina had Liam in hers. Becky of course had Aiden hers. Brie and Nikki with their own children in their arms, along with Renee rode in a carriage following the two duchesses and Galina. All the men rode on horseback. Roman also had Joelle riding with him. She loved to ride with him and he loved to ride with him.

However, Seth and Finn did not stray too far from the carriage their wives and sons were in. They were their top priorities when it came to safety.

But the ride ended up safe for everyone.

Once they reached Shield and entered the city, people came into the streets as the carriages and horseback riders and shouted to them. Many clapped and cheered. Other shouted: Long live the Duke and Duchess of Shield!

It had been a while since Sasha had heard her people shouting and cheering for her. But they would be shouting, clapping and cheering for her even more once they saw her holding her infant sons.

Everyone reached the townhouse. Stable hands quickly came over. They quickly grabbed onto the reins of Seth and Finn's horses. They both dismounted their horses and went over to the carriage their wives were in with Galina. The carriage driver opened the door for them. Sasha was the first to step out. She held Hunter tightly in one arm. Seth was quickly there to help her step down to the ground. Sasha adjusted Hunter in her arms, getting good hold on him. Seth helped Galina out next. He then helped Becky out as well.

A crowd of the people of Shield had gathered.

"Come on, my dear," Seth said to his wife.

Sasha smiled. She looked toward Galina. Galina smiled. She carried Liam still as she followed Sasha, who was still carrying Hunter, and Seth as they walked up the steps leading into the townhouse. Finn and Becky with Aiden followed the three. Everyone else was not too far behind him.

"Good evening," Seth shouted to the people of Shield as he stood at the mid-body wall, looking upon his people. "Hope you are all well! It has been awhile since your duchess; my wife has been here with us. She has been at court since after Charlotte Flair's marriage to Sami Zayn. But she has decided to return for a while."

The people cheered.

"However, we did not come back alone. My people, it gives me great pleasure for my wife and I to present to you our twin sons, William Richard and Hunter Seth Rollins!"

The people clapped and cheered. Sasha stepped forward with Hunter. Seth took Liam from Galina. The two made it so everyone could get a good look at the boys.

"Long live the duke, duchess, and their sons!"

Everyone shouted and cheered.

Sasha smiled at Seth. Seth smiled. He turned back to Galina. She took Liam again. Seth turned back to the crowd.

"But Sasha, Liam, Hunter, and I have brought back three special guests," Seth said. "The Duke and Duchess of Club with their infant son have decided to come stay with us while we are here."

Seth turned to Finn and Becky. The two stepped forward.

"My people say hello to the Duke and Duchess of Shield and their son, Finn, Rebecca, and Aiden Balor."

The three stepped forward for the people to see them. The people cheered to them.

Finn held up his hand. Everyone slowly quieted down for him to speak. "Thank you, people of Shield. It is a privilege to be standing before you with my wife and son. And if ever, your duke and I shall see uprisings and factions threating our cities again and that of the king, the queen and princesses in our lifetimes I will fight alongside him again and again as I did last year."

The people of Shield burst into applause and cheers.

"We bid you all good night, my people," Seth said, stepping forward again. "We shall be out and about the city tomorrow. Until then, sleep well."

The people cheered one last time.

Seth turned to his wife and friends. He motioned for them all to go inside. Brie with Daniel and Little Sasha, Nikki with John and Nathan, Dean with Renee, and Roman with Joelle had waited patiently for Seth and Sasha. Galina would have stayed outside anyway with them because she had Liam in her arms. So, everyone walked inside as Seth motioned for them to do.

All the servants gathered to welcome back and greet everyone.

"Good evening, everyone," Seth said.

"Good evening, your grace," All the servants said as they bowed.

"We have some very special guests with us," He said. "We have the Duke and Duchess of Club with their infant son, Aiden. I hope you will treat them with the same respect you do for me and my wife. However, my wife and I would like to present to you the newest members of our family."

Seth turned to Sasha. She smiled, moving toward him. Galina moved toward him. Seth took Liam into his arms.

"This is Hunter Seth Rollins," Seth said turning back to his servants. "And my lovely wife has William Richard Rollins. These are our sons. Two of our most treasured positions. Now please, we will all get cleaned up and have our dinner. But I would like there to be assistance with my wife and Becky. Brie and Nikki can handle their own children. But I wish assistance for my wife and the Duchess of Club. Thank you."

All the couples left the room with their children while Sasha and Becky stayed behind with their children and their husbands.

"My lady," Rowena said, walking over to Sasha and bowing.

"Rowena," Sasha replied. "I am so happy to see you."

"As am I. Would you like to help me with you or would you like to help Becky?"

"I wish for you to assist Becky, please. I have the trust of my other servants. But I know Becky does not."

"Yes. Only certain people will handle my son," Becky said.

"Well, it will be a pleasure to assist you, my lady," Rowena replied with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Please come with me then. We shall get you and your son cleaned up and relaxed from a long journey."

Becky smiled at Sasha. Sasha smiled back. Becky followed Rowena.

"Do you wish to carry both Liam and Hunter with you?" Seth asked. "Or do wish someone to carry Liam for you?"

"I'll take both," Sasha smiled.

"All right," Seth said. Sasha got a good hold of Hunter in one arm. Seth made sure his wife had a good hold of Liam in one arm.

Sasha and Seth smiled at each other. Seth moved toward her and kissed her. He then pulled away stroking her cheek.

"I'll see all three of you soon then?" He asked.

"Yes," Sasha replied with a smile.

Seth smiled back. He kissed her one more time.

Sasha then walked to their rooms to get cleaned up and for the boys to get settled.

A half hour later, everyone took a seat at the large dining room table and enjoyed their meal.

"A lot of the female servants are not only talking about Liam and Hunter," Sasha said. "But also, Aiden."

"Well, they are the most handsome boys alongside Nathan," Becky commented.

"Thank you, Becky," Nikki replied with a large grin. "And I agree. All three boys are handsome."

"What do you expect if they all take after their papas?" Seth asked.

"Oh, yes," Finn said.

"Very true," Sasha said. "Very true."

"Agreed with Sasha," Becky said.

The two dukes and duchesses smiled at each other.

The next day, Seth and Sasha took Finn and Becky on a tour of Shield. Roman, Dean, and Cesaro accompanied them, making sure no harm came to the four. The people of the city shouted to them. Sasha and Becky shopped around in the market. Seth and Finn were not too far behind.

"My ladies," One woman said as she bowed to them.

"Hello, Sarah," Sasha greeted.

"Hello Duchess of Shield."

"Becky, please," Becky said. "You must be the seamstress I have heard so much about. Making beautiful baby clothes for Brie and Nikki. But as well as Baby Liam and Baby Hunter."

"Yes, I am. I did make some clothes for your son. I sent them to Club."

"You did those? I just received the present from Sasha. But I had no idea you did them."

"She did," Sasha commented. "I should have mentioned that."

"Well, thank you, Sarah," Becky said.

"I made some more if you would like to see."

"Yes, please," Sasha said. "That's one reason why I'm here to see you."

"Thank you," Sarah smiled.

Sasha smiled herself. Sarah grabbed some boxes and brought them over to show the duchesses.

"For you both to look through."

"Thank you," Sasha said. She and Becky opened the boxes and looked through to see some more of the beautiful work Sarah had done.

"These are all beautiful, Sarah," Becky commented.

"Thank you," Sarah said. "Would you like to purchase any?"

"All of them!"

"Yes!"

Sarah smiled.

Sarah gave the two duchesses a price for everything. The two paid what she wanted plus more. They both wanted something special to give Charlotte as well.

"I swear she makes more and more money off you," Seth commented.

"That's because I am a very satisfied customer of her work," Sasha said. "She does excellent work on everything. She should be as a royal seamstress!"

"Always empowering everyone!"

"Well, she is one of the citizens of my city. I am serving her by buying her clothes." 

Seth smiled.

The group continued through the market. But they were soon approached by a little boy and his older sister.

"Your graces," The little boy shouted.

Sasha smiled. She saw the little boy and sister bow to her, Seth, Becky, and Finn.

"Hello," Sasha said.

"Hi," The little boy said.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Lawrence and this is my sister, Simone."

"Hello, Lawrence and Simone," Sasha replied.

"I brought a bouquet of flowers for you," Lawrence said.

"Oh, thank you. They're beautiful," Sasha said with a smile. She took the flowers and smelt them. "They smell great as well."

"I have a bouquet of flower of the Duchess of Club," Simone said.

"Oh," Becky said, approaching her. "Thank you." She took them from her.

"You're very welcome."

Becky smiled. "How old are you two?"

"I'm seven and Simone is fourteen," Lawrence said.

"You're almost a gentleman," Sasha said.

"He is," Simone said. She kneeled and kissed her little brother on the cheek.

Sasha smiled.

"By the way," Becky said. Simone and Lawrence looked at her. "Where did you get these beautiful bouquets?"

"Over there," Lawrence pointed. "Our aunt and uncle sell the flowers."

"Oh, then, please take me over. I would love to buy some for Sasha's ladies back at the townhouse."

"Come on over then."

Lawrence led the way over to where the florist sold his flowers. Sasha and Becky followed with Seth and Finn.

"Uncle Travis and Aunt Vanessa," Lawrence said. His uncle and aunt looked at him. "The Duchess of Club wants to buy some bouquets for the Duchess of Shield's ladies."

"Well, at service my lady," Travis said, bowing to both Becky and Sasha.

"Thank you," Becky said.

"How many bouquets, my lady?" Vanessa asked.

"Four. One for Galina Reigns, one for Nikki Cena, one for Brie Bryan, and one for Renee Ambrose."

"Lawrence come help me pick out some bouquets for the lovely Duchess of Club."

"Coming auntie," Lawrence said. He went over to aunt.

"Do you and Lawrence live with your aunt and uncle, Simone?" Sasha asked.

"We do," Simone replied. "My mama and papa died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my mother as well."

"I know. Everyone in Shield knows your story. I'm sorry your little brother was sick and died. And then your mother. I'm also sorry about your father."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"I have made it my duty to look after Lawrence," Simone said, looking over at her little brother with her aunt and uncle. Becky was not too far away either choosing bouquets to buy. "He is so full of excitement and happy a lot of days. He enjoys picking flowers and making bouquets. He would do it all the time bringing flowers to our mama."

Sasha nodded her head. She fought back tears. Whenever Liam wasn't sick, Sasha would take him out to pick flowers and bring them back to their mother.

"Uncle Travis and Aunt Vanessa are glad he loves to do it. He'll always safe a special bouquet for me and my auntie."

Sasha nodded her head. "My brother did the same thing. I would take him out to pick flowers for our mother. But he would always be making one for me as well. He would point to flowers he wanted for our mother's. Then he would show me one he had made for me."

Sasha couldn't help it as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Simone said.

"It's quite all right, sweetheart. We all get sad when we think about lost loved ones."

"Thank you for your help, Lawrence," Becky said. "I hope my little boy will be just as helpful as you are."

"You're very welcome," Lawrence replied.

Becky walked over to where Sasha stood.

"Thank you for buying our flowers," Vanessa said.

"You're welcome and thank you," Becky said.

"We're not done just quite yet," Seth said, stepping up.

"No, we are not," Finn said.

"What can we do for your graces then?" Travis asked.

"We would like to buy some flowers for our beautiful wives," Seth said.

"Yes, we would," Finn said.

"Well, choose away," Travis said.

Seth and Finn both had been looking at some particular flowers from where they had stood while their wives talked with the flower merchant, his wife, niece, and nephew. They each grabbed a bouquet and paid the merchant.

"Thank you for the purchases, all of you," Travis said.

"Thank you," Seth said.

Seth and Finn turned to their wives. Sasha and Becky smiled as they each received their bouquet of flowers from their husbands.

"You are so sweet," Sasha said as she kissed Seth.

"Anything for my beautiful wife," Seth replied. Sasha smiled, kissing him again.

"I don't know about you, Sasha," Becky said.

Sasha turned to her friend.

"I'm ready to head back to the townhouse. I'm missing my baby boy."

"Sure," Sasha said.

"Let's head back then," Seth said.

The two dukes and duchesses with Roman, Dean, and Cesaro headed back to the townhouse. When they arrived, Becky was quick to give Nikki, Brie, Renee, and Galina their bouquets. They appreciated it so much. However, Roman and Dean bought some flowers as well for their wives. As well Roman getting some for Joelle.

"We bought some clothes for the boys," Sasha said as she and Becky showed the ladies the baby clothes they bought. "But Nathan would look so cute in these as well."

"Thank you," Nikki said.

"I also bought some things for Little Sasha, Brie," Becky commented

"You both are so sweet," Brie commented. "Thank you."

"We would spoil ourselves with new gowns," Sasha says. "Now we spoil babies with clothes of their own."

"Oh, I still buy those beautiful gowns," Nikki said.

"We all do," Galina said.

A few days later, Seth and Sasha took Finn and Becky out to the estate for them to see. They both loved it.

"I'm so glad to have you here," Sasha said.

"I'm glad to be here," Becky replied. "I can't wait for you and Seth to go to Club with us. It'll be just as fun. I will take you through the marketplace there. And you can meet some of my favorite seamstresses."

"I'd love that. But how soon do you think it will be before Charlotte and Sami join us."

"Soon enough, I'm sure. She'll send someone a head of time to let us know when they will be becoming. If need be we can go to Club and she can meet us there. But then we'll come back to Shield just for her."

"Sounds great to me," Sasha replied.


End file.
